Inevitable Destino
by Ingrid Cullen
Summary: Secuela de un juego del destino: Por que todo en esta vida se paga y si para amar hay que sufrir Edward sabra lo que es amor verdadero; por que tendra que sufrir antes de ser feliz
1. El viaje de los recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**Hola chicas y chicos con este capitulo empieza una buena parte de la historia que ya conocemos... ****espero y su dudas queden resueltas poco a poco...****sin no pues ne preguntan y yo lo resolvere...**

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir pero la verdad es que se me presentaron vastantes contratiempos, me cambie de cd... y despues de mucho batallar entre a la uni y tmb por eso les pido paciencia por que salgo a las cuatro de mi casa y regreso hasta la seis no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir y continuar, pero aun asi hago lo posible por no defraudarlos... **

**Bueno ya los dejo leer cuidensen y espero y les guste besos y nos estamos leyendo.**

** I "El viaje de los recuerdos"**

**-Bella-**

-Ya está todo listo-declaro Jake entrando al cuarto.

-Ok ya voy-dije terminando de empacar en mi mochila de viaje-¿seguro que arreglaste todo? ¿y mi pequeño?-

-Sí, estoy seguro; ya vinieron por los autos, ya cerré todo y desconecte lo que no se usa. A Derek lo mandara tu mama mañana a Forks; creo que es todo-dijo enlistando con su dedos.

-Lo mismo digo, por eso me encantas-dije dándole un cariñoso golpe en el torso antes de tomar mi casco y salir.

El se encargo de cerrar la casa y después de que ambos tomáramos las mochila me subí a mi sensacional moto BMW S1000RR color cromo, me puse el casco y después de abrocharme la chaqueta de piel le hice una señal a Jake de que me siguiera; a él no le tomo mucho tiempo acelerar su S100RR negra y darme alcance.

El cruzar las calles de Seattle fue extrañamente raro ya que eran las cinco de la mañana y el tráfico apenas empezaba afluir.

Y como todo sentí dejar atrás un pedazo de mí en aquella mi amada ciudad.

Como era de esperarse el destino aún me tenía preparadas muchas cosas y como si se empeñara en golpearme, ahora me hacia levantarme y enfrentar mi pasado.

Hoy Jake y yo nos dirigimos rápidamente a Forks, gracias a una oferta muy amable y cuantiosa de mi medico favorito Carslie Cullen; que después de que uno de sus mejores pediatras se jubilara no dudo en investigar entre sus amigos de un pediatra joven y talentoso, así es como dio conmigo; él no dudo en hablarme y ofrecerme el puesto como jefa de pediatría. Momentáneamente me negué hasta que el recordó que últimamente Jake era mi talón de Aquiles, así que astutamente me ofreció un puesto también para él, le dije que tendría que hablarlo con él y el resto es historia.

Jake estaba más que alegre que nunca, él me había apoyado incondicionalmente durante los últimos nueve años de mi vida y había llegado el momento de regresarle el favor.

El andar en carretera me dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar y recordar.

¿Qué era lo bueno que dejaba esto? ¿por qué pasaba? ¿qué es lo que dejaba en Seattle? Todo tipo de preguntas bombardeaban mi mente; algunas con respuesta lógica, otras sin respuesta aparente, pero todas aquellas preguntas y respuestas tenían algo en común; todas ellas marcaban algo en mi vida y en mi futuro.

Al ver pasar un carro con una familia recordé la mía y lo cambiada que estaba.

Charlie y Sue se cazaron en lo que pareció la sensación, fue la boda más asistida en el año, a la que por cierto no pude asistir por estar en exámenes y trabajando. Mis hermanos se molestaron bastantes, tanto que dejaron de hablarme un par de meses y de eso ya cinco años.

Seth fue a la universidad y ahora es un reconocido Astrónomo y Astronauta de la comunidad científica. De Leah no se mucho, lo que sé es que estudio comunicaciones y trabaja para una televisora. Emmett termino la carrera de fisioterapeuta y educación física. Puso un gimnasio muy grande con aparatos y toda la cosa. Actualmente da clases de spinning, karate, zumba, yoga, kit boxing, Pilates, esgrima y no sé que mas; tiene varios entrenadores a su cargo y hace cuatro años se caso con Rose; boda a la que asistí forzosamente.

**-Flash Back-**

-Ring...Ring…Ring…-

-Jake contesta el maldito teléfono, estoy ocupada-grite agitando la cuchara mientras cocinaba.

-Es para ti, es Rose y parece estar muy molesta-dijo Jake después de varios momentos al aparecer en la cocina, tome el teléfono y logre acomodarlo de tal forma que me permitiera mover la sopa y hablar.

-Hola-

-¿Cómo que hola? ¿Isabella Swan por qué carajos no estás aquí?-vociferaba Rose del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Ahora qué tienes?-

-¿Cómo qué, que tengo? Me caso mañana y tú deberías estar aquí-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te cazas mañana?-

-Bella llevo meses intentando comunicarme, pero nadie contesta el teléfono y parece ser que nunca escuchan la contestadora-

-Lo siento-

-No lo sientas mueve tu estúpido trasero y ven a Forks-

-No puedo Rose mañana tengo una práctica importante-me excuse.

-Por eso en cuanto puse la fecha te llame, se supone que todo debería estar listo ya; además ¿dónde chingados esta tu celular? ¿para qué lo tienes si no lo contestas?-

-Lo perdí-dije apenada.

-Bonito asunto-

-Lo siento-dije aún moviendo la comida.

-Nada que; pon el altavoz-ordeno, yo lo hice -Jacob Black se que estas ahí ¿qué razón me das para no contestar el chingado celular?-

-Hola Rose-

-No empieces de lambiscón, contesta mi pregunta-

-Lo tuve que cambiar-

-Con una chingada con ustedes, son un par de irresponsables. ¿qué tal? sí en vez de casarme se hubiera muerto alguien-

-¿Te vas a cazar?-dijo asombrado Jake.

-Es muy tarde para felicitaciones. Ahora escúchenme bien par de tarados, cómo vi que no llegaban compre un par de boletos de autobús; esté sale a las siete de la mañana, están al nombre de Rosalie Lilian Hale-

-Rose discúlpame, pero tenemos cosas importantes que hacer mañana-

-Me importa un sorbete, no sé cómo le van hacer, pero si no están mañana aquí a las dos de la tarde, tomo un avión y los traigo arrastras sin importarme atrasar la boda-

-Pero-

-Nada, me escucharon. Así que muévanse a arreglar las cosas… par de insensatos-dijo muy molesta antes de colgar el teléfono. En cuanto sonó la línea de nuevo Jake y yo nos volteamos a ver y corrimos a la contestadora. Y efectivamente había un mensaje de Rose en la que sonaba muy emotiva declarando que Emmett le había propuesto matrimonio; ése era uno de los cuantos mensajes que había, ya que la contestadora marcaba cerca de cien y eso, porque se le había acabado la cinta.

Luego de que Jake y yo agilizáramos las cosas, conseguimos que nos condonaran un día en el hospital y que el profesor nos pusiera la practica luego; estábamos arreglando la ropa para la fiesta cuando sonó el teléfono, yo corrí a contestarlo.

-Bueno-

-Por fin-dijo Emmett.

-Hola hermano, felicidades y lamento no haber llamado antes, pero he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y el servicio social-

-Tranquila, no te excuses, creo que fue suficiente con los gritos de Rose-dijo entre risas.

-No me jodas, casi nos degolló por teléfono-

-No era para menos-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que hay estaré-

-Ay Bella, oye hablaba para avisarte que Rose tiene todo preparado, solo traigan puesta ropa cómoda y algo para no aburrirse en el autobús-

-Que bien que lo dices, estábamos por empacar algo-

-Bueno enana nos vemos-dijo muy feliz al colgar.

La mañana siguiente fue una locura tuve que ir a dejarle a Clara los trabajos y luego pasamos con Frank a dejar los de Jake y de ahí nos fuimos a la central.

El autobús salió puntual y para eso de las dos estábamos en Forks.

-Bella, Jake-nos recibieron muy alegre Alice y Rose.

-Ni creas que tan solo por estar aquí se me va a quitar lo molesto-declaro Rose después de saludarme.

-Eso lo veremos al final del día-

-Me parece lo mejor-

-¿Bien a dónde vamos?-

-A casa de Esme, ya sabes es como mi casa-

-Ok-dije no muy alegre.

-Tranquila todos los chicos están desde ayer en casa de Charlie-dijo Alice y después nos fuimos a la casa.

Después de comer nos fuimos al cuarto de Rose y ellas se pusieron a trabajar.

-Creo que el rosa no es mi color-dije al ver el color de sombra que me aplicaban.

-Cierto es el color de las damas de honor-dijo Rose.

-¿Qué?-grite

-¿Qué esperabas?-

-No sé qué tal vez me obligaras a venir porque soy la hermana del novio y tu mejor amiga-

-Pues algo por el estilo-dijo Alice saliendo del baño posando un vestido rosa pastel.

-No me digas que voy a tener que usar un vestido como ése-

-Más respeto, son de los primeros diseños de temporada de Alice-me regaño Rose, no sin antes darme un sopapo en la cabeza.

-Ok-refunfuñe.

Al terminar no pude evitar hacer muecas al espejo, sin dudar Alice hacia un buen trabajo, pero sencillamente no usaría ese vestido ni muerta. Al menos que me obligaran; tal es mi situación.

-¿Qué tienes?-cuestiono Jake rumbo a la iglesia.

-Me siento como niña mimada-

-Te vez linda-

-Si claro, como no. Ando en moto, practico kit boxing, karate y kung-fu y ni así pude evitar ponerme este ridículo vestido rosa-

-Me imagine que te quejarías, pero si te sirve de consuelo me siento igual de ridículo, solo mírame parezco pingüino-

-Qué bueno que se sientan así, eso les enseñara a contestar el teléfono y realizar su deberes-se defendió Rose. Luego de eso Jake y yo no nos quejamos más, pero esperábamos ansiosos quitarnos los trajes. Al llegar todo estaba listo y a las siete empezó la ceremonia en la iglesia.

Cuando empezó la ceremonia y la niña de las flores empezó a brincar por el pasillo, fue el turno de Alice de avanzar.

-Todo saldrá bien-prometí a Rose antes de desfilar por el largo corredor. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a mi hermano en todo el día; el estaba tan galán y yo tan sorprendida. Aún no podía creerlo, mi hermanote se casaba.

Supe el momento exacto en que Rose apareció detrás de mí porque a mi hermano se le llenaron los ojos se anhelo, eso y que toda la gente volteo como tarados.

Al llegar al final de ese pasillo seguí las instrucciones que me dieron y me senté a mi mano izquierda, para cuando había llegado a mi asiento ya había saludado con una sonrisa cómplice a toda mi familia.

Al empezar el discurso fui consciente de muchas cosas: Charlie sujetaba fuertemente a Sue con una mano y con la otra sujetaba a Reneé, ambas lloraban como magdalenas. El salón estaba arreglado al típico estilo Cullen tan pacifico y acogedor; aquellos arreglos de flores silvestres daban un toque pintoresco a toda esa opulencia que nos rodeaba y por ultimo Rose se veía más contenta y vulnerable que nunca.

La ceremonia fue un excito, el cura nos dirigió majestuosamente por los corredores del compromiso hasta dejarnos en los jardines del matrimonio. Los votos y promesas fueron especiales, todas ellas marcadas a piedra y lodo en los corazones de ambos y todos los ahí presentes; para cuando dio fin Rose no pudo evitar llorar y ante aquel simple gesto Emmett no dudo en entregarle el corazón en un beso.

Después de saludar a todos en el salón y sentarnos en nuestro lugar fuimos hacia Rose y Emmy.

-Enana no sabes el gusto que me da que hallas venido-

-A mí también me da gusto haber sido obligada a venir-hable por mi y por Jake.

-Es que no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ustedes-

-Si lo se, somos irremplazables-dije mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Jake.

-Bueno en realidad Bella y yo venimos a despedirnos-dijo Jake.

-¿Cómo?-se quejo Rose.

-Sí, no nos podemos quedar-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que mañana a primera hora tenemos examen, trabajo y esas cosas-dije.

-Bueno que le vamos hacer-

-Pues si-

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

Ahora todo lucia tan diferente; con la vida de casados de mi hermano y Rose todo mejoro, ella se graduó de ingeniero en sistemas automotrices y puso un taller junto al gimnasio de Emmett, bueno en realidad era suyo también; consiguieron que Carslie les vendiera un pedacito de las cinco hectáreas que tiene en Forks e hicieron su casa.

Alice estudio diseño en interiores y textil, junto con Jasper estudio psiquiatría y él se especializo en psicología infantil, aunque es el médico encargado del psicología en el hospital.

Alice puso un taller de diseño y actualmente es una diseñadora reconocida y hasta donde sé ellos aún viven en casa de Esme.

En definitiva la vida había cambiado para todos, incluso para Esme, que al ver que sus niños crecían puso una florería y junto con Alice es encargan del negocio de organización para todo tipo de evento.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no fue hasta que Jake se me atravesó que note que tenía que detenerme.

-¿Qué paso?-dije preocupada.

-Tengo hambre y como estabas en la nube, creí que sería buena idea atravesarme-dijo cuando me detuve a la orilla de la carretera.

-Anda vamos a comer-dije entrando al local. Eran las ocho y media y aún estábamos a hora y media de camino, tal vez menos por los treinta y cinco minutos en el ferri que teníamos que tomar en Kinston; y para ser la hora que era había mucha gente.

-¿Qué es lo primero que vas hacer al llegar?-curioso Jake.

-Ver a Charlie y reportarme en el hospital-

-Yo iré a ver a Billy y después tal vez a saludar a Seth, sabía que vive en casa de Charlie-

-Lo sé, aún no se casa y es el consentido de mami-

-Lo sé siempre va ser el peque de Sue y Charlie-

-Sí, y más desde que Emmett se caso-

-Sí, la vida cambio desde que nos fuimos-

-Cierto, pero me gusta más así-dije mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba el cuello.

Después de terminar pagamos la cuenta y nos montamos en las motos. Llegar a Kinston nos tomo quince minutos, solo que tuvimos que esperar al ferri; este salió puntual y disfrutamos de treinta minutos de brisa. De ahí nos tomo cerca de veinte minutos más llegar a las afueras de Forks.

Jake me hizo una seña de despedida cuando la brecha se separo, él la siguió para ir a ver su papa y su nueva novia Clara.

-Hola- me saludo una muchacha alta y morena después de haber tocado el timbre en casa de Charlie.

-Hola, busco a Charlie-

-¿De parte de quién?-

-¿Leah quién es?-dijo una voz grave detrás de la muchacha, luego note que tendría mucho sentido que fuera Leah. La puerta se abrió más para revelar a un Seth mucho más alto de lo que recordaba -Bella-grito antes de tirarse a mi cuello abrazándome.

-Pequeño ¿cómo has estado?-

-Bien, pero quien lo dice, la enana-dijo aún apretándome. Cuando me soltó me volteé hacia Leah y la abrase.

-¿Qué tal has estado?-

-Bien ¿y tú?-

-Igual, no me pudo quejar-

-Pero pasa no te quedes afuera-al pasar reunidos en la sala estaban Charlie, Sue y un chico alto.

-Hija-grito Sue a levantarse al verme, con Charlie detrás de ella.

-¿Qué te trajo hasta acá?-curioso Charlie al soltarme.

-Voy a trabajar en el hospital-dije, a él se le iluminaron los ojos y volvió abrazarme.

-Es estupendo-dijo Seth.

-Sí, todos estaremos cerca de casa-exclamo aquel chico extraño, con fracciones francesas y ojos claros.

-Andrew tiene razón-dijo Sue.

-Disculpa que sea grosera, pero ¿quién eres tú?-

-Ay que descuidada soy, Bella este es Andrew mi prometido, ella es Bella mi hermana-dijo alegre.

-Mucho gusto-declare.

-El gusto es mío-

-Disculpa que me entrometa, pero hace un rato dijiste que estarás cerca de casa ¿tus padres son de Forks?-

-No, ellos son franceses, cuando tenía dos años nos mudamos a América, pero hace unos meses fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico, ahora Leah es lo único que tengo; cuando me case con ella ustedes serán mi familia-dijo anhelante y melancólico.

-Lo lamento-me disculpe.

-No te preocupes-

Estaba tan a gusto que no note el tiempo pasar; hace tanto que no pasaba tiempo en familia que no me importo olvidar el reloj; hablamos de tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos eran evocados entre aquellas paredes y todo era tan diferente estando rodeada de aquellas personas que amaba con todo el alma.

Cuando en un movimiento inconsciente volteé a ver el reloj, me pare alarmada.

-Rayos se me hace tarde, tengo que ir al hospital antes de las dos-dije poniéndome de pie, enfundándome la chaqueta y despidiéndome distraídamente de los presentes.

-¿Bella en dónde está tu auto?-pregunto Seth.

-Lo mande por paquetería, llega mañana a las nueve-

-¿Y entonces en qué vienes?-

-En la moto-dije subiéndome y poniéndome el casco.

-Wow en serio que pasar tanto tiempo con Jake te convirtió en toda una rebelde-

-Ja, eso dicen-dije encendiendo la moto.

-Ve con cuidado-

-Gracias, cuídalos-me despedí y eché a andar hasta el hospital.

-Disculpe no puede pasar-me dijo la secretaria de dirección, yo me acerque y leí distraídamente su nombre en el gafete.

-No te preocupes Deanely, Carslie ya me espera-trate de tranquilizarla.

-Pero-

-Tranquila-dije al sentarla en su lugar y entrar después al despacho de Carslie. Me apoye en un sillón y espere a que volteara; ya que pareció no haber oído mis tacones, cansada de esperar carraspee un poco.

-Deanely te dije que no quería que me molestaran, estoy esperando una llamada importante-dijo sin despegar la vista de sus papeles.

-Pues lo tomaría en cuenta si fuera Deanely-conteste y en ese instante él volvió la vista y en cuanto me vio fue a darme un abrazo.

-Bella que gusto tenerte aquí. Siéntate, pero creí que me llamaría en vez de venir-

-Bueno ya sabes, me encanta dejar todo claro-

-Lo sé, siempre has sido muy correcta-dijo mirándome con anhelo, como esperando que fuera una súper heroína y llegara a salvar el día -no sabes el gusto que me da que estés aquí-

-A mí también me gusta estar aquí, pero olvidemos eso, a lo que vine-

Después de un par de minutos dejando las cosas claras, el turno, las prestaciones y todo acerca del manejo de lo que sería mi nueva área decidí retirarme para ver a Jasper.

-Bueno Carslie creo que tengo que irme si pretendo alcanzar a nuestro psicólogo estrella antes de que se valla-dije como despedida.

-Si más vale que te des prisa Jasper es muy puntual-dijo, al salir pregunte por el consultorio del Dr. Hale y después de dar un paseo por el ascensor llegue a mi destino; toque aquella puerta.

-Adelante-dijo distraídamente mientras guardaba sus cosas en un maletín-espero y sea algo importante, estoy a punto de irme-

-¿Por que será que toda la gente está demasiado ocupada para darme u minuto?-pronuncie y en cuando escucho mi voz volteo y corrió a abrazarme.

-Bella que alegría verte, pero ¿qué te trae por aquí?-dijo al soltarme e invítame a tomar asiento mientras él se apoyaba en su escritorio esperando mi respuesta.

-¿Qué acaso aún no sabes?-dije haciéndome la tonta.

-Hmp, discúlpame pero no-

-Bueno, resulta que Jake y yo volvimos Forks a trabajar aquí-dije, no se hizo esperar la sonrisa de Jasper quien alegre volvió a abrazarme.

-Alice se va a volver loca cuando te vea ¿hace cuánto que no se ven? desde la boda de mi hermana-

-A si es, hace poco vi a mi hermano y a Rose, sabes que habló cada vez que puedo-me excuse.

-Yo diría cada vez que te acuerdas que tienes familia-se quejo.

-Tal vez, pero agradezco estar aquí ahora, soy una persona diferente-

-Se nota. Sólo mírate, ¿qué ahora eres una renegada?-dijo mientras veía mi aspecto un tanto rebelde como él decía.

-Eso parece, por cierto sabes en ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Esme?-

-Debe estar en la casa-

-Bien voy a saludarle y después con Jake; los cuartos en casa de Charlie están ocupados y tengo que conseguir en donde pasar la noche-dije sin darle oportunidad de brindarme ayuda, no la necesitaba.

Había pasado tanto tiempo con Jake, él y yo siempre solos, saliendo adelante, sin ayuda de nada ni nadie; ahora él y yo éramos personas reconocidas y no necesitábamos de la ayuda ni lastima de nadie.

-Puedes quedarte en casa de Esme y Carslie seguramente a ellos no les molestara, sabes que siempre hay un lugar en esa casa para ti-

-Gracias Jasper, pero yo sabré como arreglar las cosa, yo puedo sola-dije parándome para irme.

-Veo que eres más necia que nunca-

-Jasper soy autosuficiente, esa es la palabra-dije antes de salir de su despacho con la frente en alto.

El camino hacia la casa Cullen fue deprimente, sentía que el pecho se me oprimía como en antaño; sabía muy bien a que se debía, pero me negaba a flaquear delante de aquel hombre que sentí como el amor de mi vida.

Cuando detuve la moto frente aquella casa recapacite, jamás me dejaría vencer por el ego y palabras falsa de Edward Cullen. Y al levantar la vista lo vi, estaba cerrando la puerta con aquel aire sin vergüenza tan característico de él y recordando que no era la chiquilla que alguna vez pisoteo; si no la mujer que todos volteaban a ver al pasar, aquella de la que todo mundo esperaba mucho y que sin pensarlo pasaba por donde fuera contoneando su figura con seguridad; la misma que había obtenido después de pasar tanto tiempo con Jake.

Sabía que todos tenia la razón, ahora me parecía tanto a Jacob Black, que si alguien me lo habría dicho jamás lo hubiera creído.

Y con mi recién adquirida gracia me acerque hacia el-Hola Edward ¿está tu mamá?-dije, el solo se paralizo y sin disimulo alguno recorrió mi cuerpo-¿qué Edward te comió la lengua el ratón? o simplemente se te olvido como se tiene que hablar-me mofé en su cara.

-Ahh perdón ¿qué querías?-dijo pretendiendo reponerse de aquella impresión.

-Hombre tenias que ser-dije al ver que no despegaba su vista de mi cuerpo-¿qué si se encuentra Esme?-pronuncie lentamente enfatizando con un poco de burla en mi voz.

-A no, se encuentra en casa de Emmett-después de eso no me moleste en vánales despedidas e hipócritas intensiones, di la vuelta hacia mi moto.

-Ei, pero no sabes donde viven-dijo en un intento de tener el control, para su desgracia yo sabía perfectamente en donde vivían. De las pocas veces que había venido a Forks solo había pasado a visitar a mis padres y al recién formado matrimonio Swan.

-Claro que lo sé, del lado oeste de la casa, cruzando el rio-dije antes de ponerme el casco y haciendo gala de mis facultades di una vuelta y desaparecí a gran velocidad por el bosque.

Toque la puerta de la gran casa conocida hace un par de meses y espere a ser atendida, lo que nunca espere fue que me abriera mi pequeña sobrina.

-Tía Bella-se echo a mis brazos y tras ella venia Esme un tanto agitada de seguirle el paso a la pequeña traviesa.

**¿Como ven a Bella? ****Pues creo que Bella me encanta esta segura y no tiene miedo, tal vez sea un poco agresiva sobre todo con Edward, pero creo que la mayoria actuaria asi si le hicieran algo parecido...****las cosas realmente han cambiado mucho ya lo veran eee**

**Bien cuidense besos...**


	2. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**Chicas saben lo que lamento subir hasta ahora pero en mi defensa dire que me mude de ciudad , de casa,me quebre una pata, me enferme del estomago y la lista se vuelve interminable,pero lo que si es bueno que el capitulo me quedo genial es uno de los mas largos que escrito y esta de a cien;a parte que en este capitulo se resuelven varias dudas y las que sean observadoras descubriran muchas cosas.**

**Capítulo II "Reencuentros"**

**-Bella-**

-Odette Swan Hale cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no abras la puerta a desconocidos-la regaño Esme. Después de regañarla Esme le pidió que se fuera a jugar, con la escusa de que los adultos tenían que hablar.

-Hija ¿cómo estás? ¿por qué no hablaste? hubiera ido a recogerte ¿cómo está tu madre? ¿y Phil? ¿y dónde dejaste a Derek? ¿cómo está el pequeño?-dijo tan rápido que recordé de donde había sacado Alice aquella singular forma de hablar.

-Esme tranquila toma aire, no me voy a ir a ningún lado-

-Es que estoy tan emocionada de que estés aquí-dijo aferrándose a mí en un fuerte abrazo.

Después de estar aclarando sus dudas, alguien entro a la casa, yo automáticamente me gire hacia la puerta.

-¿Esme sabes de quién es la moto qué esta allá afuera? Porque el sistema es maravilloso-dijo Rose distraída mientras depositaba sus cosas en el mueble de la entrada.

-Jake y yo arreglamos el sistema de inyección-le conteste, ella alzo la cara y asombrada fijo la vista en mi.

-¿Bella?-

-Sí, creo que ése es mi nombre-dije parándome para verla mejor.

-Bella-grito al lanzarse a mis brazos-¿pero qué haces aquí?-

-¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?-

-Si Jacob-dijo haciendo referencia al parecido adquirido con los años para después sentarse frente a mí y Esme.

-Carslie nos ofreció trabajo-

-Así que tú y tu amado vuelven a Forks-reflexiono.

-A si es-me reí por el apelativo impuesto a Jake.

-Es maravilloso, pero ¿cuándo llegaste?-

-Hoy como a eso de las diez de la mañana-

-¿Y por qué no avisaste?-

-Quería que fuera sorpresa, de hecho le pedí a Esme y a Carslie encarecidamente que no dijeran nada-

-¿Así que tu sabias?-le reclamo a Esme.

-Tía, tía-gritaba Odette-vamos a jugar-yo salí al patio, dejando a la chicas discutiendo.

Estaba empujando a Odette en el columpio cuando oí su grito.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿por qué no me avísate que venias? ¿por qué no avísate cuando llegaste? ¿por que tuve que enterarme por Jasper? ¿acaso ya no me quieres?-gritaba histérica asustando a mi sobrina.

-Alice controla tus ímpetus, asustas a la niña-

-No pongas de escusa a la niña-gritaba Alice.

-Odette-grito Jasper desde la casa, la niña corrió hacia él y Jasper di un último vistazo antes de entrar y dejarme con su fierecilla.

-Alice era una sorpresa y si no mal recuerdo las sorpresas son para sorprender. No se avisa-

-No uses el sarcasmo conmigo ¿qué no entiendes que me preocupo por ti? Nunca llamas y cuando vienes solo vienes un par de días y cuando me entero ya te fuiste y nunca me avisas-se quejo, yo la abrase y rodee los ojos.

-Alice, Alice siempre tan dramática-

-Ya cállate-dijo golpeándome y empezando a llorar.

-¿Y ahora porqué lloras?-

-Es que volviste y yo se que vas a salvar a mi hermano de la bruja roja-dijo haciendo alusión Tanya y su parecido a la bruja del mago de Oz.

-Alice no me interesa salvar al imbécil de tu hermano, ahora es más idiota de lo que lo recuerdo-dije separándome lo suficiente para que me viera a la cara. Dejándole claro que no quería hablar del tema, pero ella no entendió.

-¿Ya lo viste? ¿verdad qué está más guapo?-

-Si claro, esta para chuparse los dedos-ironice.

-Lo sabía, aún puede haber algo entre ustedes-chillo de alegría.

-Alice oíste eso, parece que ya esta lo comida-le invente para que se callara.

-O que bien ya tengo mucha hambre-dijo brincando mientras entraba a la casa. Bien hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-Me mentisté-dijo Alice en un adorable puchero.

-Quería que cerrarás el pico-dije encogiéndome de hombros, ella se enfurruño en su lugar y Jasper la beso; estaba sentándome cuando la estruendosa voz de Emmett lleno el ambiente.

-Familia ya llegue-grito como serie televisiva.

-Ya te oímos-le dije volteándome a verlo, el palideció al verme.

-Enana eres tú-

-No soy la abuela que bien del más allá a jalarté la orejas. Claro que soy yo Emmett-él corrió y me levantó dando vueltas conmigo en el aire como cuando chicos.

-Que gusto tenerte aquí-dijo al ponerme en el suelo.

-Papi, papi-grito Odette al verlo

-¿Qué princesa?-

-Yo quiero volar como mi tía Bella-le dijo, la tomo en sus brazos y la pequeña se veía más insignificante con las manazas de Emmett rodeando su cintura.

-Así que los rumores son ciertos-dijo mientras giraba a la niña en el aire, se detuvo y la lanzo al aire varias veces.

-Emmett ten cuidado-

-Tranquila no pasa nada-el volvió a aventarla un par de veces más y la niña parecía fascinada.

-Gracias papi-dijo cuando la bajo y se abrazo tiernamente a la masa que tenia Emmett por pierna.

-De nada princesa-la niña sonriente corrió al patio -bien ya no contestaste mi pregunta-dijo sentándose y besando a Rose.

-No sé de que hablas-

-En todo el pueblo se rumora que una nueva chica en una lujosa moto llego al pueblo, que anda levantando suspiros y al parecer trabajara para el Dr. Cullen, por lo visto cumples con todos los requisitos-

-Pues al parecer los rumores son ciertos-dije con aire despreocupado.

-Así que la incorregible vuelve a casa-

-En realidad vine por trabajo-

-¿Te quedaras?-

-Pues aún no tengo en donde quedarme-

-Puedes quedarte en mi cada hija, sabes que a Carslie y a mí no me molesta tenerte ahí-

-Gracias Esme, pero Jake quedo de llamar para ver algunos departamentos-

-Jake, Jake, que acaso es lo único que sabes decir-se quejo Alice.

-Es con él único que he contado durante nueve años-

-Fue así, por que así lo quisiste-me regaño Jasper.

-No necesite de su ayuda antes y no la necesito ahora-

-Cariño enserio no nos molesta brindarte hacilo-dijo Esme tratando de arreglar la tensión en el ambiente.

-Lo sé. Solo no, gracias-me disculpe

-Si es por Edward, el ni pasa tiempo en casa-dijo Alice y yo me enoje. No me interesaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer.

-Alice, Alice, siempre tan indiscreta e inoportuna-dije dejándole claro a mi parecer que no quería saber de él, ella me miro y una triste lagrima rodo por su cara antes de dejarnos; Jasper salió detrás de ella.

-Que hermosa, tú sí que sabes dar una bienvenida-me reprendió Jasper pero no me importaba, había aprendido que primero era mi seguridad.

-Bella te quiero muchísimo, pero si no cambias esa actitud puedes irte despidiendo por qué no te quiero en mi casa-dijo Rose.

Lo había estropeado, pero no lo iba a admitir, fue cuando el silencio abrumó.

-Págame renta-dijo Esme.

-¿Qué?-dije confundida.

-No quieres mi ayuda, págame renta-

-Está bien-dije sacando mi cartera y dejándoles 300 dólares-un mes por adelantado, así funciona-ella recibió el dinero y se despidió-Carslie y los chicos debes estar esperándome para comer-

Nosotros pasamos al comedor; Rose empezó a servir.

-¿A qué horas vas a disculparté?-dijo

-No tengo por qué hacerlo, solo defiendo lo que siento-

-No cabe duda, eres una copia fiel de Jacob Black igual de desesperantes-dijo pasándole el plato a Emmett.

-Hmp-

-¿Eso qué significa?-

-No me interesan tus sermones-dije, ella aventó el plato frente a mí, mojándome toda, yo me moleste y la rete. Cuando Emmett soltó la carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?-lo fulmine.

-Bella, ella no es Edward así que por favor baja ese maldito escudo y compórtate-dijo zapeándome y luego volteo a ver a Odette-cariño maldito es una mala palabra, tu no debes decirla-

-Ok papi-dijo la niña mientras seguía con su comida.

-Vamos Bella soy Emmy-hizo una mueca por el apodo y continuo-ella es Rose y la pequeña duende, que por cierto lastimaste es Alice, no necesitas protección con nosotros-dijo y lo entendí, ellos eran mi familia no me harían daño.

Era tarde y Odette ya se había quedado dormida en las piernas de Emmett mientras platicábamos, sonó el teléfono de Rose y ella tuvo que dejarnos-¿Hace cuánto que cambiaste el sistema de inyección de la moto?-

-Hace una semana-

-Con razón parece tan bueno, ¿así qué ya sabes de mecánica?-indago.

-Lo suficiente como para no morirme del susto-dije con orgullo.

-¿Y cuanto alcanza?-

-220Km/h-

-Wow si que es rápida ¿y ya la has manejado a esa velocidad?-

-Claro-dije recordando toda esa adrenalina circulando por el cuerpo.

-¿Así qué intrépida?-

-Hay mucha cosa que no sabes de mí-

-Eso es interesante-en eso volvió Rose alarmada.

-¿Emmett podrías cuidar mañana a Odette?-

-No tengo una reunión con promotores y algunos pendientes ¿por qué?-

-Tengo que salir y no puedo llevar a Odette-

-Si quieren yo la cuido-me ofrecí.

-No como crees, no podría robarte tu tiempo-dijo Rose.

-Tranquila no tengo nada que hacer, entro hasta el lunes. Solo tengo que recoger mañana a Derek en el aeropuerto y recoger mi auto; yo la cuido-insistí

-¿Mañana llega Derek?-dijo Emmett.

-Sí, que acaso no te aviso Reneé?-

-Sí, pero no lo recordaba-

-Ay Emmett aún sigues olvidando recoger a tus hermanos -me burle.

-Solo lo olvide momentáneamente-dijo Emmett defendiéndose.

-No me sorprende-dijo Rose riéndose más tranquila.

-¿Entonces me dejan a la niña?-estaban por contestarme cuando sonó mi celular -Si-

-Bella ¿qué tal todo? ¿conseguiste en dónde dormir?-dijo Jake del otro lado d la línea.

-Sí, conseguí que Esme me rentará-

-No, hablas enserio ¿Esme Cullen te va a rentar?-dijo asombrado.

-Digamos que la obligue-me reí-¿qué tal tu papa?-

-Bien, salió con Clara; oye hablaba para ver si aún iremos juntos a recoger a mi chaparro-dijo emocionado, ya que Derek era el hermano que siempre quiso.

-Claro, solo que voy a cuidar a Odette-

-Fantástico, paso por ti a las siete y media para ir por los autos-

-Ok, nos vemos, descansa besos-

-También, sueña con los angelitos, te quiero bye-

-¿Qué paso?- curioso Rose.

-Jake pasará por nosotros a la siete y media-

-Ok-asintieron ambos.

-Bueno me voy tengo pendientes que arreglar-dije despidiéndome, cuando Odette se levanto alarmada.

-¿Tía ya te vas?-

-Si cariño-ella me abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Cuándo volverás a vernos?-dijo algo triste, ya que siempre que venía eran dos días a lo mucho y era normal que se sintiera así.

-Mañana vendré por ti, iremos a recoger a Derek al aeropuerto-ella asintió más tranquila.

-¿Y cuándo te irás?-

-Cariño tía Bella va a trabajar con el abuelo Carslie-intercedió Rose por mí.

-Genial-grito en su lugar y volteo con su ojitos de cordero degollado a ver a sus padres. No había duda pasar tanto tiempo con Alice la había echado a perder -Mami, papi tía Bella puede quedarse estoy segura que las dos cabemos en mi cama-aseguro.

-Princesa-le hable y ella volteo de inmediato-me tengo que ir, pero no te preocupes volveré por ti mañana temprano-

-Ok, estaré esperando-dijo y me fui dejando a Rose y Emmett explicándole a la niña la infinidad de preguntas que se le cruzaban por la cabeza.

Al entrar en la casa Cullen, Jasper me miro con resentimiento, silenciosamente me acerque y escondida en su pecho estaba Alice; le hice una seña y él se movió al sillón individual fingiendo ver la televisión. Yo me senté junto a Alice que aferraba fuertemente sus piernas con sus brazos.

-Alice- le hable, ella temerosa alzo su rostro -estaba pensando, ya que volví ¿quería saber si te gustaría ir de compras conmigo el domingo?-la soborne y una leve sonrisa surco su cara.

-¿Qué le hiciste y dónde dejaste a mi amiga?-

-No le hice nada, soy yo, pero ya sabes se acerca el invierno y quiero estar al pendiente de la nueva temporada y hoy que pase estaban inhaurando un centro comercial-

-¿Enserio? ¿no estás bromeando?-

-Claro que no-

-Vaya creo que cambiaste más de lo que pensé-

-Y lo que te falta-

-Bueno que te guste ir de compras y hallas generado un sentido de la moda es un buen inicio-

-Sí, todo gracias a Jake-pensé al hablar. Jake estaba arto de verme con la misma ropa y cuando se arto por completo decidió que era lo suficiente sofisticada como para no considerar cambiar mi forma de vestir.

Alice me abrazo contenta hasta que se le borro la sonrisa.

-Se que te duele hablar de él, pero no debiste de haberme tratado así-

-Lo lamento, pero he sido así casi una década, tan fría e indiferente. No es tan sencillo cambiar-

-Se que te afecto. A todos lo hizo, pero podrías guardar esa actitud para él-dijo haciendo un lindo puchero.

-No prometo nada-ella hizo ojitos, pero ese truco hace mucho que había dejado de funcionar conmigo-Alice dije que lo intentaría no presiones; qué tal si me enseñas en donde voy a dormir-ella se levanto deprisa y subió las escaleras.

-Sígueme, vas a quedarte en el antiguo cuarto de Rose y Emmett-dijo encendiendo la luz y revelando un sitio diferente al que recordaba.

-Parece que hubo cambios por aquí-

-No eres la única que cambio, yo me mude al sótano con Jasper, Rose y Emmett ocupan mi antiguo cuarto, ocupando el closet como cuarto para Odette mamá dejo este como el cuarto de invitados-

-¿Y el ático?-

-Estudio-biblioteca-yo asentí y entre al cuarto.

-Te dejo, si necesitas algo sabes dónde buscarme-dijo desapareciendo.

Después de bañarme, me dio sed y baje por un vaso de agua.

-Ya llegue-grito Edward mientras yo atravesaba la sala con mi vaso y no pude evitar reírme de él- -¿de qué te ríes?- pronuncio tajantemente.

-Todos están en sus cuartos, nadie va a oírte y a mí no me interesa-dije con una sonrisa.

-Imagine que estarías aquí-dijo bastante cortante.

-Si no te gusta tápate los ojos y no me veas, pero ten cuidado no te vayas a caer-comente usando el mismo tono que el.

-Pues si no soy tu-hizo alusión a mis antiguos días de torpeza.

-Claro que no-dije riéndome. Apostaría que primero se caería el que yo; gracias a mi recién adquirida gracia y destreza por la práctica de ciertos deportes-y si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ver tu horrible cara-dije sin permitirle contestar andando con gracia hacia mi cuarto.

Para las seis y media de la mañana siguiente yo ya me encontraba bañada, desayunada y ahora atravesaba el prado hacia la casa para recoger a Odette. Como no vi la luz encendida fui hacia la puerta trasera y entre por ahí.

-Cariño despierta-le dije a mi sobrina cuando llegue hasta ella; ella despertó y empezó buscar sus cosas y vestirse; yo la ayude y luego baje a darle de desayunar.

-Bella, rayos me asuste-dijo Rose al bajar por las escaleras.

-Sabías que iba a venir-

-Sí, pero ¿por dónde entraste?-dijo tomando un poco del desayuno que prepare.

-Sabes, Emmett tiene el mal habito de dejar la puerta trasera abierta-le dije, mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a mi café.

-Si, generalmente yo verifico que todo esté cerrado-dijo sentándose a desayunar.

-Que rico huele ¿qué hay de desayunar?-pregunto Emmett al entrar al comedor.

-Hice pan francés-dije

-Mmm, ya extrañaba tu comida- dijo metiéndose una cuchara del plato de Rose al aboca-creo que te has superado-

-Son muchos años de práctica y unas cuantas clases de cocina -dije al verlos comer felices.

Como era de esperarse Jake estuvo con Seth por nosotros tan puntualmente como siempre y después de hacer las presentaciones necesarias y acomodar la silla de Odette salimos a recoger nuestros autos. Seth nos dejo y se fue a trabajar.

Después de hacer los tramites nos entregaron los autos, de ahí nos echamos a andar a la casa de Billy; así sería más fácil.

Jake entro a dejar sus cosas mientras yo acomodaba la silla de Derek en el asiento trasero de mi querido Audi.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-dijo desesperada Odette al ver solo entrar y salí a Jake.

-Tranquila cariño, seguro Jake no tarda-dije recargada en el auto, un poco impaciente, después de todo iría al aeropuerto a recoger a mi mocoso. En poco tiempo Jake termino de desempacar, apareciendo él y Billy en el umbral.

-Buenos días Bella-saludo Billy.

-Buenos días Billy ¿cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien gracias a dios-

-Bueno ya basta, vámonos que se nos hace tarde-dijo Jake emocionado interrumpiendo y subiéndose al auto.

-Bueno Billy creo que nos vemos después-dije al entrar al auto.

A las diez y media como estaba previsto el vuelo proveniente de Phoenix, Arizona llego y mi pequeño mocoso fue el último en bajar, en cuanto Derek vio a Jake intento correr, pero una azafata lo detuvo, nosotros nos acercamos.

-Ustedes vienen por él-

-Si-le contesto Jake, ella reviso los papeles y volvió a mirarnos.

-Usted debe ser Isabella Swan-

-Aja-

-Me permite sus credenciales-ella los tomo y después de firmar unos papeles dejaron pasar a Derek, que corrió a abrazar a Jake.

-Jake te extrañe-dijo abrazándolo cuando él lo cargo.

-Y a mí no me extrañaste-le reclame

-Bella-grito estirando los brazos, yo lo cargue y lo apreté en mis brazos- hermanita te extrañe-dijo escondiendo su pequeña carita en mi cuello - ¿Quién es ella?- al voltear note que señalaba a Odette que nos miraba desde el piso.

-Ella es Odette, la hija de Emmett y Rose-le explicamos cuando lo baje.

-Oh, mucho gusto, me disculpó; soy Derek tu tío-dijo tendiéndole su manita, tal y como Jake y yo le habíamos enseñando; ella lo miro extraño, pero después de meditarlo le volvió el gesto. Mi hermano estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato y era hermoso, era mi caballerito.

-Creo que te falta saber un poco más de modales-le dijo Derek con aquel aire adulto y maduro que se había vuelto parte de él. Mi sobrina se le quedo viendo como queriendo descifrar el real significado de sus palabras, hasta que sus ojos brillaron y una hermosa sonrisa se le dibujo.

-Se mucho de modales, que acaso no ves, es de la última temporada-dijo alegre mientras estiraba su vestido y daba medios círculos en su lugar. Derek la miro y luego volvió a verme.

-Creo que lo mejor será irnos-dijo Jake cargando la maleta de mi hermano y tomando a Derek en brazos y yo a Odette.

-Sabes, creo que él es raro-me dijo.

-Puede ser, pero él se siente adulto. Sabes nunca pasa tiempo con gente de su edad, siempre esta con adultos-

-Que aburrido-

-Para el eso es normal, así es feliz-le explique a mi sobrina.

Después de meter la maleta y cerciorarme de que mis pequeños estuvieran bien amarrados en sus sillas, me acomode.

-¿Y bien adónde vamos? Aun tenemos gran parte de la mañana libre-

-Por un helado-dijo Derek.

-Al parque-dijo Odette.

-Ok vamos al parque-dije encendiendo el motor.

-¿Por qué vamos primero al parque?-protesto Derek.

-Por que si vamos primero por el helado estarás lleno como para correr-le dije.

Cuando llegamos al parque me senté a ver los jugar, escapando de Jake que fingía estar lo suficientemente cansado como para atraparlos. Jake sería un estupendo padre, era esa especie rara de hombre que se preocupaba por el bienestar de los niños mientras los mimaba demasiado. Simplemente no podía evitar enamorarme de esa faceta tan alegre, cálida y sobreprotectora de mi Jake; pocas veces regañaba a un niño y nunca lo veías negarse a pasar un tiempo rodeo de las risas de ellos; Jake estaba tan familiarizado a pasar su tiempo con niños que no imaginaba su vida de otra forma.

El era adorable y le era sencillo camuflajearse entre ellos a pesar de su musculatura y talla, pero eso era lo que amaba de él, le era tan sencillo regalar una sonrisa y seguir su camino.

Cuando se cansaron de andar jugando fueron a mi pidiendo que nos marcháramos, tratándolos de torturarlos un poco les dije que era tiempo de volver a casa, ellos tristes se subieron al auto, yo saque mi cámara de la guantera y les tome una foto cuando me estacione en la heladería.

No me permitieron ni abrir la puerta, Jake tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de ellos.

Cuando entre me encontré a Jake riéndose de ellos y yo volví a tomar una foto. Los niños se encontraban brincando y parados de puntitas para ver por el escaparate, cuando Jake se canso de reírse a sus costillas levanto a Derek, él apunto a todos los sabores indeciso.

-Tía, puedes levantarme- pidió Odette, yo la alce y ella empezó a decidir. Por un momento la baje para sacar la cartera, pero ella salió corriendo.

Preocupada volteé a buscarla y la encontré abrazada al cuello de Edward y más a fuerzas que de ganas me acerque a ellos.

Después del cálido saludo regresamos al escaparate, pedimos nuestros helados y salimos de ahí.

Íbamos de camino a mi auto cuando Derek se despidió de Edward y él le devolvió el saludo, pero no pude evitar agarrar más fuerte a mi pequeño y tensarme, Jake que sostenía a Odette se acerco hacia mí y deposito un tierno beso en mi cuello.

-Tranquila, lo vas asustar-susurro antes de llegar al auto.

-¿Cariño por qué esa cara?-le pregunte a Odette de camino a casa de Jake.

-Es que no me gusta ver a la bruja con mi tío Ed-contesto

-¿Cuál bruja?-

-Ya sabes la mujer del cabello alborotado-

-Tanya-dijo Jake al voltear a verla.

-Si ella, mi mami y tía Alice dicen que es una bruja por lastimarlo, yo no quiero que lo lastime-concluyo y Jake pasó su fuerte mano sobre la mía, que se encontraba en la palanca de velocidades. Tuve que respirar profundo antes de decir algo, no quería que mi sobrina estuviera triste por Tanya, mucho menos por Edward saliera lastimado, aunque se lo mereciera.

-Cariño no te preocupes por eso, seguramente que tu tío se dará cuenta y solucionara el problema-le dije, ella pareció más contenta.

Al estacionarme frete a la casa, baje a despedirme de Jake.

-Gracias por la linda mañana, sabes qué amo a ese niño-dijo frente a mí, pero yo no pude evitar recordar todo. Desvié mis ojos de su cálida mirada y me permití perderme lejos.

-Sabes, creo que tendré que buscar una guardería para Derek-dije en un tono amargo, aún molesta de que Odette se preocupara por el imbécil de Edward. Jake se acercó y me abrazo fuertemente mientras depositaba pequeños beso en mi rostro, él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por mi mente y no dudo en tranquilizarme.

-Escuche que la guardería del hospital es hermosa-dijo separándose lo suficiente para mirar mis ojos aún sujetándome fuertemente de la cadera, asegurándose de que me sintiera protegida. No pude evitar sujetarlo del cuello y soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Sí, es hermosa la visite ayer-le confirme, el se acerco y me dio un tierno beso, a lo que respondí con una linda sonrisa.

-Vez todo solucionado-dijo, pero sabía que no se refería a la guardería.

-Creo que es hora de llevar a Odette a casa-dije abrazándolo.

-Pues no se nota que quieras irte-se burlo, yo me separe y le di un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Ya me voy-

-Anda sí, con cuidado, me saludos a los chicos-

Al llegar a la casa de mi hermano Odette bajo corriendo al igual que Derek, solo que él se paro frente a la casa.

-Es enorme-dijo.

-Así le gustan las cosa a Emmett, lo sabes-dije, el asintió, después entro a la casa y yo detrás de el.

-Ya llegaron-grito Rose desde arriba de las escaleras.

-Si-dije rodeando los ojos.

-Cuñada-grito Derek mientras corría hacia Rose.

-Hola Derek-dijo cargando al pequeño en brazos.

-Cuñada-repito mientras se abrazaba a ella.

-Derek soy Rose-dijo cuando lo puso en el suelo.

-¿Ya no eres mi cuñada? ¿acaso te divorciaste de Emmy?-dijo angustiado.

-No como crees, pero mi nombre es Rose-el volvió a verme pidiéndome ayuda.

-Derek, es Rose-dije.

-Es mi cuñada, eso es-dijo seguro asiéndonos reír.

-Solo llámame Rose-le dijo.

-Jake dice que hay que darle su lugar a la gente y tú y yo no somos iguales-

-A ya sé de dónde viene todo esto-dijo Rose mientras me miraba escéptica, ya que siempre que llamaba Jake le decía lo mismo para hacerla enojar –Derek, Jake y yo-

-Jacob para ti-replico.

-Bien Jacob y yo nos llevamos así, tú no tienes por qué llamarme así-trato de convencerlo.

-Pero tú eres mi cuñada-trato de defenderse.

-Pero ves que tu hermana siempre me llame cuñada-Derek me volteo a ver buscando alguna respuesta.

-Derek, solo dile Rose-le dije a mi hermanito.

-Ok empecemos de nuevo, Rose podrías decir de nuevo ya llegaron -dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, ella lo hizo sin decir nada, pero aun confundida.

-Ya llegaron-

-Rose-grito de nuevo mientras corría hacia ella.

-Ay amor gracias-dijo cargándolo de nuevo, al ponerlo en el suelo ella se agacho a quedar a su altura.

-¿Derek por qué se tardaron?-

-Bella nos llevo por un helado a Ice Cream en donde encontramos a la bruja y luego vinimos aquí-le dijo, Rose iba a preguntarle algo cuando entro Odette corriendo.

-Derek que esperas vamos a jugar-el volteo a verme pidiendo permiso. El salió corriendo gritándole a mi sobrina que no fuera tan deprisa.

-Sabes creo que le hace daño pasar tanto tiempo contigo, no parece un niño-

-¿Que quieres que pase más tiempo con Emmett? claro que no, solo mírate en lo que te convirtió-dije bromeando.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo negando con la cabeza

-No tiene niños con quien jugar, solo se la pasa con Reneé y Phil, cuando no lo pasa con Jake y conmigo; cómo quieres que sea un niño normal-dije sentándome en el sillón.

-Eso sí, ¿entonces se encontraron a Tanya?-

-Sí y sabes deberían cuidar tu y Alice lo que dicen frente a la niña, ya sabes son como esponjas, todo retienen-dije tratando de evitar el tema.

-Sabes lo que pienso al respecto a la relación de Tanya y Edward y no pienso mentirle a la niña-

-Sabes es mejor que me vaya, tengo que desempacar-dije levantándome, yendo hacia los niños-Derek ya vámonos-le grite, ellos vinieron corriendo.

-¿Tía van a venir mañana de nuevo?-

-No lo sé princesa, pero Derek va a pasar una temporada aquí-ella sonrió con mi respuesta y volvió a jugar, yo tome a Derek y salí. Lo subí al auto, lo amarre en su silla y volví al pórtico junto a Rose.

-Sabes estaba pensando meter a Derek a la guardería del hospital, no quiero dar molestia y estaba pensando ya que los niños se llevaron tan bien y a Derek no le gusta convivir con extraños, sería mucho pedir llevar a Odette para que mi hermanito estuviera bien-

-Claro, no hay ningún problema-

-Ok, por cierto le dices a Emmett que lo vaya a ver le hace mucha ilusión verlo-le pedí antes de marcharme.

-¿Bella?-pregunto mi mosco de camino a la casa.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-

-¿Todas las niñas son igual de raras que Odette?-

-No cariño, Odette es algo diferente-le conteste sabiendo a lo que se refería.

Luego de estacionarme, baje a Derek y tome su maleta.

-Puedo ayudarte-dijo al verme cargando la maleta.

-Está bien, toma la maleta-él la tomo y yo cargue la mayor parte, solo permitiéndole sentirse útil y caballeroso. Al llegar a la puerta Derek toco el timbre y me sonrió mientras esperábamos que alguien nos abriera.

-Bella hija, no te esperaba hasta tarde-dijo abrazándome, luego de un segundo noto que llevaba a Derek de la mano.

-¿Y quién este pequeño?-dijo Esme poniéndose a su altura.

-Mi nombre es Derek Dwyer-dijo presentándose.

-Esme Platt, mucho gusto-le regreso el gesto y él me volteo a ver.

-Esme, recuerdas que te hable de ella-el asintió y se permitió pasar-bien Esme vamos a desempacar-

-Ok hija, yo les hablo cuando ya esté la comida-Derek y yo fuimos a mi habitación y deje la maleta en la cama, le puse las caricaturas y baje por mis demás cosas.

-Bella ya está la comida-dijo Alice y la sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro -¿quién es éste apuesto caballero?-dijo, Derek noto su presencia, se bajo de la cama y se acerco a ella.

-Mi nombre es Derek Dwyer-le tendió la manita.

-Alice Cullen mucho gusto-

-El gusto es mío, a sus servicios-le dijo y en un impulso ella lo alzo en brazos, mi hermano se removió incomodo.

-Disculpe señorita, pero podría bajarme, no quiero importunar-le comento, Alice me miro y se burlo de mi.

-Bien caballero, sería mucho pedirle que me permitiera llevarlo a comer-le dijo contestándole igual, Derek voltio buscando una respuesta -¿y cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto Alice al bajar las escaleras.

-Tres años-le dijo al momento que le enseñaba sus deditos.

-Pues sabes mucho para tener esa edad-

-Jake y Bella me enseñan mucho, pero ¿Bella ella quién es?-

-Es la cuñada de Emmett-

-Bella por dios el niño no va a saber-

-Claro que si. Disculpe señorita, pero usted esta subestimando mis conocimientos; lo que Bella trato de decir es que usted es la novia del hermano de Rose-le contesto cortésmente y yo sonreí con aprobación.

-Jasper no es adorable-le dijo Alice a Jasper que la esperaba al final de las escaleras.

-¿Usted caballero le esta coqueteando a mi novia?-le dijo Jasper bromeando.

-No, no yo solo le estaba hablado con ella, usted tiene una novia muy agradable. Si le parece mantendré una distancia prudente-le dijo mientras se disculpaba con sus pequeñas manos.

-Me parece bien-

-Usted debe ser el joven Hale, permítame presentarme Derek Dwyer a su servicio-

-Gracias y está en lo correcto Jasper Hale lo que se le ofrezca y le pido que si no es mucho pedirle deje de tutearme-le pidió.

-Está bien-le dijo y Alice se lo llevo al comedor.

-Parece que alguien ha sido bien educado-dijo Jasper.

-Si nos hemos esmerado en darle una buena educación-

-Ya lo vi, pasa demasiado tiempo con ustedes se comporta como un adulto-declaró.

-Como quieres que se comporte, solo pasa tiempo con sus padres o con Jake y conmigo, está rodeado de adultos y siempre está ahí cuando estamos estudiando; te sorprendería todo lo que sabe-le dije y el asintió.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo va a quedarse?-

-Cerca d meses, mama no puede cuidarlos a él y Phil con la recuperación-

-¿Y cómo sigue Phil?-

-Pues le duele bastante, se fracturo tibia y peroné, si no tiene cuidado…bueno tu sabe lo que podría pasar-él asintió y pasamos a l comedor.

Después de presentarle a Carslie, Derek pareció más contento y tranquilo en esa casa; después de todo el ambiente que se vivía en esa casa siempre era agradable.

Después de comer Derek y yo vimos la tele y por ahí de las ocho le di de cenar y lo metí a bañar.

-Bella podrías traerme mi shampoo-

-Ahí está el mio-le dije cuando él estaba jugando en la tina.

-Sí, pero no quiero oler a fresas-

-Ok ya voy-dije, al regresar cuando iba a tallarle el cabello apareció Edward con el teléfono.

Luego de solucionar el problema con la llamada termine de llamarlo y se lo encargue a Esme, ya que necesitaban de mi ayuda en el hospital.

El domingo Derek se quedo a jugar con Odette mientras Alice y yo íbamos de compras. Pasamos el día de tienda en tienda hasta que ya no pudimos cargar más bolsas. Alice estuvo contenta porque al fin podría entender todo lo que me decía de moda.

Cuando volvimos a casa no podía con mí pequeño cuerpo.

El lunes me levante temprano y después de darle de desayunar a Derek y Odette nos fuimos al hospital.

Estábamos en el elevador que tomamos en el sótano, fui a checar y volvimos a tomar el elevador con los niños; en el siguiente piso se abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días Bella, niños-saludo Jasper al entrar, los niños saludaron y yo empezaba a incomodarme.

-Bella ¿te pasa algo?-

-Bella tiene claustrofobia-le dijo Derek y Jasper asintió con entendimiento.

-Tía Bella ¿por qué le tienes miedo a Santa Claus?-

-¿Qué?-le dije a Odette.

-Ya sabes claustrofobia-

-No cariño, yo no le tengo miedo a Santa Claus-

-¿Entonces?-

-A ella le da miedo estar encerrada-le contesto Derek. La puerta se abrió y nosotros salimos.

-Que tengan un buen día, suerte-grito Jasper desde el elevador. Después de dejar a los mocosos en la guardería regrese al elevador y me fui al servicio. Aún me quedaban muchas cosas por arreglar para que todo estuviera en orden.

**A poco Derek no es un amor, yo lo amo y tambien amo a este Jake, despues de todo convirtio a nuestra Bella en lo que realmente necesitaba convertirse para afrentar la situacion.**

**Ya saben cualquier duda la resuelvo y pues cuidense y diganme que tal, nos vemos besos bye.**


	3. Maldita suertuda

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**La verdad antes que nada pido disculpa es horrible no ppoder tener un tiempo para mi , para lo que me gusta,para lo que amo hacer,la escuela me esta volviendo loca,y queiro pedir alguien consejo sobre como poder hacer todo... bue****no los dejo leyendo y espero que les guste xoxo**

**Capítulo III "Maldita suertuda"**

**-Edward-**

El lunes por la mañana me levante muy temprano y después de darme un ducha y tomar el desayuno me fui al hospital.

Realmente no tenía rutina, no hacia lo mismo todos los días, pero si consistía en lo mismo: consultas, revisiones y operaciones. D consultas, d operaciones y d pasaba visita a mis pacientes, a veces si me sobraba tiempo lo utilizaba para comer una fruta o dar la vuelta en los pasillos; todo dependía de la tención y cantidad de trabajo que hubiera.

Las consultas fueron lo de siempre: mujeres de entre 18 y 60 años que venían para una simple revisión de rutina o una neonatal. Las operaciones solían distraerme; sencillamente el quirófano era algo mágico y esta mañana paso sin complicación alguna, aunque sin perder aquélla magia; después de todo siempre se salvaba una vida o se traía un ser a este mundo.

Era cerca de la una y justamente me encontraba en el tercer piso que era el de pediatría-ginecología. Estaba revisando los expedientes, verificando dosis y firmando unos cuantos estudios antes de dar la última ronda del día e ir por un bocadillo. Hoy había terminado temprano y por alguna extraña razón voltea a la puerta, ahí venia entrando ella con aquel aire egocentrista al caminar.

-Hola Diana ¿hace cuánto qué no nos vemos?-le dijo a la jefe de piso.

-Desde…ay que graciosa-

-Hmp-carraspee.

-¿Qué?-se volteo molesta al contestarme.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?-dije marcando territorio, ella iba del otro lado de esa gran puerta de cristal, allá podía cuidar niños, para eso le pagaban.

-Ay no me digas, no te han dicho-dijo con falsa inocencia.

-¿Decirme qué?-dije tomando las carpetas y empezando mis visitas.

-¿Usted quién es?-dijo mi paciente Juliet Johns.

-Soy su doctor, Edward Cullen-

-Gracias por su amabilidad doctor, pero ya me atiende alguien, ella-dijo apuntando a Bella que entraba al cuarto.

-Buenos días señora Johns-

-Buenos días doctora-

-¿Cómo están tu y el bebe?-

-Se ha estado moviendo bastante-

-Mmm, veremos a que se debe, le mandare hacer un ultrasonido, vendré cuando este el resultado-dijo garabateando en su tabla.

-Disculpa-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Podemos hablar afuera?-

-Nos permite señora Johns-

-Adelante-ella volvió a salir y yo detrás de ella.

-¿Qué te has creído?-reclame furioso

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones-

-No tienes el derecho, ni la autoridad para estar aquí-

-Ay es verdad nadie te lo dijo-

-Déjate de tus jueguitos-

-Bien. Ayer por la tarde; después de tu turno se presento una emergencia y ya sabes no, era necesario un neonatologo-dijo con arrogancia.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaron? ese es mi trabajo-dije molesto, porque después de todo si se presentaba una emergencia yo hubiera venido.

-Para eso estoy yo, no eres el único que puede solucionar este tipo de problemas-

-¿Tú?-

-Si- y entonces lo entendí, Carslie la había contratado por que también era neonatologa.

-Tú no puedes venir y hacer mi trabajo-gruñí.

-Para eso me pagan, además soy mejor que tu. Fui la mejor en mi clase-se mofo en mi cara.

-Eso es porque no me tuviste de compañero-

-Gracias a dios por eso, pero hasta donde se tu saliste con un promedio de 9.5, bastante prometedor, pero Jake y yo te hubiéramos hecho pomada; él con su 9.7 y yo con mi 9.8, lo que nos hace mejor que tu y no es mi única especialidad. Así que si me permites tengo un paciente, tu encárgate de su mama-dijo despectivamente. Ella volvió a entrar yo la seguí.

-Entonces señora Johns ¿algún dolor diferente o alguna molestia?-

-No doctora-

-Eso es bueno, nos vemos mañana, si no pasa nada, le dejo todo arreglado-dijo al cerrar el expediente.

-¿Él se va a quedar?-pregunto la señora insegura.

-Si-dijo estrellando el expediente en mi pecho.

-Pero ¿usted no confía en él?-

-Ciertamente-

-Entonces yo no tengo por qué confiar en él tampoco-

-Buen punto, pero yo solo estoy al cuidado del bebe, el será su ginecólogo-

-¿Pero es de confianza?-pregunto dudosa.

-Al parecer es el mejor en este hospital, pero no se preocupe estará bien, el doctor Cullen no hará nada. Que descanse-se despidió.

Después de convencer a la señora de que era tan bueno en lo que hacía, revisarla y recetarla terminé mis visitas.

Arto de la situación baje al comedor. Compre una limonada y un coctel de frutas, me senté junto a la ventana, minutos después Jasper se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Y ése milagro? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-No es nada-

-¿Ahora qué paso?-dijo con su tonito de psicólogo.

-No la aguanto-estalle.

-¿A quién? A Bella-dijo mientras la apuntaba.

Ella estaba en la mesa más opuesta a la nuestra platicando amenamente con Diana, no sé como la soportaba.

-Si, quien mas. Es tan orgullosa, altanera y egocéntrica se cree la ultima coca-cola del mundo-dije mientras picaba furiosamente mi fruta, ya que se negaba a ser comida.

-Tal pareciera que te estuvieras describiendo-

-Yo no soy así. Sabes lo que hizo, puso a mi paciente en mi contra. Mi paciente-

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-

-Ella viene hace un cara linda y tiene todo, se cree superman viniendo a salvar el día-

-Sabes leí su expediente, es bastante buena-

-No ayudas-

-Su índice de mortalidad es del 5%, tres decimas más abajo que el tuyo-dijo ignorando mi anterior comentario.

-Jasper ve niños-

-Por eso, los niños son más frágiles-

-Cállate Jasper- le dije, pero el se soltó riendo.

-Que tal chicos-saludo Jacob,ambos saludamos.

-Jacob no sabía que trabajarás aquí-pregunte.

-De hecho hoy empecé-dijo feliz.

-¿Y en qué área?-

-Pediatría-contesto, yo rodé los ojos genial.

-Jake gracias-dijo Jasper.

-¿Por qué?-

-Esta mañana me entere que eres el culpable de que nuestra Bella este de regreso-

-La conoces, además me lo debía. Bien los dejo tengo una cita que planear-dijo caminando hacia Bella que se encontraba ya sola.

-¿Así qué él es el culpable?-

-En realidad es él salvador. Deberías de ver las maravillas que hizo con Bella, te irías de espaldas al darte cuenta de la maravillosa mujer en la que se a convertido -dijo con orgullo.

-¿Y por qué no te casas con ella?-dije enfadado.

-Hay no, yo tengo a Alice, yo solo decía que Bella es justo lo que le faltaba a nuestras vidas-

-Dilo por ti, a mí solo me la apesta-

-¿En realidad qué es lo qué te molesta?-

-Ella tiene lo que yo siempre quise-

-¿Y cómo te sientes con eso?-

-Jasper no me terapees-dije parándome y dejándolo solo.

La última hora paso muy lenta y después de checar mi salida fui hacia el área común, me senté en el sillón de aquella sala, dándome por fin un respiro del agotador día.

-Hola-dijo Tanya besando mi cuello y abrazándome.

-Hola amor ¿Qué tal tu día?- le dije cansado

-Bien la verdad muy tranquilo ¿y tú?-

-Horrible-dije recargándome un poco en el sillón para verla a la cara.

-Pues yo conozco una forma de mejorar tu día-dijo al acercarse lentamente y besarme tiernamente, pero yo no quería eso; la agarre de tal manera que no la lastimara y la jale hacia mí, haciendo que cayera en el mullido sillón mientras la sostenía.

-Tenía planeado ir al cine, pero al parecer tú tienes otros planes-dijo sentándose sobre mí a horcadas y pasando sus manos a mi cuello, empezándose a general una deliciosa fricción entre nosotros.

-Te amo-le dije sobre sus labios antes de besarla mientras aferraba sus caderas. Mis sentimientos me abrumaron y mis hormonas nublaron mi cordura haciéndome olvidar por un momento el lugar donde estaba.

Ella se separó lo suficiente para tomar aire y yo aproveche la distracción llevando mis manos hacia abajo por su delicado cuerpo. Estas se enterraron debajo de su delgada blusa, presionando los puntos sensibles en su espalda, al tiempo que empezaba a rozar sus sensibles pezones sobre la tela. Ella termino arqueándose ofreciendo su cuerpo a mi hambrienta boca.

Para cuando se quedo sin blusa ella se movía constantemente y su respiración era errática.

-Edward para-jadeo, yo lo hice.

-¿Por qué?-

-No es el lugar-dijo haciéndose a un lado y poniéndose su blusa-oye aún sigue en pie mi invitación al cine-dijo.

-No, gracias-dije lleno de frustración y molesto por el horrible día que estaba teniendo.

-Bien cuídate-dijo despidiéndose al salir de la sala, enojada.

Desganado tome mis cosas y camine lentamente hacia mi auto. Llegar a casa me tomo 45 minutos rompiendo mi rutina, al entrar todo estaba tranquilo, probablemente nadie estuviera en casa. Tome algo de comer y me subí a mi cuarto.

Cuando estuve suficientemente controlado puse música y me tire en la cama.

En uno de esos espacios que tiene el disco, un acorde desentono el ambiente y molesto apague el aparato y baje al estudio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije a Bella que se encontraba con su manotas en mi piano.

-Disculpa tengo que pedirte permiso para estar aquí-

-No, pero ese es mi piano-

-Perdóneme usted señor egoísta, creí que Esme te había comunicado que me lo había prestado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Creyó que era innecesario traer el mío-

-¿Tienes uno?-

-Sí, Bella tiene un hermoso piano de cola blanco-dijo Derek apenas haciéndose notar en aquella sala, de no ser porque se alzo.

-Hola Derek, lamento que hallas escuchado eso-

-Descuida, pero hasta donde yo sé tú eres un maldito desgraciado. No me lo tomes a mal a mi me caes bien-dijo el pequeño haciéndome sentir incomodo, pero reaccione al escuchar la estúpida risita de Isabella.

-Bueno gracias por el voto de confianza-

-No es confianza es aceptación. Soy el único en mi familia a parte de Emmett al que le agradas-

-Ok, entendido-

-¿Es necesario qué deje de usar tu piano?-dijo ella con rencor.

-Sí, no quiero que lo toques, es mío-dije dando la vuelta y saliendo hacia mí cuarto. A mitad de las escaleras la voz d Derek me detuvo.

-Mande- me voltee.

-Edward, Bella me está enseñando a tocarlo, sería mucho pedir que me lo préstaras a mí, claro si no es mucho pedir. Prometo que ella no lo tocara más de lo necesario-dijo dulcemente.

-Si lo pones así está bien, úsalo, pero déjalo como estaba-le dije. No podía resistirme a él y su dulce carita. Deje pasar el incidente y volví a mi cuarto hasta la hora de la cena.

Para cuando baje a cenar todos se encontraban en la mesa, incluso los niños que platicaban animadamente de su "largo día en el hospital".

-¿Y bien Bella qué tal tu primer día en el hospital?-pregunto Esme muy interesada.

-Bastante bien he de decir, el único inconveniente que se presento es que un imbécil no me dejaba hacer mi trabajo-contesto insultándome de forma indirecta –de ahí en fuera estuvo bien-completo su frase animadamente regalándole un sonrisa a mi madre.

-Apuesto a que si supieras hacer bien tu trabajo no tendrías problemas-me burle.

-Disculpa-me reto con una mirada gélida.

-Sí, si supieras hacer bien tu trabajo no te toparías con gente como esa-

-Yo hago mi trabajo bien, tú eres el imbécil que se cree superman-

-Era mi paciente-

-Te dije que podías quedarte con la mama, el bebe es mío-dijo con superioridad. Llevándose la cuchara a la boca.

-El bebe es mi trabajo, ambos son mi trabajo-

-Ay no sabes cómo lo siento, que triste estoy por ti, mmm no es cierto; además tu bien lo has dicho era tu trabajo-

Yo me moleste porque era la misma persona que conocí a hace años. La misma que no se dejaba vencer y al ganar te lo restregaba en la cara. La persona que muchas veces deteste; porque era la única persona que me ganaba limpiamente y ahora regresaba a arruinarme mi tan maravillosa vida.

-Uhh, extrañaba esto-dijo Alice.

-¿Qué?-me voltee molesto a preguntarle.

-Pues es genial que Bella haya regresado, alguien debía bajarte de esa nube si yo soy Edward Cullen, soy el mejor ginecólogo uy uy que miedo, nadie me vence. Y llega Bella y te pone en tu lugar, esto sí que es vida-

-Alice compórtate-le dijo Carslie.

-No es mi culpa. Él es el egocéntrico. No puedo creer que sea mi hermano. Ni siquiera soporta la idea de una sana competencia, no soporta la idea de que haya alguien mejor que él-dijo picándome.

-Nadie es mejor que yo Alice-

-Bella lleva aquí tres días y apuesto que te ha puesto en tu lugar ya varias veces-dijo y yo me enfurruñe en mi lugar. Por que ciertamente Bella llevaba 3 días aquí y había demostrado que todo mundo la quería más a ella.

Tomo mis pacientes. Mis padres la amaban y apoyaban. Alice la quería más que a mí en estos momentos. Rose y Emmett la adoraban, nunca se pondrían en su contra y aunque Jasper estaba neutral no podía evitar ponerse de su lado de vez en cuando y disfrutar de la situación. Solo faltaba que Odette y Tanya estuvieran de su lado para que arruinara mi vida por completo.

Era bastante molesto saber que ella tenía el control de las cosas: sabía que ella era mejor que yo, pero eso no era pretexto para comportarse como lo hacía. Al terminar de comer alce mi plato y me encerré en mi cuarto.

-Adelante-dije al escuchar que golpeaban a mi puerta.

-Edward-

-¿Qué quieres Alice? No te basto dejarme en ridículo-dije viéndola de reojo, tratando de ignorar su presencia y centrar mi atención en la pantalla de televisión.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo acostándose a mi lado y mirándome fijamente.

-No pasa nada-

-Anda dime, acaso no soy tu hermanita-

-Pues no parece-

-¿A qué viene todo eso?-

-¿Por qué la apoyas más que a mí?-dije volteándome a verla.

-Edward, yo amaba que estuvieran juntos. Nunca te he visto más feliz que en aquellos años en que ambos se llevan genial. Que tu engañaras a Bella no solo la lastimo a ella, para mi cambiaron bastantes cosas; descubrí que no eras tan confiable como pensaba y tu decisión de continuar con Tanya me dejo claro que te habías convertido en un extraño, no eras mi hermano entonces y aún no lo eres. Respete tu decisión aquella vez porque sabía que me necesitabas, sabes que aún no lo apruebo y trato de mantenerme al margen. Ahora llega Bella y para mí esto está más tranquilo, un pedazo de mí que creí perdido volvió y trato de recuperar el tiempo perdido-dijo sin tomar aire empezándose a poner morada.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta-

-Todos sabemos lo que esa tarde causo en ti, pero te has puesto a pensar ¿Qué causo en ella? No es que pensará recordarte que eres culpable, pero ella te amaba y tu le partisté el corazón no una, sino dos veces. Si a ti te duele que le apoyo a ella ¿cómo crees que se sintió ella al saber que la persona que más amaba era quién la dañaba? el único que realmente estuvo para ella fue Jake y no sabes cómo me lamento no haber estado ahí para ella. Sé que tal vez lo hallas escuchado e incluso visto; ella no es la misma tiene poder e ira contenida. ¿Sabes que me agredió?-

-No, no sabía ¿Qué te hizo?-

-Me dijo indiscreta e imprudente-

-¿Y acaso no es cierto?-

-Edward ella trataba de no agredir a nadie, mucho menos ser grosera. Esa mujer a la que viste en la cena es tan extraña para mí como lo eres tu-

-Estas diciéndome que no me conoces. Vamos Alice me ves todos los días, soy tu hermano. Tú mejor que nadie me conoces-

-Eso creía; antes podía decir con exactitud qué dirección podían tomar tus decisiones, ahora no se si te importa lo que ellas causen. Edward la defiendo por que se que difícilmente podrías ganarle, es la única persona que sabe cómo ponerte en tu lugar sin que te hagas el ofendido. Ella Edward es la única persona que puede salvarte de ti mismo-

-Yo no necesito que me salven- rezongue.

-Lo necesitas más de lo que imaginas-dijo antes de que ambos nos quedáramos callados viéndonos el uno al otro. Muchos de mis recuerdos de la niñez volvieron y me sentí más vulnerable que nunca.

-Se que de alguna forma tienes razón-

-Siempre tengo la razón-se mofo.

-Alice yo sé lo que quiero-

-Dirás creer saber lo que quieres ¿qué es lo que quieres según tu?-

-Una familia-

-¿Y qué somos nosotros?-dijo enfadada.

-Alice sabes que los amo, pero yo quiero mi propia familia. Una esposa que le alegre verme cada mañana y cuando regrese al trabajo un niño corra a mis brazos. Quiero un perro que me haga fiestas al cruzar la puerta-

-Parece que tienes tus metas muy claras, pero eso nunca lo logras con Tanya-

-Vez, tu no me apoyas en realidad-gruñí mal humorado.

-Te apoyo enserio, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que te vayas al matadero. Sé que lo que quieres es algo natural, pero con Tanya, algo me dice que eso está mal-

-Es rencor, nunca la has querido-

-No me agrada, para que te lo niego, pero si te sirve de algo de aquí en adelante te apoyaré aunque sea tu suicidio. No diré nada al respecto-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sí, piensa en lo que quiere y en cómo conseguirlo yo te ayudaré en medida de lo posible-dijo dándome un beso en la frente antes de salir de mi cuarto.

Días después las cosas con Alice pintaban mejor que nunca, incluso trataba decentemente a Tanya y para mí eso era suficiente.

Con todos los demás pasaba la fiesta en paz, excepto claro, con Bella. Ella cada vez se volvía más insoportable y simplemente trataba de evitarla a toda costa, pero a veces resultaba imposibles y cuando era así; que era seguido la ignoraba. Solo cuando me colmaba la paciencia me volteaba a contestarle, pero ella siempre tenía algo mejor para contradecirme y terminaba ganándome para colmo.

Ahora después de estar muy cansado por el trabajo estaba viéndola televisión.

-Tío, tío-grito Odette brincando encima de mí.

-Hola princesa ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien, mira lo que mi tía Bella me compro, no es genial-dijo enseñándome una linda muñeca.

-Oh mira que linda-

-Tía Bella es súper- dijo; genial alguien más que la adoraba.

-Pensé que yo era tu súper tía-dijo Alice desde atrás.

-Lo eres, pero tú eres súper tía de la moda y tía Bella es súper tía porque juega conmigo y me compra muñecas y me lleva al parque-dijo muy deprisa.

-Oye Alice puedo dejarte a la niña Jake y yo quedamos de llevar a Derek al parque-

-Claro Bella váyanse y diviértanse. Salúdame a Jake y recuérdale lo del fin de semana-

-No se lo perdería por nada-dijo azotando la puerta detrás de ella, yo refunfuñe en mi asiento.

-Tío Eddie ¿qué tienes?-

-Nada princesa, solo que un mosquito me pico-conteste y Alice se rio a mi lado.

-Odette por que no vamos a jugar con tus muñecas-sugirió Alice.

-Si-grito la pequeña subiendo las escaleras.

-Que mal finges; todos sabemos que detestas no ser el centro de atención-dijo Alice siguiendo a Odette, no sin antes besarme la cabeza.

Cuando note que Alice tenía razón me pare y mande todo a la chingada. Mi pinche orgullo no iba a arruinarme la tarde, tome mis cosas y fui a ver a Tanya.

-¿Edward?-dijo dudosa al abrir la puerta.

-Sí, esperabas a alguien más ¿por qué si es así me puedo ir?-dije dando media vuelta, después de todo estaba en su derecho de no recibirme.

-Edward espera-

-Si-

-Pasa-dijo me condujo al sillón, pidiéndome tomar asiento -quería hablar de algo importante contigo-dijo algo incomoda sentada frente a mí.

-¿Quieres o querías?-

-Bueno en realidad aún quiero-dijo jugando con sus manos denotando nerviosismo.

-Cariño que te tiene tan nerviosa-dije tocando su rostro obligándola a mirarme, ella suspiro antes de empezar a hablar, tome sus manos, pero ella las aparto.

-Lo que pasa es que…bueno lo que pasa es…en realidad me quiero disculpar por lo de la otra tarde. Sabes no pude evitar molestarme, la verdad es que es un tema muy difícil para mí. No voy a negar que te amo y me entristece verte así; yo que no quiero y tú que lo deseas con toda tu alma-

-Tranquila no pasa nada-dije restándole importancia-¿pero en verdad no quieres una familia conmigo? ¿no quieres un bebe?-

-Claro que lo deseo, crees que después de tantos años de ser cirujana, viendo todos esos niños nacer no quiero uno propio. Claro que lo quiero, pero no ahora-dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Si te pidiera que te casarás conmigo lo harías?-

-Tendría que pensarlo, pero supongo que sí-afirmo para mi agrado, aunque no evite molestarme por eso de "tendría que pensarlo".

-Amor ¿por qué tendrías que pensarlo?-

-Es que el decir si conlleva muchas cosas-

-Pero, ¿si te casarías?-dije emocionado.

-Claro cariño- dijo besando mi nariz, yo sonreí la abrase tirando a ambos al sillón a ver una película. En estos momentos estaba muy feliz, lo demás que importaba.

Los días empezaron a pasar y yo tenía el mejor humor en mucho tiempo. La platica con Tanya no había quedado ahí, habíamos hablado de todo un poco y llegamos a cuerdos bastantes favorables para ambos.

-¿Cariño en que piensas?-dijo Tanya aferrándose a mí con sus delgados brazos mientras caminábamos en el mall.

-En nada en particular-dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Anda dime. Conozco esa cara-

-No es nada-conteste. Ella estaba por alegarme cuando su celular sonó, espere un momento hasta que ella colgara y me informara de la situación.

-Cariño tengo que irme surgió una emergencia, nos vemos en la tarde-se despidió de mi con un beso.

Llevaba paseando un buen rato por el mall cuando note que mis vueltas eran en torno de la joyería; impulsivamente me acerque al escaparate, ahí había todo tipo de joyas y entonces lo entendí. Había llegado el día de comprar el anillo, proponerle matrimonio a Tanya, casarme y hacer mi vida.

Sin pensarlo le marque a mi hermana.

-¿Edward qué pasa?-

-¿Estás muy ocupada?-

-No, ¿por qué?-

-Podrías ayudarme a escoger un anillo para Tanya-

-Claro, pero ¿a qué se debe la ocasión?-

-Le voy a pedir matrimonio-

-¿Qué vas hacer qué?-grito Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-Creo que llego la hora-

-Edward tú no sabes lo que haces-

-Claro que lo sé, además tu prometiste ayudarme-reclame usando el chantaje, sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero si era la única forma de convencerla para brindarme ayuda lo usaría las veces que fueran necesario.

-Ahh, está bien te ayudaré ¿en dónde estas?-

-En la joyería diamante-

-Ok, voy para allá, no tardo-

-Ok-dije emocionado.

-Y Edward-

-¿Si?-

-No te muevas de ahí-

-Aja-

No espere mucho a Alice, solo como 10 minutos.

-Hola Edward-

-Hola Alice-salude animadamente.

-Seguro ¿qué esto es lo que quieres hacer?-

-Si-conteste entusiasmado.

-Ahh, bien entremos-

-¿Están buscando algo en especial?-pregunto el vendedor.

-Sí, busco un anillo de compromiso-dije escuchando detrás de mí a Alice que bufaba resignada.

-Bueno tenemos para todo tipo de gustos y necesidades-dijo el vendedor caminando hacia un mostrador, nosotros adaptamos nuestra distancia a él para observar lo que mostraba -¿cómo qué andan buscando?-

-No se-

-¿Qué gustos tiene su novia?-yo, pensé y pensé, pero no sabía cuál sería el perfecto.

-Ella es interesada, le gustan los diamantes y la plata, considero que sería correcto un tu y yo-comento Alice al ver mi estado.

-Bien eso es mas especifico-dijo cuando sacaba un par de anillos -estos son Tyffany, puro oro blanco, lo único malo es su pecio-dijo enseñándonos unos anillos, inmediatamente supe que uno de ellos sería adecuado, lo tome en mis manos y lo examine detenidamente.

-Es este-dije sonriente. Después de pagar salimos de la tienda y Alice me miraba detenidamente -¿qué acaso tengo algo?-

-No, en realidad no-dijo indiferente y se echo a andar.

-Alice, Alice-le gritaba al intentar alcanzarla-Ali ¿qué pasa?- la jale para que me mirara.

-Es que Ahh…está bien no apruebo tu decisión, ni me agrada, ella no es para ti… sé que voy a arrepentirme por esto pero… en que puedo ayudarte-

-Podrías ayudarme a organizar una cena-

-¿Para qué?-

-Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Tanya-

-Nombre apoco, si no me dices ni me entero-

-Vas a ayudarme ¿o no?-

-Esta bien-

**Es un capitulo muy corto,pero es importante dejar claro ciertas cosas,como se habrán dado cuanta Bella es diferente y creanme cuando les digo que Edward va a sufrir por todo, de hecho... bueno lo tendrán que leer. E****spero sus comentarios nos estamos leyendo y que tengas lindo dia besos.**


	4. Compromiso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**Hola chicas y chicos se que e desaparecido por mucho tiempo ...no estoy pidiendo muchas disculpas solo uno... a mi tambien me molesta atrasarme con la actualizacion, pero me deprimi y por mas que queria escribir no salia nada y cuando por fin tuve algo no podia escribir por cuaquier cosa... de hecho estoy llegando a mi casa hasta la 6 y con la tarea y mis queaseres domesticos a veces me resulta imposible darme un tiempo para mi solita, asi que les pido paciencia mientra tanto les dejo este capitulo es relleno, pero es necesario para entender algunas cositas ... bie****n a leer...XD**

**Capitulo IV ¨Compromiso¨**

-Edward-

Llevaba cerca de un mes preparando el gran día, que por cierto era hoy; quería que todo saliera perfecto y debido a la emoción no pude dormir lo suficiente. Me levante temprano y todo el día estuve inquieto, bastante impaciente diría yo.

-Edward tranquilízate, me vas a volver loca-dijo Tanya en el auto cuando iba a dejarla.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, estoy tan emocionado-

-Lo se, pero cariño tranquilízate, no seas impaciente-dijo colocando su mano sobre la mía, que se encontraba sobre la palanca de velocidades.

Cuando la deje le di un beso emotivo, lleno de ansiedad y prometí volver por ella a las 7:30 para ir a cenar a casa de mis padres.

-¿Alice ya?-

-Tranquilo Edward la cena no esta en isofacto-

-Hmp, bien vuelvo en un rato-le dije. Estuve escuchando música un tiempo y cuando me desespere volví a bajar. -¿Ya?- le cuestione a Alice en la cocina, ella enfadada volteo a ver su reloj y juro que si pudiera me hubiera desaparecido con esos ojos de pistola que me puso al verme.

-Edward aún no esta la comida, además solo a pasado media hora desde la ultima vez que me preguntaste-

-Tan poquito-dije sin poder ocultar mi impaciencia en la voz; rayos, se me había hecho eterno. Casi apostaría que habían pasado horas, pero en realidad todo se lo debía a la ansiedad, diablos.

-Si, y ahora te pido que no vuelvas a preguntarme y eso incluye no venirme a dar lata hasta que llegues con Tanya o prometo que te hecho a perder toda la cena. Ahora que si entendiste fuera de aquí-dijo bastante amenazante si tomamos en cuenta el hecho que meneaba sin parar el cuchillo frente a mi al decir esto, la verdad sonaba bastante exasperada.

El resto de la tarde me pareció un martirio, estuve escuchando música y dando vueltas en mi cuarto como león enjaulado y exactamente a las siete me salí cual bólido a recoger a Tanya, al tocar a su puerta me abrió Kate con su niña en brazos.

-Hola Edward, pasa Tanya no tarda- dijo al tiempo que me saludaba, la pequeña Amy como pudo se soltó del agarre de su madre para abrazarme y saludarme.

-Hola Kate, ¿cómo has estado?-dije mientras sostenía a Amy.

-Bien Edward-

-¿Y cómo a estado la nena?-le pregunte a Amy quien categóricamente guardo su carita en mi cuello y se aferro a mi.

-Al parecer es una cena importante de no ser así Tanya no se esmeraría tanto en arreglarse-

-Tanya siempre tarda-me burle un poco.

-Cierto, ¿y a dónde van a ir a cenar?-

-A casa de mis padres-

-Ohm-

-¿Y te vas a quedar aquí?-

-No solo vine a ver a Tanya, en cuanto se vaya me regreso a mi casa; seguro no tarda-

-Ahh- y como si fuera bruja, Tanya apareció frente a nosotros con un vestido negro de coctel.

-Bueno creo que ya me voy-dijo Kate agarrando a la niña y despidiéndose dejándonos solos. En cuanto se cerro la puerta en foque mi mirada en Tanya; ella se veía encantadora, fresca y alegre, pero sin dejar se verse sexy y elegante. La agarre de la cintura y la a traje a mi cuerpo.

-Te vez encantadora-

-Yo siempre-dijo nerviosa pasándome los brazos al cuello.

-¿Qué te tiene tan nerviosa?-le dije apoyando mi frente con la suya.

-No se-movió su rostro dándome cosquillas con su fleco -tengo un presentimiento- y yo sonreí ante eso.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?-

-No lo se, pero creí que teníamos prisa por irnos-

-Cierto- sujete su mano y la lleve al auto; en cinco minutos llegue a la casa, la pase al comedor donde Esme le ayudaba a Alice a dar los últimos toques. Mi familia la saludo y cuando estábamos a punto de sentarnos a la mesa sonó el timbre. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando Derek bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Chaparro a dónde vas?-le grite

-A comer-dijo y yo me quede por un momento pensando que bajaba a unírsenos cuando abrió la puerta, revelando a Jacob en un traje, él cargo al niño y lo siguiente que vi fue a Bella en un elegante vestido azul que la hacia verse… ¿qué rayos hacia Jacob aquí?

-¿Bella van a quedarse a cenar?-cuestione a la espera de una respuesta amable de su parte.

-Se dice buena noches-me regaño mientras terminaba de ponerse los aretes y llegaba al lado de nosotros junto a la puerta.

-Buenas noches Jacob-dije a regañadientes y me volteé a recibir mi repuesta.

-No Edward, no vamos a quedarnos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo creí, que ya que es un cena importante querías solo a la familia, y como no me dijiste nada sobre quedarme hicimos planes-dijo lo ultimo dándole una sonrisa cómplice a Jacob.

-Ohh, entonces que les valla bien-

-¿Qué paso Edward? Pensé que Bella se quedaría-curioso mi novia al llegar junto a ella en la mesa.

-No ella tenia otros planes- dije un poco decepcionado me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí.

-Fue de muy mala educación no invitarla-dijo Esme que trajo por fin la cena.

-¿Qué? ¿ de qué hablas?-

-Que no la invitaste-dijo sentándose.

-Yo creí que no era necesario la invitación, ya que vive en la casa-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Edward se la pasan discutiendo, crees que se iba a quedar sin una invitación-

-Hmp-

La cena empezó y entre risas disfrutamos de la rica cena que preparo Alice, ya que a pesar de haber estudiado en varios cursos de cocina no era amante de ella.

La noche empezó a transcurrir y con ella el sudor empezaba a conglomerarse en mis manos; todos platicaban a gusto y yo miraba atento, sin participar demasiado; ya que los nervios empezaban a carcomerme.

-¿Qué hora es?-repetía Alice sin parar, haciéndome consiente del tiempo y del riesgo que estaba por tomar. Tomé un respiro y mire el reloj.

-10:30, Alice-

-Gracias Eddie-

-De nada duende-

-¿Edward te pasa algo?-pregunto Tanya al apretar más nuestras manos.

-No, estoy bien ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Edward te conozco, estas inquieto, sin mencionar que la manos te sudan-dijo alzando nuestras manos enfatizando.

-Bueno en realidad si sucede algo-dije soltando su agarre y buscando desesperadamente el anillo en mis bolsillos "sabia que por aquí lo había metido, el problema era ¿dónde?", mientras tanto ella esperaba paciente mi respuesta; empezaba a impacientarse cuando di con la dichosa cajita de terciopelo negro; sin dudarlo mucho me arrodille ante ella mostrándole aquel anillo y un silencio sepulcral inundo el comedor.

Tome un respiro y puse mis ideas en claro, después de todo estaba consiente que todos en aquel comedor estaban pendientes hasta del más mínimo detalle de mis movimientos.

-Tanya Denali, durante mucho tiempo has sido la persona más importante en mi vida y espero sea así por mucho tiempo; has cambiado mi vida y no puedo respirar tranquilo sin tu esencia en el aire, es por eso que hoy ante mi familia quiero pedirte que compartas el resto de tu tiempo conmigo. Tanya Denali ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- dije al final ya sin aire, ella estaba en shock y los presentes esperaban ansiosos, no más que yo. Su rostro momentáneamente cambio y me temí lo peor, pero cuando sus ojos se iluminaron respire más tranquilo.

-Si quiero- dijo y no fue hasta entonces que note que contenía la respiración. Tome el anillo de la caja y lo puse delicadamente en su dedo, sonreí gustoso y le di un beso.

Cuando nos separamos mi familia estallo en aplausos; Rose y Esme la jalaron para que les enseñara el anillo mientras que Carslie se acerco a platicar conmigo después de que me felicitaran los chicos.

-Hijo estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo al darme un cálido abrazo - me sorprende que no te hallas quedado sin palabras-

-No estuvo muy lejos de eso- dijo Jasper.

-Calla, ya quiero verte a ti-

-Yo, Edward soy lo suficientemente listo como para saber cuando entregarle el anillo a Alice y no quedar en ridículo-declaro.

-¿Eso quiere decir qué ya tienes el anillo?-Jasper tomo un respiro y cuando estaba por contestar vimos pasar a Alice más que molesta y el se disculpo yendo tras ella.

-¿Qué le paso a tu hermana?-dijo Tanya al sujetar mi brazo, yo voltee a verla y me apoye un poco en ella.

-No lo se, y por el momento no me interesa-dije en un suspiro.

-Te quiero- dijo dándome un beso.

-Yo más-dije al separarnos, la jale hacia mi para sentirme bien.

-Me gustaría celebrar este acontecimiento -dijo en un susurro en la base de mi cuello.

-¿Y cómo te gustaría hacerlo?-

-Usa tu imaginación-dijo sugerente.

-No se me ocurre nada, pero como quieras celebrarlo esta bien- dije separándome para verla mejor.

-Vamos a mi casa y te muestro como celebrarlo-dijo pasando su dedo de arriba hacia abajo por mí camisa, haciéndome sentir su cálida temperatura en mi pecho.

-Estoy ansioso, solo que aún queda terminar con esto-dije besando su frente.

Alice y Jasper no volvieron a bajar; intente varias veces subir a averiguar que pasaba, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Tanya me sujetaba y me volvía a sentar.

-¿Y ya hablaron respecto a los detalles de la boda?-pregunto Esme, Tanya sujeto más fuerte mi mano observándome atentamente mientras contestaba.

-La verdad esta noticia me tomo tan de sorpresa como a ustedes, es cuestión de darnos un tiempo para sentarnos a platicarlo-

-Ok, pero no duden en pedir apoyo-

-Claro Esme, cuenta con ello- dijo sonriente.

Parecía que a todos les emocionaba la boda, no por el hecho de con quien me casara. Por que estaba más que claro que Tanya no era muy bien recibida en casa; sí no por que yo me iba a casar.

Mis padres echarían la casa por la ventana si fuera necesario, por que su niño se casaba; alguna vez pensé que querían más a Alice hasta que me di cuenta que eran amores diferentes, y a pesar de que tratarían de hacer la mejor boda cuando ella se casara, sin lugar a dudas ellos estaban más preocupados por mi y mi felicidad.

-Bueno creo que ya es tarde y alguien tiene mucho sueño-dijo Emmett cargando Odette que empezaba a acurrucarse en su cuello mientras la cargaba. Rose y Emmett se despidieron, no sin antes reiterar sus felicitaciones, espere a que el auto de Rose arrancara para voltear hacia mi madre.

-Ya se, ya se, ya te vas-dijo Esme, yo suspiré para después asentir al acercarme a abrazarla.

-Mamá descansa-

-No vas a regresar temprano ¿cierto?-

-Cierto, pero estoy de regreso para el desayuno-dije al besar su frente.

-Esta bien, maneja con cuidado-

Después de despedirme de mis padres y asegurarle a mi madre que no excedería el limite de velocidad fuimos a la casa de Tanya.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste ir a ver que le sucedió a Alice?-pregunte de camino.

-Me ibas a dejar sola-

-¿Y eso qué tiene?-dije sin entender su argumento.

-Con lo mucho que me quiere tu familia, seguro me sirven de postre-

-No es para tanto-

-Claro que es para tanto, además puedes ir a ver mañana que es lo que le sucedió a Alice, ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer- me insinuó.

-Si lo pones así claro que hay cosas más importantes-conteste sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

-Edward-dijo tratando de llamar mi atención, instintivamente voltee hacia ella, que con sus delgados dedos empezaba a subir su vestido hasta su pantorrilla y no pude evitar tragar en seco- te importaría ir mas deprisa-

-¿Es necesario?-comente siendo indiferente, molestándola un poco; aunque sabia que era una tortura mutua.

-Yo creo que si, aquí empieza hacer calor ¿no crees?-dijo empezándose a tocar e impulsivamente acelere.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo ella bajo y desesperadamente busco la llave para entrar; en cambio yo me di mi tiempo, observando su desesperación, qué siendo sinceros era la que nos consumía a ambos.

-Eit que haces ahí parado, entra-dijo en el marco de la puerta, caminé tranquilo, al fin de cuantas no había tanta prisa… aún.

Al cerrar la puerta y voltear, ahí en la sala se encontraba Tanya escaneándome lentamente, me le acerque y antes de llegar al sillón nuestros labios se unieron en un pasional mucho rodeo ella tomo mis hombros y me empujo al sillón quedando a horcadas sobre mi y sin perder tiempo jalo mi camisa desfajándome.

-Parece que alguien tiene prisa-dije jadeando al separarme en busca de aire.

-No es prisa, simple ansiedad-dijo al tiempo que besaba mi cuello.

Mis manos deambulaban por su cuerpo, extasiadas por el contacto de la tela y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Sutilmente los botones fueron desabrochados, suavemente el vestido fue subiendo y separándonos lo suficiente; las prendas desaparecieron por ahí.

Los pequeños roces fueron aumentando hasta que era desquiciante la separación.

La adrenalina fluía en nuestros cuerpos y cuando al fin logre despojarla de su sostén lleve mis manos hacia ahí; deleitándome, gozando hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

Cuando tuve suficiente me pare, me despoje de mi ropa y la deje frente a mi antes de retomar nuestra antigua posición.

Los roces empezaban a ser una tortura y entre beso y beso, la tome y la deje caer uniéndonos.

Nuestros gemidos no se hicieron esperar y el cambio de ritmo se dio de forma natural.

Ahí en la sala con las respiraciones agitadas, el pulso alterado; mirando a la mujer que amo me sentía el hombre más afortunado.

Espere lo necesario para reponerme y aún en su interior cargue a mi prometida y a trompicones llegue al cuarto. Y la deposite en la cama para hacerle propiamente el amor.

De mañana el molesto ruido del teléfono me despertó y al estar más próximo la conteste.

-¿Diga?-

-Se encuentra la doctora Denali-comunico mi interlocutora.

-Un momento-me removí lo suficiente para quedar frente a ella y con suaves zarandeos la removí-Amor te hablan-

-¿Quién es tan temprano?-contesto; de no ser por que respingaba la nariz juraría que aún estaba dormida.

-¿Disculpe quién le habla?-dije medio atontado.

-Del hospital, surgió una emergencia, ya intentamos comunicarnos a su celular, pero no respondió ¿se encuentra si o no?-comento mal humorada mi interlocutora. Yo renegué internamente.

-Si, ya se la comunico-dije fastidiado - del hospital-dije antes de entregarle el teléfono, ella lo tomo y yo me volteé y me tape el rostro.

-Hmp, Hmp, Hmp, voy para allá, estoy en media hora-dijo colgando-Edward tengo que ir al hospital, cuando te vayas cierras bien-dijo levantándose, inevitablemente suspiré y me incorpore en la cama -cariño no tienes que levantarte, duérmete otro rato-pero no tenia que pensármelo demasiado; mí cobertor particular se había marchado, la luz se filtraba entre las cortinas, los pájaros cantaban sin césar y a lo lejos se escuchaban a los carros pasar. En definitiva; así no podría dormir.

-No te preocupes, ve y has lo necesario, cuando puedas me llamas y quedamos en algo-dije levantándome de la cama dejando mi cuerpo desnudo a su vista, ella no pudo evitar mirar, pero la ignore por el bien de aquel paciente que sufría y me dedique a reconstruir el camino de anoche para encontrar mi ropa.

Aún amodorrado maneje hasta la casa, al llegar cansado deposite mis llaves en la cesta del recibidor y arrastrando los pies me decidí a subir las escaleras hasta que escuche risas.

En un intento de despertarme movi mi cabeza y eché a andar hacia el comedor, esperaba encontrar cualquier cosa, menos lo que vi.

Ahí en el comedor se encontraba Derek desayunando cereal con fruta diplomáticamente y frente a él mi madre, con una expresión de fascinación y emoción idéntica a la de Alice ;lo miraba como si fuera lo más interesante, ahí que decidí quedarme parado frente al umbral.

-¿Y luego?-Esme incitaba a Derek a continuar, él se limpio la boca antes de proseguir.

-Después de decir todo eso, separó de su silla lo suficiente y se inco frente a ella pidiéndole matrimonio-

-¿Y ella cómo reacciono?-

-Se puso pálida, las pupilas se le dilataron y después de decirle que si se puso como loca a gritar en el restaurante-dijo entre risas.

-¿Y cómo es el anillo?-comento emocionada.

-No se, no lo vi mucho-dijo apenado.

-¿Y crees qué me enseñe el anillo?-

-Tal vez luego, dijo que no lo usaría por lo de su trabajo en el hospital, pero eso no significa nada, qué ella lo amaba-

-Aaa que tierno-

-Si se ven muy monos-

-¿Crees qué me dejen organizar la boda?-

-Yo creo que si, la gente dice que tu agencia de fiestas es la mejor del lugar-

Creyendo que era todo pase, ellos por fin notaron mi presencia.

-Buenos días hijo-

-Buenos días Edward-

-Buenos días Derek, mamá-dije después de servirme café y darle un beso a mi madre.

-¿Quién se casa?-dije apoyándome en la encimera.

-Jacob y -

-Wow que cara- me volteé hacia Bella, que me impidió escuchar la respuesta completa.

-Hmp- musité dándole un sorbo a mi café.

-Lo que dice es cierto-dijo mientras besaba a Derek y a mi madre.

-¿Qué dicen?-pregunte sin despegar mi mirada de ella, qué se servía café.

-Que el doctor Cullen ya no es lo que era, qué a perdido… ya sabes no, su toque-dijo antes de llevarse el café a la boca.

-Tu que sabes sobre eso-

-Mmm, solo que el paso del tiempo no pasa en vano, ya sabes no; todo se pierde-

-Chicos compórtense, Derek esta presente-

-Tranquila Esme, después de todo Bella tiene razón-dijo haciendo que lo miráramos.

-¿De qué hablas Derek?-repuse.

-Ya sabes no, con el tiempo tejido y tendones pierden cuerpo y fuerza, es normal que tus operaciones ya no sean lo mismo; lo que puedo decir a tu favor es que a estas alturas tu experiencia es mucha-dijo antes de llevarse la cuchara a la boca.

Respire tranquilo después de su explicación, por un momento pensé que había entendido de lo que hablábamos -Bella apresúrate a desayunar, aún tenemos que pasar por Odette antes de ir al trabajo por favor-

-¿Pues qué horas son?-dije un poco alarmado.

-Las 6:20,¿qué horas creías que son?-se burlo Bella.

-No se, solo creí que era más temprano-dije mientras dejaba mi taza en la tarja.

-¿Edward no vas a desayunar?-

-No mamá, se me va hacer tarde y aún tengo que bañarme-

Me apresure a tomar la ducha y encaminarme al trabajo por que se hacia tarde, pero no todo sale como una quiere y a la mitad de la brecha para entroncar a la carretera mi auto se detuvo por más que le di a la marcha este no anduvo.

Estaba tan frustrado apoyándome en el volante cuando un clackson me alarmó.

-¿Edward está todo bien?- me pregunto Bella que se dirigía al trabajo ya con los niños.

-Si-

-¿Seguro?-que le podía decir. Mi auto no funciona, ayúdame, ella que podría saber de mecánica.

-Si-

-Bueno-dijo empezando a andar.

-Bella- le grite y ella lo echo suficientemente atrás para verme.

-¿Si?-

-Mi auto no arranca-

-Revisaste la batería, los fusibles o la gasolina, es lo más común si antes no te había fallado-

-Mmm, es que no soy muy bueno con los autos-

-¿Por qué no le hablas a Rose de camino al trabajo?-

-¿Y como crees qué voy a ir al trabajo?-

-Anda yo te llevo-

-Gracias-dije ya adentro de su auto.

-De nada-me contesto echando a andar el auto -llámale a Rose-

-No tengo su numero-

-¿Y eso?-

-Larga historia-conteste, me negaba a confesar por que estúpidamente había borrado los números de mis amigos.

-Toma el mío-dijo ofreciéndome el suyo. Un poco vacilante lo tome y de fondo había un foto de una chica hermosa, creí que era un súper modelo hasta que vi sus ojos, era ella.

-¿La de la foto eres tu?-pregunté un poco intrigado.

-Si, las chicas me la tomaron hace unas noches cuando fuimos a bailar ¿por qué?-

-No por nada-

Después de decirle lo ocurrido a Rosalie me quede tranquilo, ella dijo que se lo llevaría y lo arreglaría.

Al llegar al hospital checamos la entrada y nos fuimos al elevador; esté se detuvo el en piso de la guardería y yo detuve las puertas antes de que cerraran.

-Bella-ella volteo junto con los niños que tomaban su mano.

-Seria mucha molestia, pero podrías llevarme de regreso en la tarde-

-Claro-dijo y yo deje cerrar la puerta.

El día paso rápido y al final de turno espere a Bella en el estacionamiento, ella no tardo con los niños .

-¿Y bien Rose que fue lo que le paso al auto?-dije en la cena.

-Nada complicado, un fusible se fundió; precisamente el del tablero, eso provoco que tu no vieras el nivel de la gasolina-

-Estas diciendo que el auto ya no jaló por que se quedo sin gasolina-

-Básicamente-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te lo dije-se burlo Bella abiertamente junto con Alice ,por que me había quedado parado por falta de gasolina.

-A todo nos puede pasar- me queje.

-En realidad solo a ti-dijo Alice.

-No es cierto-

-Claro, tu auto es el único que tiene todo el tablero eléctrico, eso es un problema-repuso Rose.

**Ojala y les haya gustado y bueno tengo la mitad del capitulo siguente a hora falta ver cuando puedo subirlo mientras tanto cuidasen y portense mal de ves en cuando.**


	5. Sorprendentemente desastroso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**Me estresa esta ciudad todo tan deprisa y simpre corriendo, no hay tiempo para nada ni para ti, y eso me deprime,mi vida son los libros y ahora ni leer bueno solo es un pequeña explicacion de por que no e pododo actializar ,pero grax a dios ya van a ser vacaciones y voy a poder escribir espero actualizar pronto y tambien descubri una forma de aprovechar el tiempo y escribir jiji... tal vez escribir mientras voy en el subterraneo jaja**

**Bueno lo dejo espero y les guste**

**Capitulo V ¨Sorprendentemente desastroso¨**

**-Bella-**

Escasas dos horas había dormido cuando el despertador sonó. Con una migraña espantosa me levante y me tome algo.

Después de vestirme lo único que me apetecía era un café, aunque después de nuevo me doliera la cabeza.

En el comedor me encontré a Esme, a Derek y a Edward; qué tenia una cara peor que la mía.

Para cuando termine de desayunar la gran mayoría del malestar había desaparecido, solo permanecía el sueño; tras recoger a Odette me dirigía al hospital, pero de camino me encontré un auto, al estar cerca note que era el de Edward y decidí hacer mi obra del día.

Solo al llegar al piso note el alboroto y no me quedo de otra que entrar a operación de urgencia; al final de la cirugía el dolor regreso y por un momento todo se volvió negro. Llevaba cerca de cinco horas en el quirófano y no iba a permitir que mi malestar terminara con la vida de este niño, así que un poco alarmada busque a mi asistente.

-Carter no me siento bien; todo se queda a tu cargo, sólo falta cerrar-ordene y salí. Al llegar al control de pediatría estaba June y al verme se alarmó.

-¿Doctora está bien?-no pude responder porque un repentino mareo hizo que casi me vaya de bruces contra el suelo, él alcanzo a agarrarme y a sentarme en una silla del pasillo.

-Quédese ahí hasta que se sienta mejor-

Luego de un tiempo me recargue en mis rodillas hasta que vi unos zapatos familiares.

-Pensé que estabas en cirugía-dijo Jake

-Lo estaba-dije levantando un poco el rostro.

-Wow ¿por qué esa cara?-

-No pude dormir gran parte de la noche y; así tome café en la mañana-el solo exhaló-si ya se, no debí de hacerlo, pero me estaba quedando dormida-

-¿Ya te tomaste el medicamento?-

-En la mañana-

-¿A qué hora?-

-Como a las siete-

-Hmp, si sabes que ya es la una verdad, ya vuelvo-el no tardo y traía una botella con el; me tendió las pastillas y el agua.

-Gracias-dije tragando-sabes que eres mi héroe-dije mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Lo se-yo me recargue en él y cerré los ojos esperando que hiciera efecto la pastilla-ya se por que no estas en el quirófano-

-Hmp-

-Shock de dolor-no contesté, sólo moví la cabeza asintiendo -te andabas desmayando con tu paciente en la mesa, acaso estas loca-me reprendió.

-Ay no grites-

-No grito, pero sabes que me preocupo por ti, fue una imprudencia tomar café, después de no dormir; y hablando de eso ¿por qué no dormiste?-

-No se, solo no pude-

-Mmm…sabes que en el primer piso hay cuartos de descanso para residentes y internos-

-No-

-Deberías de bajar y buscar una cama te hace falta dormir un poco, además ya cheque a tus pacientes y por la cirugía se cancelaron tus consultas, sólo tienes que firmar el chequeo-dijo y lo abrace.

-Te adoro eres lo máximo; ahora te importaría traerme las carpetas-dije reponiéndome, él jalo de su lado izquierdo las carpetas y me las dio.

-Toma, llénalos. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Alguien tiene que hacerlo aquí-dijo burlándose y al pararse me despeinó.

Me tomo un rato firmar las carpetas y otro tanto igual dar con las dichosas recamaras, pero después de lo recorrido valió la pena y no dude en abrir la primera puerta que me tope, lo que no esperaba era encontrar lo que vi y de inmediato cerré la puerta entre risas.

Nunca creí que el nuevo cardiólogo fuera de esos que se enredan con alguien en los cuartos de la residencia.

Pase unos cuantos cuartos más; sinceramente no me apetecía escuchar aquello. Cuándo considere que era suficiente distancia abrí la puerta y me interne. Fue sencillo acomodarme en una de las dos camas que se encontraban ahí y después de recostarme cubrí mis ojos con mi antebrazo.

Estaba quedándome profundamente dormida cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante esta abierto-conteste adormilada, pero con cortesía.

-Bella-al escuchar mi nombre descubrí mis ojos y me acomode la almohada en busca de la persona que me buscaba. Allí en frente al marco con la puerta aún abierta estaba Tanya un tanto incomoda.

-¿Pasa algo Tanya? ¿alguna emergencia?-trate de incorporarme.

-No te levantes, no hubo nada ¿solo me preguntaba si podría hablar un momento?, no es del trabajo-se apresuro a decir.

-Claro ponte cómoda-ella paso por fin cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama continua, yo me reacomode lo suficiente para verla a la cara mientras hablaba.

Espere un momento antes de que ella pusiera sus ideas en orden y empezara a hablar, aún sin quitársele aquel semblante de preocupación e incomodidad.

-Veras Bella, realmente tu y yo nunca nos tratamos; todos en la escuela decían lo maravillosa que eras, pero en aquel tiempo tu tenias algo que yo quería-dijo serenamente y no pude evitar removerme, eso era pasado y había muchas cosas de el; de las que no me gustaba recordar, mucho menos hablar.

-Cuando tenia 15 años mi mamá quedo nuevamente embarazada, realmente todos parecíamos contentos, pero la más entusiasmada era mi madre- pronuncio con añoranza- El día del parto todo se complico y las dos murieron, luego de unos meses mi padre se dejo morir de tristeza. Fue desgarrador, yo pensé que mi mundo se desvanecía; desde entonces Irina y Kate se hicieron cargo de mi. Por fortuna mis padres tenían dinero y nunca nos falto nada; para ése entonces yo ya conocía a Edward, siempre amable y encantador, con una hermosa y amorosa familia y yo quería eso; así que me di a la tarea de conquistarlo, no me importaba el precio o el tiempo, no tenia rival-me platico un poco cínica,pero atenta a cada movimiento que hacia-cuando llego tu hermano mis hermanas pusieron sus ojos en él con el mismo fin que yo, encontrar paz, seguridad y estabilidad emocional. Después del incidente que hubo con Rosalie, del cual estoy segura estas enterada; ellas formalizaron con sus actuales esposos; al principio no me importo tenia a Edward donde quería, pero llegaste tu y cambiaste todo-dijo con algo de resentimiento-me costo adaptarme al desastre que provoco en mi vida tu llegada y al asimilarlo me sentí peor al ver a mis hermanas con sus novios. Ellos las amaban; aunque eso me hacia feliz no podía evitar tener celos. Así que no me di por vencida e intente seducir a Edward descaradamente, pero ya era tarde; él te amaba-mi corazón se estrujó en mi pecho y el aire se atasco en mis pulmones; sabia exactamente que es lo que continuaba y no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

-Tanya detente, no tienes que darme explicaciones-la detuve con un rastro de dolor al hablar.

-Quiero dártelas necesitas saberlo, porque de eso depende tu futuro-

-¿El mío?-

-Si, así que si me permites-dijo convencida.

-Prosigue-dije, ella realmente no me daba otra opción.

-Intente todo, pero nada funciono. Una mañana el me platico que estaba confundido, yo no dude en desaprovechar la oportunidad y le dije que tal vez no eras la indicada y le robe un beso, nunca note que Alice estaba ahí y lo vio- dijo arrepentida, algo que no esperaba- después de eso tu estabas tan molesta con él, que lo distanciabas, me acerque a él queriéndolo ayudar, notando que cada pelea ,cada rechazo era como un fuerte golpe. Él estaba tan arrepentido y ni siquiera era culpable. Viendo el desastre que había ocasionado intente acercarme muchas veces a explicarte; la primera me mandaste al carajo, las siguientes no pude acercarme, cualquiera de tus amigos me paraba el paso. Edward se dio cuenta de eso y siguió en su pena al ver que todo estaba perdido. Para el día del juego se encontraba tan herido que casi apostaría que deseaba suicidarse, por lo que lo seguí- el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos, se notaba a leguas que le dolia, pero no le impedía proseguir- él se sentó y algunas lagrimas rodaron por su ojos, le tome el rostro y lo único que menciono fue la amo. Verlo así tan vulnerable era horrible y en un intento de hacerlo olvidar todo lo bese; un beso llevo a otro-dijo pérdida entre sus recuerdos -tuve sexo con el chico que siempre soñé y no fue como lo soñé; mí cuerpo convulsionó al igual que el de él y en el instante sublime el dijo ¨te amo Bella¨ . El llego al clímax pesando en ti, había hecho el amor contigo no conmigo, mi corazón callo en pedazos a mis pies- sus comentarios hacían sobresalir cada momento de ese desastre en mi cabeza y por alguna extraña razón me senti unida a su dolor- mí furia gano y lo bese pretendiendo que si lo hacia entrar en razón se replantaría las cosas, pero en cada roce el único nombre que salía del el era el tuyo-lo decía con dolor, el mismo que me laceraba a mi, cada palabra eran pequeñas dagas que pasaban las cicatrices, no sabia que pensar. Saber que siempre me había amado era consuelo de tontos, saber que lo había herido hasta cierto punto me satisfacía. Que hubiera tenido sexo con Tanya había sido el colmo y aunque ahora sabia que había sido en mi en quien pensaba cuando lo hizo no cambiaba el sentido de haber hecho las cosas.

No culpaba a ninguno de ellos, nunca lo hice, realmente era culpa de todos, pero sobre todo mía por no darle la oportunidad de explicarse -él se apresuro a verter, pero en instantes Jacob llego y lo golpeo-

-Ese día hizo mucho en todos, demasiados implicados en un lío de dos-intente sonreír, pero el esfuerzo era en vano, la cicatriz se abría lentamente.

-Si, tú te precipitaste. Te fuiste de la ciudad junto con Jacob, lo que te convirtió en la chica fabulosa que eres hoy-

-Gracias-

-No hay de que agradecer, es la verdad, ahora eres mas increíble por lo que he escuchado-yo le sonreí, luego retomo su platica -en cambio Edward y yo fuimos a la misma escuela lo que lo separó de su familia y creo una aversión por mi. A los pocos días de tu partida él y yo aclaramos la situación; llegamos a la conclusión de que había sido un error, que era mejor seguir siendo amigos y así continuamos por un tiempo. Él se lamentaba a ver cometido esa estupidez y yo lamentaba haberlos herido-comento más tranquila al haberse quitado un peso de encima- un día el se dio cuenta que las cosas no podían seguir así, que si quería salir adelante tenia que olvidar lo ocurrido, busco en quien apoyarse y me encontró a mi. Desde ese día somos novios. Nos llevamos mejor, éramos muy unidos, nos habíamos dedicado a sanar las heridas del otro y después de un tiempo lo logramos; cuando su hermana se entero vino ,me grito y hasta me amenazo-no pude evitar imaginarme a Alice gritándole a Tanya cuando ella le sacaba casi quince centímetros -yo le dije que no lo dejaría, que lucharía por él ;él se entero y desde entonces está más alejado de su familia-dijo apenada -no puedo evitar los remordimientos por que ahora puedo admitir abiertamente que soy yo quien más daño le ha hecho-comento de cierta forma disculpándose -los últimos años de la facultad fueron los más difíciles, vivíamos estresados, deprisa, preocupados por el inminente riesgo de cometer un error. Un días como todos los años un chico de intercambio de otra ciudad llego a la escuela, cualquiera diría que seria indiferente para todos menos para los que fueran sus amigos, pero no fue así, él era agradable y a los dos meses de estar ahí ya conocía a la mitad de la población estudiantil gracias a su actitud. Él y yo nos empezamos a tratar, teníamos un par de clases juntos y como que algo en el siempre me atraía. Y por primera vez en años me plante si Edward era el indicado, sí era el para mi; nunca se lo dije a Edward ya habíamos cerrado heridas y eso habría hecho que todo el esfuerzo se fuera a la basura-sus comentarios se llenaron de ilusión dándole un claro giro a la conversación - Edward se interno más en sus estudios y poco a poco fue dejándome a un lado y cuando necesite de alguien estuvo ese chico, pronto me di cuenta que aquella atracción era mutua, más de una vez me dijo que dejara a Edward ,pero yo no sabia si dejando a Edward la poca o mucha estabilidad que había conseguido se esfumaría, por lo que decidí ignorar lo que sentía y continuar como si nada. Aunque ese tiempo me había parecido más real que nunca- poco a poco su rostro de teñía de melancolía y arrepentimiento haciéndome pensar en que todo el desastre de aquel día había dejado estragos en cada uno de los implicados -cuando su tiempo de intercambio termino el se despidió, llevándose una gran parte de mi con el; a nadie le podía comentar eso. Sentía como si hubiera engañando a Edward, me lo guarde e hizo un pozo en mi pecho-

-Eso es triste, tal vez el era el hombre de tu vida y lo dejaste ir por no arriesgarte, por quedarte sin Edward, por no herirlo-

-Eso creí hasta hace un mes que lo volví a ver-por un momento me emociono mucho su comentario, parecía tan irreal, como un cuento, si tan solo todo fuera así para todos -¿recuerdas al Dr. Dan Korber?-

Ni como olvidarlo, pensé al recordar la interrupción de hace un rato en el cuarto-Si pero ¿qué tiene que ver aquí?-

-El chico del que te hable y Dan son el mismo-y sin pensarlo lo único que vino a mi mente fue Edward .

-¿La de hace un rato eras tu?-ella froto sus manos y no hubo necesidad de que empezara su frase.

-Si…-

-¿Por qué…-pero me impidió terminar

-Hace unos meses, antes de que tu llegaras Edward y yo nos llevamos de maravilla y de nuevo tu llegada movió su mundo-dijo lo ultimo prestando atención a mis facciones, como esperando no ofenderme, al no mostrar ninguna reacción continuo- al verte se molesto, el sabia que cambiarias muchas cosas aquí; él te había visto con Jacob y Derek, y pensó que tenias una hermosa familia. Aunque el sabe que tu y Jacob no están casados, eso no evita que tengas un hermoso hijo con el-

-Espera ¿dijiste un hijo?-dije sorprendida.

-Si, Derek es tu hijo ¿cierto?-

-Claro que no, él es mi hermano-

-Hmp, tantos problemas por mal entendidos, que frustración-

-Supongo-dije y ella tomo un respiro antes de volver a hablar.

-Hace poco jamás me lo había plateado, ni siquiera había deseado tener un hijo. Era algo que Edward siempre a querido y por lo que siempre solemos discutir, pero el regreso de Dan y la vuelta de todos aquellos sentimientos hace que la idea me resulta diferente. Con Dan irían hasta el fin del mundo sin importar nada-

-¿Le has dicho algo a Edward?-

-E intentado varias veces decirle a Edward, pero él esta tan ilusionado, me idolatra ya no me ama realmente; soy su flotador no el amor de su vida, ése eres tu-el nudo se formo en mi garganta no podía creer todo. Lo que me causaba mas impresión era la seguridad de Tanya al decir las cosas.

-No digas tontería Tanya-dije un poco molesta, me negaba a aceptar a Edward en mi vida después de lo que había pasado.

-No son tonterías…-

-Deberías de decirle la verdad a Edward-cambie el tema abruptamente al sentirme incomoda.

-Lo e intentado muchas veces…ayer me pido matrimonio. Cuando menos lo había pensado ya había aceptado, no se como lo valla a tomar después de eso-dijo apenada agachando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?-

-Para serte sincera pensaba en Dan en ese momento-

-Deberías decírselo antes de que las cosas se compliquen más-sugerí -¿ya le dijiste Dan que estás comprometida?-

-Si-suspiro-realmente no se molesto, sabe que ya no siento nada por Edward-

-Yo creo que nunca lo amaste de verdad-

-Empiezo a creer lo mismo-

-¿Por eso lo de hace rato?-

-Si, él necesitaba estar seguro de todo. Él quiere que nos casemos y tengamos un bebe-dijo alegre.

-Wow, Edward va quedar devastado- dije sentándome en la cama.

-Lo se, pero estoy segura que tu lo sacarás adelante-

-¿Qué?¿Yo por qué?-

-Tu eres la persona que más lo conoce, además te preocupas por el-

-Yo no me preocupo por el-dije algo indignada - me preocupo por los que están alrededor de él. Conoces a Edward ,cuando algo lo daña se encierra en él y no le importan los demás; incluso si los lastima ¿sabes como va a tratar a Alice … o a Esme? Ellas van a sufrir por tu culpa-dije apuntándola severamente.

-Creo que hasta cierto punto se lo merecen-

-Te recuerdo que estas hablando de mi familia-dije ya molesta, a punto de pararme para abofetearla.

-Lo siento, pero los últimos años me han hecho la vida insoportable-

-No lo dudo, alejaste al bebe de casa-

-Bella, yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas con Edward, contigo. Enmendar el daño que les hice en el pasado. Esto lo hago por su bien-

-Estás loca si piensas que me estas haciendo un favor, de esto yo no obtengo ningún beneficio-

-Escúchame bien, por que podría apostar lo que fuera a que tu y Edward terminan juntos-

-No seas impertinente y deja de decir estupideces. Te puedes ir tranquila no le diré a Edward nada-

-Aun no termino, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido hace años- esa mención me estrujó el pecho, yo amaba profundamente a Edward cuando sucedió y ahora más que nunca tengo presente que lo nuestro no hubiera realmente funcionado en aquel tiempo; nunca estuve preparada a defender su amor, nuestro amor.

Aquel acontecimiento había roto algo en mi interior y aún no había sanado en su totalidad.

-Yo-suspiré, tenía que decirle las cosas a alguien más que no fuera Jake -Realmente nunca los culpe a ustedes, era tan tonta y orgullosa que no me permití ver la verdad, no estaba lista para algo así, por lo que que te perdono si es que ahí algo que perdonar. Después de todo todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad-

-Gracias. Por eso se que tu eres la indicada para Edward, siempre lo fuiste y lamento haberme entrometido-

-Tanya no insistas en vernos juntos, eso no va a pasar. Y no sabes lo que te agradezco que te hayas metido, por que gracias a eso soy quien soy y tengo más de lo que alguna ves quise-

-Sabes creo que podríamos llevarnos bien si nos lo propusiéramos-comento.

-Tal vez, pero ahora te molestaría retirarte me estoy muriendo de sueño-dije volviéndome a acomodar.

-Si, siento a verte interrumpido, los siento-dijo parándose y yendo hacia la puerta, yo me acomode -Bella-

-Si-dije reincorporándome lo suficiente.

-Si necesitas algo cuanta conmigo-dijo, yo asentí antes de que saliera por completo.

Hace más de media hora que Tanya se había retirado y por más que lo intentaba no lograba conciliar el sueño. Era horrible lo que se avecinaba y no podía evitar preocuparme por Alice y por Esme.

-Creí que estarías dormida-dijo Jake sentándose a un lado de mi en la cama.

-Ya no pude dormir, pero ¿a qué horas entraste?-

-Hace un par de minutos, estabas tan concentrada pensando, pero ahora que te veo, no es eso, ¿qué te preocupa?- dijo acostándose y abrazándome.

-Me choca que me conozcas tan bien-suspiré.

-No es cierto, sabes que lo amas-dijo dándome un tierno beso -¿anda dime qué te pasa?-

-Bien, pero no puede salir de este cuarto, a nadie y por nada se lo puedes decir-el asintió-estaba hablando con Tanya-a el le extraño, pero proseguí antes de que me interrumpiera- trajo el pasado de vuelta, se disculpo y me dijo que ama a otro. Ósea que le pone el cuerno a Edward ,que acepto casarse con el, pero no lo quiere, que se lo va a decir pronto-

-Wow mucha información-

-Sip,sin mencionar que esta mas que segura que él y yo terminaremos juntos-

-Bueno por lo menos ahora entiendo que te tiene así; Alice y Esme- dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

-Te imaginas como se va a poner todo. Seguramente Edward las va alejar queriéndose proteger y ellas van a estar tristes y preocupadas por esas sabandija. En serio como personas tan buenas como Esme tienen que sufrir por el hecho de tener a un cabeza hueca como Edward por hijo-

-No seas así Edward es buena persona-yo me le quede viendo feo, como rayos es que ahora lo defendía -No me mires así sabes que es la verdad, solo que no sabes escoger una buena novia-lo mire aún más feo, acaso se le olvidada que fuimos novios- Oh sabes a lo que me refiero-

-No, no lo se, ¿podrías explicármelo?-

-No te hagas la digna, no te queda. Y sabes perfectamente a que me refiero-

-No tienes tacto sabias-dije volteándome al lado contrario. Él se inclino apoyándose en su codo y empezó a darme besos en el cuello haciéndome cosquillas. No pude soportarlo mucho tiempo.

-Jake, Edward es un imbécil y se que nadie merece sufrir . Se que me voy a oír cruel, pero creo que se lo merece-él acaricio mi rostro y dejo un beso en mi frente antes de continuar.

-Bella no se que te pasa, tú no sueles reaccionar así ni mucho menos le deseas algún mal a alguien más. Pero estoy seguro que no estas pensando, sólo estas sintiendo, recordando cuando difícil y doloroso fue eso para ti. Cariño que él sufra no va a remediar el dolor que aún sientes-dijo antes de suspirar-se que no debí obligarte a venir, no fue la mejor idea-dijo agachando su mirada.

-Jake no pasa nada, estoy bien; soy la misma Bella a la que adoras-

-No es cierto y tu lo sabes- nos quedamos un rato ahí, quietos. Sabía que el tenia razón esto me afectaba, pero no por lo que el creía, no de la manera que creía.

-Venia a decirte que ya es hora-él se levanto y me ayudo.

Después de recoger a los niños me fui directo al auto y me pare en seco.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Derek

-Nada cariño, solo que había olvidado que Edward se iría con nosotros- y era verdad, solo que no sabia como reaccionar después de todo lo que había pasado hoy.

Camine lentamente; no permitiría que viera algo, cualquier paso en falso significaría una explosión antes del cataclismo y no pensaba apresurar el desastre.

Ya nos encontrábamos en casa, pero realmente no me encontraba ahí tenia tantas cosas que pensar.

-Aún ida cariño-dijo Jake al contestar mi celular.

-Si-suspiré, era realmente frustrante tener tanta información y no poder hacer nada con ella -¿qué paso Jake?-

-Te hablaba para avisarte que en quince minutos estoy ahí-

-Jake no quiero salir- hice un puchero por que sabia que si el quería me haría salir.

-No mensita, me voy a llevar a los niños al cine, así puedes pensar a gusto sin preocupar a mi mocoso-

-Eres brillante, sólo que hay un problema, no puedo darte permiso por Odette-

-Ya pensé en eso, le pedí permiso a Rose y le avise a Emmett-

-Bueno, entonces te espero-

-Cuídate si, y por favor tranquila-

-Niños quieren ir al cine-

-Si-gritaron ambos.

-Bien, Jake va a venir por ustedes-

A los pocos minutos tenia a Jake frente a mi y después de darle algo para que tapara a los niños por si las dudas. Yo cerré la puerta y me fui directo a la cocina.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando Jasper me toco.

-No estas aquí ¿qué te pasa?-

-Estoy un poco preocupada, eso es todo-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Digamos que tengo mucha información en mi cabeza y no se que hacer-

-Hmp-

-Jasper ¿cuándo Edward se deprime tiene actitud suicida?-dije, por que hasta cierto punto Tanya tenia razón Edward me preocupaba un poco. No quería que nadie se suicidara, menos si yo sabia por que lo hacia.

-Bella-dijo mirándome algo extraño -todos tenemos un lado suicida nuestra forma de actuar es lo que nos diferencia y Edward en sus etapas depresivas se pone mal, pero no creo que intente suicidarse. Solo una vez lo he visto tan mal como para intentarlo-los dos sabíamos exactamente cuando había sido eso y le agradecí que no lo dijera abiertamente -pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Te lo digo demasiada información-dije esquivando su mirada, él había pasado tanto tiempo con Alice y ser psicólogo lo volvía una persona peligrosa; él sabia exactamente como hacerte hablar.

-¿Bella qué estas ocultando?-

-Ay Jasper no es nada, no quieras ver cosas donde no las hay-dije, sabia que ese pretexto funcionaria muy poco ,pero Alice entro justo a tiempo para salvarme.

El resto de la tarde me la pasa en mi cama viendo el techo, sin saber exactamente que hacer frente a esta situación.

Habían pasado ocho meses desde mi llegada y hace unos cuantos días Reneé había hablado diciendo que ya extrañaba a su bebe. Yo le pregunte por el estado de Phil antes de decirle que le mandaría a Derek. Era su bebe, el preferido, pero no iba a permitir que no tuviera la atención adecuada por que Phil no estuviera en buenas condiciones.

Derek era mi hermano y lo quería más que nada y no me importaba que no estuviera un tiempo más con mamá si conmigo estaba bien.

Después de que mamá me dijera que no me preocupara que Phil se encontraba bien fui por el boleto.

-¿Bella ya no me quieres?-dijo muy triste mi pequeño.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dije poniéndome a su altura y secándole las pocas lagrimas que le salían.

-No se contesta con otra pregunta, es grosero-dijo empezando a hipear.

-Anda bebe dime que es lo que tiene así-dije cargándolo y llevándolo conmigo hasta la cama, me senté y a él en mis piernas.

-Vi el boleto-

-Hay cariño sabes que te adoro, pero tienes ocho meses aquí, mami te extraña-

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo-comento aferrándose a mi.

-Lo se, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero es necesario, además podrás venir cuando quieras y mis próximas vacaciones iré por ti e iremos a la playa-

-Me lo prometes-dijo emocionado olvidando lo demás.

-Te lo prometo-dije abrazándolo -ahora vamos a lavarte esa carita que Jake no tarda en venir por nosotros-él salió corriendo en cuanto lo puse en el suelo.

La cena en casa de Charlie fue genial, el sazón de Sue mejoraba con el tiempo. Seth jugaba con Derek, el también lo quería mucho, pero por más que intentaba separarlo de Jake no pudo, para el final de la noche tuvimos que llevárnoslo cargando. Cuándo Jake iba subiendo las escaleras a mi habitación despertó Derek.

-Jake podrías quedarte hoy-suplico.

-No cariño, tú tienes que dormir y yo ir a casa-

-Por favor solo hasta que me quede dormido. Mañana me voy a Arizona-Jake volteo a verme pidiéndome explicaciones, yo me agache no había sido justo no haber dicho nada.

-Si es así, me quedo hasta que te duermas-yo los deje en mi puerta y baje a tomar un poco de agua, merecían pasar un tiempo juntos.

Llevaba un rato mirando la tarja, cuando unos brazos fuertes me abrazaron.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-dijo en mi oído después empezó a pasar su nariz de arriba abajo por mi cuello esperando respuesta. Lentamente me fui volteando dejando mis manos en su pecho.

-No pude-fue mi excusa, él tomo con su mano mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo.

-Sabes que estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas, debiste decírmelo-dijo y llevo sus manos a mi cintura atrapándome, las mías terminaron en su cuello.

-Admito que me porte un poco egoísta, pero ya lo sabes-me defendí.

-¿Un poco egoísta? crees que a mi no me duele-dijo apoyándose en mi frente -amo a ese niño-

-Lo se-adoraba la actitud de Jake en momentos como este, él sabia hacerme sentir bien cuando solo deseaba alejar a la gente.

-Creí que me tenias la suficiente confianza para decírmelo todo-

-La tengo solo que es un poco el tiempo-comente, él meneo su cabeza rozando nuestras narices haciéndome sonreír.

-No tengas miedo estoy aquí para ti, mientras yo este a tu lado prometo que no te pasara nada-afirmo.

-Quédate-susurré.

-Claro anda, vamos-el tomo mi mano y subimos. Después de quitarse lo necesario abrió la sabana sin destapar a Derek y nos acostamos. Toda la noche me abrazo, como queriendo reafirmar lo dicho.

Al amanecer no se separo de mi; estábamos tristes cuando regresamos, pero el era bastante fuerte por los dos, me abrazo y aunque fuera un poco incomodo camino, llevándome al sillón donde se encontraban Alice y Jasper viendo algo en el televisor.

El se sentó y me atrajo, acurrucándome con sus brazos, acariciándome el cabello, permitiéndome sentirme triste con la condición de que pronto se me pasara.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- yo voltee a ver a Edward.

-Yo puedo estar donde quiera Cullen deja de joder-dije escondiéndome de nuevo en Jake. Edward se fue molesto.

-Por eso te ponen el cuerno-susurré, Jake medio un suave golpe reprendiéndome.

-¿Qué sucede? Por que tanta agresividad-pregunto Jasper.

-Derek regreso hoy a Arizona- contento Jake abrazándome más fuerte.

-¿Qué?- se escandalizo Alice-¿por que no nos dijiste nada?-

-Ella no suele dar mucha información por si no lo has notado Ali-

-Pudo habernos dicho Jasper ,Bella ¿por qué no nos dijiste?- yo solo mene mi cabeza-bueno has lo que quieras-dijo molesta.

Iba a dar la hora de la comida y nosotros seguíamos en la sala. Ya estaba mas tranquila y ahora me encontraba recostada, cuando la puerta se azotó, volteamos a ver y era Edward subió las escaleras y volvió a azotar la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa?-dijo Jasper.

-Hmp-se encogió Alice-ya lo conoces, seguro peleo con Tanya, no es nada-Alice no estaba tan equivocada, volteé a ver a Jake algo preocupada y él me regalo una sonrisa; ambos sabíamos lo que se avecinaba.

-Chicos a comer-grito Esme. Estábamos todos reunidos ya en la mesa, cuando Esme volvió a gritarle a Edward, ella un poco preocupada se encamino a hablarle.

-Esme yo voy-dijo Jake evitándole más pesar a Esme.

Cuando regreso, Esme le pregunto que había pasado.

-No va a bajar ,de hecho me corrió y por cierto no quiere ver a nadie. Lo mejor será dejarlo solo unos momentos-dijo y se sentó, los demás ya estábamos comiendo cuando Esme se paro.

-¿A dónde va Esme ?-pregunto Jake.

-Por Edward ,no es posible que no coma-

-Esme por favor hazle caso a Jake-

-¿Por qué?¿acaso el sabe lo qué le pasa? Lo dudo-lo desafío, el levanto la mirada.

-De hecho lo se-

-Así entonces dime-yo me sentí mal, Jake no debería estar en esa posición, yo es la que debería estar hablando.

-Hace más de seis meses que Tanya le pone el cuerno a Edward, deduzco que se lo dijo, ella prometío hacerlo-dijo tomando mi mano fuertemente. Cuando por fin termino me sentí más ligera y respire.

Todos en aquella mesa estaban anonadados, Jake volvió a comer como si nada. Después de esa declaración solo se escucho el ruido de los cubierto contra los platos.

Luego de ello todo se volvió más turbio, la casa había perdido algo de luz. Tal pareciera una casa abandonada.

Alice y Esme se mal pasaban intentándolo sacar de su cuarto, intentando que mal comiera o siquiera probara bocado. En todos sus intentos no conseguían mucho y regresaban más tristes.

Una tarde mientras todos miraban apáticos la tele en la sala no pude más, Alice bajo de nuevo con la charola llena de comida, la dejo en la mesa y regreso a acurrucarse a los brazos de Jasper.

-¿Acaso no van a hacer nada?-

-Bella es su vida, no podemos hacer mucho-contesto Jasper.

-No es el único en el mundo que sale lastimado por algo así-

-Si él no quiere ver que se destruye y aceptarlo pidiendo ayuda, no podemos ayudarlo-argumento Carslie.

-¿Que no lo ven? no solo se daña el, los daña a ustedes, solo mírense-dije enojada, yo iba a subir y hablar hasta hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Bella-me detuvo Emmett -por favor no te metas-

-No voy a permitir que los lastime más-

-No es tu problema-el tenia razón, pero la situación me molestaba.

-Está bien-dije y me salí de ahí, si no me dejaban hacer nada, tampoco me quedaría a ver.

Hoy era sábado y tenia unas ganas enormes de hacer hot cakes. No tardarían en estar todos reunidos por lo que me apure.

-Voy a ver si Edward quiere algo-comento Esme al ver todo listo. Ella no tardo en volver, venia llorando.

-¿Mamá qué paso?-le preguntaba Alice, ella levanto la vista y al ver cruzar a Carslie el umbral corrió a sus brazos.

-Esto es culpa de tu hermano-dije molesta

-Pero ¿que paso?-dijo Jasper.

-No me interesa, ya me arte-dije subiendo las escaleras, ellos corrieron tras de mi.

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

-Hablar con el; que más-dije. Cuando al fin estuve frente a su puerta toque un par de veces antes de obtener respuesta alguna.

-No quiero ver a nadie-dijo con voz unicorde, vacía. Yo tome la perilla y lentamente le di vuelta.

**Yo creo que todos merecen la oportunidad de redimirse y cuando alguien nos hace daño ahi que orar por el y su alma para que encuentre paz, asi que espero y entiendan la posicion de Tanya.****No hay que juzgar a las personas por que en su actos llevan ya la penitencia, ****pero en fin ... ¿que creen que le vaya a decir a Bella a nuestro Ed?**

**Buenono chicas espero y nos leamos pronto ... les deseo lo mejor ingrid xoxoxo**


	6. Armado a pedazos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer y mas aun a las que me dejan un review animandole mil gracias.**

**Por cierto decidi subir esto por que en cuanto lo termine de subir me voy de viaje y prefiero subir esto que es la mitad del capitulo a nada en un mes o mas espero y entiendan mientras tanto leanlo. besos les deseo lo mejor.**

**Capitulo VI ¨Armado a pedazos¨**

**-Bella-**

Sin importarme su respuesta me interne es su habitación. Era tal y como lo recordaba, solo que ahora estaba hecho un chiquero y ni que decir de Edward ;no parecía el ,en estos pocos días se había descuidado tanto.

-Te dije que no ¿acaso no lo entiendes?-dijo cuando se incorporo.

-Si te oí, pero de todos modos iba a entrar-dije restándole importancia a su anterior comentario.

-Te odio-dijo volviéndose a acostar.

-No te preocupes, el sentimiento es mutuo-comente arrebatándole las cobijas -Edward ya estuvo bueno de auto compadecerse ¿acaso no te has visto al espejo? te ves nefasto-

-Eso no te importa-dijo revolcándose en la cama.

-En eso tienes razón, no hago esto por ti-dije mientras me acercaba al armario a buscar algo para que se pusiera- llevas cerca de una semana aquí encerrado. No te levantas, no comes y dudo mucho que te hallas bañado. Tu no me importas, por mi puedes ahogarte en tu auto autocomplacencia; pero me mata ver tan apagados a los demás por tu culpa. Sobre todo Esme y Alice que ingenuamente esperan que te dignes a recibir un poco de apoyo o siquiera algo de comida, pero que reciben de tu parte pura indiferencia y malos modos. Hoy en la mañana vi llorando a Esme y me arte de esto ¿ acaso no te remuerde la conciencia?-

-Lamentó que mi madre o los demás sufran, pero nadie aquí me comprende, nadie la quería-

-¿Que no lo entiendes? nunca te amo. Sólo fuiste el mayor de su caprichos, te ponía el cuerno hace más de cinco meses-dije y por un momento me arrepentí; eso había sido un golpe bajo, pero si era la única forma de que reaccionara ni modo.

-Ves no me entiendes. No sabes lo que siento, no sabes como me siento-dijo y yo me indigne.

-¿Qué no se cómo te sientes? Es más creo que yo me sentí peor en su momento, yo los vi, tu solo te enteraste ¿qué ya se te olvido lo que me hiciste hace años?-casi vociferé y en un segundo cruzo la indignación en su rostro antes de que sus facciones se contragerán al comprender las cosas.

Me sentía estúpida intentando armar los pedazos dispersos de Edward siendo él la persona que más daño me había hecho.

-Lo siento-dijo con compasión.

-Toma, bañate y baja a desayunar, si no bajas en media hora subo por ti y te bajo como estés-dije aventándole las cosas -y di que soy benévola contigo-comente al abrir la puerta-por cierto rasúrate pareces vagabundo-y salí.

Lentamente había bajado las escaleras. Los chicos me aconsejaron no meter mi cuchara, pero no pude aguantarme al ver a Esme asi. Sólo que ahora que lo había hecho no me sentía muy segura, no sabia si había sido lo mejor.

-¿Qué paso?¿conseguiste algo?¿va a desayunar?¿como sigue?-e interrogo Alice al llegar al pie de la escalera. Jazz la agarro y la sentó en el sillón mientras se abrazaban.

-No paso nada del otro mundo, el estaba lamentándose y yo le moleste un poco. No se si conseguí algo, esta por verse. De que desayuna ,desayuna. Y la verdad tenia la apariencia de un vagabundo-conteste a todas su preguntas.

-Entonces esta mejor-

-Sólo un poco, pero para ser honesta probablemente las cosas se vayan a poner peor-

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono Jasper.

-Bueno mientras Edward trate de salir va ir enterándose poco a poco de todo-

-Ósea que esto ya se veía venir-continuo Jasper mientras Alice se removía en su brazos.

-Sip,lo he estado esperando varios meses-comente y reaccione muy tarde, había abierto la boca demás.

-¿Tu lo sabias antes que Jake?-me grito Alice abalanzándose sobre mi -sabias que esa zorra le ponía los cuernos y no dijiste nada. Él se iba a casar-me recriminó al tiempo que me golpeaba, yo la sostuve y la gire de tal forma que aún sentada la sostuviera y no me golpeara.

-No iba a permitir eso Alice, sabes que aunque deteste a tu hermano no lo permitiría. No sabiendo todo-

-Gran consuelo-dijo dejando de luchar dejándose caer sobre mi y acurrucándose.

-Alice que crees que lo que hice no es lo mejor, pero realmente no era mi asunto. Tú sabes que si se lo hubiera dicho nunca me hubiera creído, solo me hubiera juzgado de celosa-dije acurrucándola en mis brazos.

-¿Por qué no lo quería?-dijo con un par de lágrimas corriéndole en su hermoso rostro.

-Nena no llores, no vale la pena. Si te sirve de consuelo esto en cualquier momento iba a pasar, para Tanya siempre fue un capricho, solo faltaba el indicado para abrirle los ojos-

-Es que no es justo, ¿por qué no fue sincera?-

-A veces pasan las cosas y no sabemos por que nos va tan mal, pero te aseguro que esto va a mejorar, alguien mejor esta destinado para Ed-ella de inmediato me volteo a ver al notar el antiguo apodo de Edward, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-¿Por qué lloras Ali ?-dijo Edward que se sentó a mi lado, Alice al alzar la cara le salto encima y se acurrucó en él. Jasper y yo sobrábamos por lo que los dejamos en la sala mientras nosotros íbamos a la cocina.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas-

-Así, ¿cómo qué Jasper?-

-La relación entre tu y Tanya cambio hace un par de meses-

-Seis para ser exactos-

-¿Enserio lo sabias antes que Jake?-

-A mi me lo dijo, me confeso muchas cosas, es a mi fue a quien prometió que lo diría pronto-

-Y no pudiste hablar antes-cuestiono.

-Yo hace mucho que no soy nada en la vida de Edward, a mi es a la que menos le correspondía hablar-

-Entonces por que lo obligarte a salir-

-Alguien tenia que hacerlo y ninguno de ustedes lo iba a hacer, lo aman demasiado como para herirlo con la verdad y lo que menos necesita ahora es compasión. Con un poco de comprensión y consuelo tendrá-dije al recordar como lo había pasado.

Para mi había sido un golpe muy duro, mi vida giraba alrededor de el y creí que no tendría arreglo.

-Lo comprendo es muy difícil y doloroso-

-Jasper ¿has sentido alguna vez como se rompe tu corazón de tristeza? o ¿has sentido como tu vida se desmorona a tus pies y ni siquiera tienes la fuerza suficiente para levantarlos trozos?-el solo pudo mantenerse callado, nunca había sentido eso, ni cercas había estado-eso creí-

-¿Por qué lo haces? Él es la persona que más te ha dañado-

-Ciertamente, me siento estúpida por hacerlo, pero ninguno de ustedes es lo demasiado fuerte como para levantarlo, metafóricamente –

-¿Y eso qué? el no te pidió ayuda-

-Es lo que ustedes no entienden, en momentos como este lo que menos va a pedir es ayuda, tú no quieres nada del mundo. Lo que necesitas es alguien que te ayude a levantar sin que se lo pidas. No te voy negar que me siento incomoda al hacer esto, pero Edward no va encontrar a alguien así en ninguno de ustedes-dije . Y en ese momento entendí lo que Tanya tanto me repetía, yo era la única mas necia, la única que le ganaba y por consiguiente la única que podía ayudarlo.

-Creo que lo entiendo-

-No creo que lo entiendas, nunca lo has vivido-

-¿Es difícil?-

-Si-

-¿Qué tanto?

-De esas veces que Alice se va a Francia a ver sus pasarelas, tu te sientes vacío, como si algo te faltara-

-Si-

-Pues así pero aúnale las mentiras, el engaño-el no pudo más que sacar el aire en una expresión de dolor.

-¿Tan difícil?-

-Para unos lo es mas, yo me fui, no lo tenia cerca; el va tener que verla con él, recordar. Va a ser peor, pero el a mostrado gran avance, creí que tendría que bajarlo a rastras, a mi me tomo cerca de un mes comer fuera de mi cuarto-

-Nunca creí que fuera tan complicado-

-Así son algunas cosas-

-¿Y vas a necesitas ayuda en algo?-

-Si, hace mucho que no convivo, no se que hacer para distraerlo, mantenerlo alejado del recuerdo-

-Déjamelo a mi-

-Una cosa mas, como psicólogo y amigo te va a necesitar. Necesita sacar todo, que no guarde nada-

-¿Algo más?-cuestiono, pero en eso entraron Alice y Edward.

-Ya podemos desayunar, tengo hambre-dijo Alice, en cambio Edward se acerco a ver que había para calentarlo.

-A no señorito usted hizo sentir mal a su madre, así que va, se disculpa y la trae a desayunar-

-Pero-

-Sin peros y más vale que te apures, tenemos hambre- el subió a duras penas. Sabia que lo que le había dicho a Esme era grave, esperaba que supiera como arreglar las cosas.

Estaba todo arreglado y mi tripa chiquita se comía a la grande por lo que empecé a servir. Tenia un gran bocado en el cachete cuando Carslie me apretujó y me beso la coronilla, simplemente sonreí ante el gesto que casi me mata esa mañana.

-Familia ya llegamos-grito Emmett y no demoro mucho que los tres estuvieran frente a mi.

-Wow hasta que el ratón salió de su guarida-dijo. Emmett viendo s Edward a la mesa.

-Yo diría que fue sacado por el gato-me dijo Rose con una sonrisa ladina antes que recibiera un fuerte golpe de parte de de Emmett.

-Te dije que no te metíeras-fue lo que dijo antes de que Esme lo golpeara- ¿por qué me pegas?-

-Tonto por que no la dejaste que lo hiciera antes-dijo para luego abrazarme- te quiero-

-Lo se soy adorable-

-¿Cómo estás Eddie?-comento Rose.

-No podías decirme de otra forma-

-No, la verdad no-

-¿Y bien qué vamos hacer hoy?- dije, no me apetecía escuchar más pleitos.

-Que no eras una antipática aguafiestas-dijo Edward.

-Lo era-dije sin responder su pobre intento de molestar- se nota que no has puesto intención desde que llegue-

-Era indiferente-

-Recuerdas el nuevo antro del que no nos cansamos de hablar-dijo Alice entusiasmada.

-Si-

-Lo conocemos por que él dueño es amigo de Bella, puedes creerlo lo visito más a él que a nosotros-

-Acaso nunca te vas a cansar de repetirlo, ya me disculpe muchas veces-

-Y muchas disculpas no serán suficientes-

-Eres una resentida-

-Y tu una tonta-

-Ya niñas, están a la mesa- nos regaño Esme, pero Alice continuo hasta que oímos hablar a Edward.

-Vamos al cine-

-¿Qué?-le dijo Alice.

-La discusión empezó por lo que íbamos hacer hoy, vamos al cine-

-Seguro que eres el mismo que hoy en la mañana se moría de tristeza-

-Que gracioso Emmett-

-Esta bien vamos-concordamos, luego de eso tuvimos que apresurarnos. Después de todo éramos seis adultos ¨maduros¨, con una niña a nuestro cuidado y aún nos faltaba escoger la película.

Al llegar al cine todos nos desperdigamos, yo termine viendo los cartelones hasta que recibí un beso.

-Hola preciosa-

-Hola Dan, no se como me dices así sin que Tanya se enoje- le dije con un sonrisa. Desde que Tanya y yo nos hablábamos empecé a tratar a Dan, era una persona súper carismática y encantadora. No diría que éramos lo mejores amigos, pero si nos llevábamos mucho.

-Me adora, ¿vienes con Jake ?-

-No-

-Y ese milagro-

-Vine con los chicos-

-¿Los chicos?-

-Si, todos-

-Enserio-comento asombrado.

-Hoy en la mañana logre sacar a Edward de su cuarto-

-Wow me sorprendes. Tanya tenia razón-

-Y dale con eso. Tal vez Tanya tenia razón, solo no se lo digas-

-Que no me diga ¿qué?-dijo esta mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿De dónde saliste?-curiocie.

-Ya ves, soy sigilosa ¿qué no me quieren decir?-

la brillante idea de Dan fue besarla. Sus besos eran tan intensos como los de Rose y Emm y tan íntimos como los de Jazz y Ali,aún no me acostumbraba, por lo que me volteé.

Y fue entonces cuando vi a Edward, parado a unos metros de nosotros, observándonos con los puños a los costados.

-Chicos nos vemos después, surgió un inconveniente-dije sin voltearlos a ver.

-Es Dan, esta con Dan-dijo Edward cuando llegue junto a él.

-Edward-le decía, pero él no apartaba la mirada -Edward mírame-pero el ni se inmutaba. Cuando puse mis manos en su rostro por fin me miro-Edward tranquilo-

-Me duele-

-Lo se y seguirá haciéndolo si no sanas la herida. No te niego, nunca olvidarás lo lindo que pasaste con ella, cuanto la querías. Una parte de ti, en tu corazón y en tu ser siempre será de ella-

-¿Cómo le hago?-

-No lo se, para todos es diferente, para mi fueron los deportes, el baile. Habría que descubrir que es para ti-

-Lo siento-murmuró.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-no lo entendía.

-Debiste sentirte así cuando nos viste-yo aparte la vista un segundo antes de contestarle, él era la persona con la que menos quería hablar del tema.

-Peor, yo los vi, ella solo te lo dijo-el me abrazo, lentamente lo hice a un lado y le tome la mano -anda vamos, tenemos que ver una película-

-¿Por que vienen de la mano?-dijo Odette.

-No es nada-le dije soltándolo, pero me abrazo a él, ahora era su salvavidas.

Cuando ya estábamos todos sentados Alice se me acerco.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Nos topamos a Dan y a Tanya-ella abrió los ojos.

-Tranquila ya lo solucione-

**Bueno espero y les hay gustado por cierto espero y me apoyen mi cerebro se fue de vacaciones y espero que me ayuden ¿a que lugares quieren que ed lleve a bella para reconquistarla? espero sus respuesta y asi con su ayuda las ideas me lleguen y nos leemos**

**Se va volver un drama jaja espero y no les aburra**


	7. Abriendo los ojos

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**Chicos y chicas me siento muy apenada con ustedes estuve un poco depre por lo que me atrase, pero les digo que aunque me tarde años no las y los abandonare solo espero y me sigan apoyando, sin mas los dejo leyendo espero y les guste, besos los quiero.**

**Capitulo VII ¨ Abriendo los ojos¨**

**-Edward-**

Hoy era lunes y en lo personal me sentía de la patada, de no ser por Bella, que últimamente me arrastraba y alentaba a hacer las cosas; yo seguiría en mi cuarto.

Bella me llenaba de energía y su presencia menguaba mi dolor.

Estaba terminando mis visitas cuando la vi cruzar la puerta de cristal y me sentí tranquilo, ella hacia mucho más ligera la opresión en mi pecho.

-Bella-dije alegre.

-Eres un imbécil-me contesto abofeteándome, me quede impactado.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-

-Como te atreves- dijo agitada- eres un puto egoísta Edward-la falta de aire empezó a hacerse evidente.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Claro… que no… como te atrevisté… a decirle… a Esme… que deseabas… no haber nacido- y frente a mi se desvaneció, para fortuna Jake la agarro.

-¿Qué le paso?-le cuestione mientras lo seguía, el la puso en la cama y empezó a practicar RCPA.

-Vamos hermosa reacciona, no me dejes, respira-decía sin dar tregua, la pinta de Bella no era buena, empezaba a ponerse cianótica. -Diana el medicamento- ella no tardo nada. Él la destapo y la inyecto intercostalmente.

De inmediato Bella se levanto por inercia al jalar aire.

-Tranquila hermosa, estoy aquí, todo esta bien- dijo, Bella estaba asustada.

-¿Bella éstas bien?-pregunto Diana, ella asintió.

-Diana colócale la intravenosa y tu señorita descansa tantito- ambos salimos y yo lo detuve en el pasillo.

-¿Qué paso ahí?-

-Le dio un ataque-

-Eso es obvio, el ¿por qué? Es la cuestión-

-¿Y por qué no lo preguntaste desde el principio?-se burlo.

-Eso intente-dije un poco exasperado.

-Hace años Bella y yo andábamos en moto, acababa de llover, su moto derrapó y fue a dar contra lo contención. Ese accidente provoco que una costilla le perforara el pulmón, tiene una cardiopatía, ¿qué le hiciste? Hace años que no tenia una crisis-

-Yo nada-el me miro feo acercándose a mi – esta bien, se entero que es lo que le dije a mi madre en una pelea- el me empujo y me estampó contra la pared.

-Mira Edward a mi me importa un rábano si te matas, pero Bella es importante y la necesito en mi vida tanto o más de lo que ella a mi y más te vale que te comportes o la próxima vez iré sobre ti y no dudaré en partirté la cara-dijo y me dejo ahí.

Un poco aturdido volví al cuarto y me senté en la cama junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, pero eso no significa que no siga molesta contigo-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Por dios Edward no seas infantil, conozco a Esme desde hace años, es como mi madre-

-Eres como una hija-

-Entonces deja de decir babosadas, tu eres el que más le preocupa de todos, el más inconsciente-

-Creo que ya fue mucho castigo ¿no?-

-No, pero allá tu, no pienso seguir ayudándole a un inconsciente-

-No puedes hacer esto, te necesito-

-Estoy molesta-

-Bien-dije al salir igual de molesto. Como se supone que salga de todo el desastre en el que se a convertido mi vida, si la única que me puede ayudar no quiere. Camine perdido por los pasillos hasta que Jasper me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? te ves perdido-

-Bella se enojo conmigo y ya no me quiere ayudar- dije demasiado aprisa.

-¿Qué?¿por qué?- el me miro y entrecerró los ojos -¿qué le hiciste?-

-Se entero que le dije a Esme que deseaba no haber nacido- comente apenado, esperando la reprimenda-no me vas a pegar-

-No Edward, considero que ver a Esme batida es suficiente-

-Menos mal-

-Pero creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con Bella, aprovecha que acaba de pasar su crisis, llévale flores y el desayuno. Aprovecha que se pone emocional-

-¿Cómo sabes de su cardiopatía?-dije extrañado.

-Me toco verla las primeras veces. Hace tiempo que ella y yo nos llevamos de maravilla-

-Hmp-no se que signifique, pero no me detendría a averiguarlo, salí corriendo.

Cuando Bella vio las rosas blancas brinco de emoción.

-Son mis favoritas-

-Que bueno que te gusten, traigo algo mas-dije acercando la mesa del servicio y sacar la comida – si no mal recuerdo tu comida favorita es la italiana-

-Wow, debería tener crisis más seguido-bromeó-oh espera no estas tratando de comprarme-

-No Bella como crees-dije lentamente deposite un beso en su frente –estoy pidiéndote ayuda-

-Esta bien te ayudaré, solo no te comportes como un cretino-dijo empezando a comer.

Habían pasado ya dos meses, las cuales se habían ido más rápido de lo pensado.

Después del incidente Bella intento encontrarme alguna motivación.

Intento llevarme a correr, que hiciera bicicleta, que practicara box, pero los deportes nunca habían sido realmente lo mío; los practicaba para estar con mis amigos.

Lo intento con el rapel, su moto, pero mi alma no era aventurera.

Lo intento con la yoga, pilates, incluso con ejercicios de relajación, pero era demasiado rígido.

Creía que estaba apunto de rendirse cuando llego aquel viernes.

**-Flash Back-**

-Bella no te presiones, tal vez estoy destinado a la depresión eterna-dije abrazándola a mi.

-Es frustrante, por que todos somos tan diferentes- dijo devolviéndome el brazo y exhalando frustrada, de un momento a otro me aventó y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

-Bella que te pasa- corrí tras ella.

-Que soy brillante, eso pasa; espérame aquí. Cobraré un par de favores, veras como esto funciona-

-Más vale-

-Vístete de etiqueta no tardo-salió corriendo y no me quedo más que hacerle caso.

Me sentía muy estúpido estando en la sala esperando quince minutos a Bella en un traje negro.

-Edward, Edward, los tengo-dijo al menear unos boletos.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Los boletos para la sinfonía-

-Aaaa-

-Como que aaa tonto, toma voy a cambiarme-

Los tome y al observarlos detalladamente note algo.

-Bella no vamos a llegar es dentro de una hora-grite.

-Que si llegamos, bajo en media hora- si como no, la mujeres siempre decían cosa así y tardaban más de la cuenta.

-Creí que nunca bajarías-

-No seas mentiroso, no me tarde nada-dijo poniéndose sus arracadas- además solo demore veinte minutos-dijo al mirar el reloj

-Te ves bonita a pesar de haberle vendido el alma a alguien, una mujer no tarda tan poco-

-Gracias- dijo sonrojándose. Se veía estupenda en aquel vestido entallado color verde- oye que te pasa no le vendí el alma a nadie y ya vámonos antes de que me arrepienta-

nos subimos al auto y nos pusimos en camino.

-Por cierto te vez muy guapo, a pesar de ser un cretino- dijo entre risas.

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

Bella era sensacional, no cabía duda y al parecer cuando no estaba con Jake parecíamos retomar los viejos tiempos; solo Bella y Edward contra el mundo, eso me tenia tan tranquilo, era como estar en casa.

-Estúpido auto, que no jala- que patético me escuchaba al hablarle a mi auto, pero por más que le daba a la marcha no arrancaba, por suerte era sábado y tener una amiga que ejercía la mecánica era estupendo.

Estaba de suerte, el auto anduvo lo suficiente para llegar al taller y un poco impaciente me baje; nop me gustaba mucho depender de los demás.

-Rose-grite al entrar, no había nadie, era temprano; estaba por ir al gimnasio cuando vi unos pies debajo de un auto, supuse que era ella-Rose mi auto volvió averiarse, puedes creerlo. No se que le ocurre ¿podrías revisarlo?-ella ni se inmuto, siguió con el mini cooper que arreglaba.

Fue hasta que la puerta se azotó cuando alce la vista- ¿Rose?-dije asombrado.

-Si soy yo, Edward ¿qué pasa?-

-Pero tu… si tu… entonces…¿quién es ella?-no tuve que esperar mucho, a los segundos de debajo del auto salió Bella limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

-Hola Edward ¿qué te trae por aquí?, no me digas que tu cochinada de auto se volvió a descomponer-cuando salí de la impresión tome un respiro y conteste.

-No le digas así ok-

-Lo que digas-dijo al tomar una caja de herramientas. -¿qué paso Rose?-

-Ya sabes solo era Alice para decir que todos iremos a ver a Tom en la tarde-

-Estupendo hace mucho que no lo veo, me apresuraré-dijo agarrando un llave y desapareciendo bajo el coche.

-A ver Edward, ¿ahora qué es?-

-No lo se-

-Nunca lo sabes-

-No se de autos-

-Pues deberías, anda muéstramelo-los autos me parecían un completo fastidio.

Tuve que regresar a mi casa caminando y después de comer me encerré en mi cuarto

-¿Edward estás listo?-Comento Bella al entrar al cuarto.

-¿Para qué?-

-Otra vez no te dijo nada Alice, esa chica esta loca; vamos a ir a ver a Tom, anda alístate, te veo a bajo en veinte minutos-

a los veinte minutos baje, pero nada de Bella, aunque e de decir que cuando bajo su apariencia no era de una chica que va a bailar, si no de alguien que va a pasear en moto y por un momento me aterré, detestaba su moto.

-¿Así te vas a ir?-critique.

-Si, anda; vámonos que vamos a llegar tarde-dijo mientras me jalaba.

-¿Y tu auto?-

-En el taller-

-¿Y en qué nos vamos a ir?- ella me sonrió.

-En mi moto-

-A no, no voy a ir en esa cosa-

-No va a pasar nada-dijo al terminar de colocarse el casco y tendiéndome otro. No es que tuviera miedo, si no que temple un poco por mi seguridad.

-Estuviste a punto de matarte en esa cosa y dices que no va a pasar nada-

-Bueno como quieras, no va ser a mi a la que Alice va estar jode y jode-por un momento lo analice y la detuve antes de que se fuera.

Me puse el casco y ella sonrió victoriosa.

-Quita esa sonrisa-

-Vamos tienes que admitirlo es divertido-dijo echando a andar, yo me sostuve fuertemente todo el tiempo -ya puedes soltarme-dijo al llegar, pero estaba tan preocupado manteniéndome firme con mis brazos un poco acalambrados ahora debido a la sujeción y antes de que los sintiera Alice brinco sobre mi.

-Pensé que no vendrías-dijo y me soltó- pero que greñas, acaso no conoces el peine-

-Que gracioso-

-Ali las llaves-dije Bella arrastrando su moto, ella se las lanzo-dejó la moto y me cambio- dijo después de un rato ella regreso luciendo un hermoso vestido a la rodilla floreado.

-¿En dónde te cambiaste?-

-En el auto-dijo al devolverle las llaves a Alice.

El gorila de la puerta no fue un problema, estaba tan familiarizado con ellos, que hasta los abrazo, por lo que pronto pasamos.

Un chico alto de facciones orientales se acerco y abrazo a Bella muy efusivamente; supuse que era Tom. Ella me lo presento, realmente no le pude hacer mucha platica, ya sabes Alice empezó a jalonearme.

Cuando llegamos a lo que me pareció su lugar habitual se encontraban ya Rose, Emmett y Jacob.

El lugar era cómodo, pero no me sentía del todo a gusto; la mesa estaba a la distancia justa de todo, la pista, el bar incluso el baño.

Después de pedir algo de tomar entramos en calor, cada quien tomo su pareja y se fueron a bailar; solo quedamos Jacob, Bella y yo.

Luego de platicar un rato Jake le hizo señales a Bella invitándola a bailar, Bella sonrió y volteo a verme ¿qué podía hacer? le regale una mirada cómplice y ella lo arrastro.

Empezaba a aburrirme y tomar de más no era la solución. Varias chicas se acercaron, pero a mi no me apetecía bailar con una rubia hueca, una pelirroja sin sentido de humor, una morena habladora ni ninguna chica de allí.

-Acaso ya no tienes pegue-se burlo Jake, cuando regreso con Bella.

-No es eso-

-Yo se que es, no es ella-

-¿Quién ella?-

-La indicada-dijo y yo me removí incomodo.

-Jake deja de incomodarlo, anda vamos a bailar-la música era movida y yo no pude evitar sentirme raro, hace mucho que no bailaba y peor aun hace años que no lo hacia con alguien que no fuera Tanya .

-Por dios Edward no muerdo… bueno tal vez de vez en cuando-dijo entre risas al poner mis manos en su cadera obligándome a moverme.

Bella era una mujer atractiva, elegante, sofisticada, pero no era lo que más me agradaba de ella sino esa forma de sonreír, de verle lo positivo a las cosas, ese carisma que le hacia tan ella. Me hacia sentir tranquilo, seguro, en mi hogar.

Y ahí en medio de la pista, apretado entre la gente caí en la cuenta; yo no necesitaba más Bella era todo, ahora y antes. Siempre había sido ella.

Y con esa información me detuve pasmado ¿ahora qué haría? ¿qué era lo mejor? Después de todo ella estaba con Jake.

-¿Edward estás bien?-

-Si, no es nada, solo… yo me canse- ella me tomo la mano y nos condujo entre la gente hasta llegar a la mesa.

-Que poco aguante-se mofo Jacob , pero no le di importancia.

-¿Lo mismo cierto?- preguntó Bella recogiendo los vasos de las bebidas.

-Si-

-¿Jake quieres algo?-

-No nena-ella se rio.

-¿Edward qué paso?-dijo en cuanto Bella se fue, yo la seguí con mirada y al escuchar la pregunta vi a Jacob antes de volverla a buscar.

-No es nada-

-Vamos Edward no soy tonto, algo paso en la pista-

-No es nada-repetí, Bella ya había llegado a la barra.

-¿Es por Bella cierto?-yo no pude evitar tensarme. No por su pregunta sino que un tipo se le acerco a Bella poniéndole su mano en su espalda y lentamente bajándola al susurrarle algo.

Estaba apunto de pararme a partirle la cara cuando Jacob me detuvo.

-Tranquilo, ella sabe exactamente como solucionarlo- a mi no me importaba lo que dijo, solo cambie de parecer hasta que la vi actuar.

Ella se le acerco, lo tomo de los hombros y le susurro algo antes de darle un fuerte patada en las bolas y ya con el impulso estampó su puño en su rostro con un golpe seco, tomo las bebidas y camino hacia nosotros.

-Estúpidos hombres ¿qué se creen? Solo por que sean guapos no significa que le vamos abrir las piernas- dijo tomándose todo de golpe.

-Oye tranquila-dije.

-Cállate-murmuró-¿qué no entiendes? La mayoría de los hombres son unos estúpidos-

-Pero por lo visto tu los sabes tratar muy bien- ella sonrió con naturalidad.

-Si piensas que lo hago bien, deberías de verme entrenar-dijo orgullosa.

-Tienes que irnos a ver-dijo Jacob entusiasmado- entrenamos de lunes a viernes de seis a ocho-

-Ahora entiendo por que no te encuentro en casa a esa hora- mire a Bella al hablar y ella me sonrió.

-Nunca preguntaste ¿pero iras a vernos?-

-Cuenta con ello, en la semana les doy una vuelta-antes de lo esperado se había ido la semana y Bella me reclamaba sin cesar que ya era viernes y aún no la había ido a ver, así que hoy me dirigía hacia allá.

-Hasta que vienes, empezaba a cansarme de las quejas de la enana-comento Emmett al verme entrar.

-¿Y en dónde esta?-

-Al fondo, en el salón. Ahí donde están observando-

-Ok-fui acercándome hacia la expectación y al llegar estaban ahí sobre las colchonetas peleando.

Fue entonces cuando los vi. Jacob le propinaba golpe tras golpe y ella los bloqueaba con maestría, después fue su turno y aunque sus golpes no eran certeros eran demasiado agiles y delicados, pero no por eso menos fuertes.

De un momento a otro ella se agacho y en un pie dio un giro en su eje y el termino en el piso, supuse que ese era su objetivo al verla sonreír.

-Vamos Jake es lo único que tienes hoy- se mofo y no tardo en encontrar su respuesta. El la pateó al mismo tiempo que le propino semejante golpe, ella lo bloqueo, pero no pudo evitar terminar en el suelo. Se paro, pero estaba muy agitada, fue cuando me metí.

-A ver chica ruda, creo que ya fue suficiente-

-Edward veniste -corrió a abrazarme.

-Yo estaba apunto de decir lo mismo-menciono Jacob.

-Recuerda que no estas del todo bien-dije

-Hay no pasa nada, he hecho esto por mucho tiempo- dijo y se fue.

-¿Siempre es así?-

-Si, no sabe cuando rendirse o parar-

-Típico en Bella-comente cuando sonó mi celular- disculpa Jacob-dije saliendo-Bueno-

-Edward, soy yo, necesito un favor-

-Si, Ali-

-Tienes que pasar por un traje a French-

-¿A nombre de quien?-

-A mi nombre-

-Bien, voy por el, llego a la casa en un rato-

Después de una hora estaba en casa y aún esperando a Alice, cuando oí unas pizotadas apresuradas supe que era ella, me pare, tome el traje y antes de que estuviera en el umbral se lo tendí.

-Aquí esta-

-Oh que bien gracias-

-Uno de tus desfiles-

-No, es tuyo-

-¿Y yo para qué quiero un traje?-

-¿Cómo que para qué? Edward la boda-dijo obvia.

-¿Cuál boda?-

-Nuestros amigos se casan-entonces supe. Jacob y Bella se casaban.

-No voy a ir-dije dándole la espalda.

-No puedes hacer eso, ellos nos esperan-

-No voy-dije sintiéndome horrible.

-Pues no te estoy preguntando y tampoco creo que mi padre o Charlie te lo perdonen-

-¿Cuándo es?-

-Mañana-dijo azotando la puerta al salir.

**Apartir de aqui las cosas se empiezan a acomodar... y veran lo mucho que le cuesta a edward salir adelante tiene que pasar por mucho antes de ser completamente feliz...bien me voy xoxo**


	8. Pidiendo ayuda

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

******Se que no es una escusa y ni nada por el estilo, pero lamento no haber actualizado antes pero estoy pasando por un periodo depresivo bastante fuerte no tengo ganas de nada, por fortuna esto se a ido acumulando en mi cabezita espero y les guste... disfrutenlo**

**Capitulo VIII ¨Pidiendo ayuda ¨**

**-Edward-**

Esta mañana por eso de las nueve Alice se apareció por mi habitación con la intención de levantarme, asegurándose de que asistiría al evento.

Lo cierto es que en toda la noche no había podido dormir; es más no pude ni pegar el ojo;no sabia que pensar o sentir, solo sabia que estaba decepcionado y apaleado.

Saber que Bella se casaba era horrible, saber con quien se me hacia insoportable, tener que verlo era un martirio; ahora estando en la iglesia mi pesar se hacia mas palpable.

-Hijo hace años que no te veo-dijo Charlie en cuanto me vio, yo lo abrase y ni supe que decirle.

Mi corazon gritaba "Dicelo, dile que Bella se esta apresurando, que comete un error" y mi cerebro no paraba de burlarse "Tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste, perdedor" -¿Edward estás bien?-

-No... digo si, solo no pude dormir-

-Mmm que malo, pero pasa acomodate-

Habia llegado el momento, estábamos todos en nuestro lugar. Jake se veía elegante y ya todos parados esperábamos la marcha.

Cuando esta empezó me negué a voltear, no quería ver. Mis tripas se hicieron automáticamente bolas. Bella se casaba ¡por dios Bella se casaba!

Esto no era posible, era horrible; mis manos sudaban y las náuseas amenazaban con traer a mi estomago de visita, pero sabia que era puro miedo, ansiedad.

¿Qué podía hacer? Detener la boda, Bella me odiaría por eso y esa vocesita solo gritaba "Admitelo perdiste, se un buen perdedor", pero cuando termino la música eso se hizo un hecho.

Me sénte derrotado y un poco mareado cubriendo mis ojos, senti mi pulso en los oídos.

-¿Edward te encuentras bien?- me dijo mi hermana. Me sentía pésimo, mi cabeza iba a explotar, eso si mi corazon no lo hacia primero.

-Hermanos y hermanas...- dijo el cura, no quería escuchar más; salí corriendo con mi corazon hecho trizas dentro de mi pecho, desmoronándose a pedazos.

A los pocos minutos de estar sentado en la escalinata llego Alice.

-¿Qué pasa?- me sentía fatal, todo me daba vueltas y las arcadas no ayudaban -Edward ¿qué pasa?- exigió.

-Y todavía me lo preguntas-dije molesto.

-Discúlpame-exclamo dramáticamente -pero no se de que hablas-

-Ella se casa-dije, pero hacer que esas palabras salieran de mi boca no fue nada sencillo.

-Lo se, no es romántico-

-Estas loca, ella se casa-le grite.

-Espera ¿quién según tu se casa?-

-Quien mas, si no Bella- ella se soltó riendo -cállate, deja de reír ¿qué no ves que me duele?- dije cuando una lagrima rodo por mi rostro.

-Ay Edward- se sentó y froto mi espalda -Bella no se casa-

-¿Qué? ¿cómo? si no es ella ¿quién?-

-Diana-

-¿Diana? ¿la jefe de pediatría?-

-Si-dijo son una sonrisa.

-Pero yo lei la invitación, Jacob se casaba con una Swan-

-Recuerdas que Bella tiene familia en Olimpia-yo asentí- pues cuando paso lo de hace años Charlie le pidió que se fuera, fue en Seatle donde conoció a Jake-

-¿Estás diciendo que Diana es prima de Bella?- dije sorprendido.

-Si-me contesto y yo respire aliviado -¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?-

-Crei...-

-Se lo que creíste, solo que no contesta mi pregunta-

-A penas me di cuenta ayer-

-Me hubieras dicho, no te hubiera obligado a venir-dijo abrazándome, yo la mire feo - bueno esta bien, aún asi te habría obligado- sonrio y después me golpeo.

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Por tu culpa me perdi una parte de la ceremonia, estuve esperando esto mucho tiempo-

-Lo siento, pero anda ve-

-¿No vas a venir?-

-No, no me siento bien- ella me miro ceñuda- sabes que es cierto-

-Bien, pero esto no se queda asi-

-Temía que dijeras eso-

-Síguele y te obligo a quedarte-

-No puedes-

-No me retes-

-Hmp, contigo no se puede- comente dejando un beso en su frente y caminando hacia el auto.

A la mañana siguiente un poco más repuesto me levante y antes de salir Bella apareció en mi cuarto.

-Edward que malo que ayer te sintieras mal, te extrañamos. ¿Tan mal te sentías?-

-Si me sentía fatal- puse una cara para enfatizar.

-Pero ayer que bajamos a desayunar no te veías mal-

-Eso-

-¿Qué?-

-El desayuno me hizo mal-

-No crees que es extraño-

-No- medio grite y di el tema por zanjado.

En la tarde después de la comida apareció Alice junto con Jasper y se sentaron frente ami, me pare y me puse a ver hacia la ventana.

-¿Bien y a qué horas vas a empezar a hablar?-

-No hay nada que hablar Alice-

-Claro que lo hay o si no como explicas tu ataque de ayer-

-No fue una ataque... fue una crisis - dije apenado.

-Edward toda tu vida has estado enamorado de Bella Swan- y la voltee a ver -admitelo- deje salir el aire y me voltee a la ventana.

-Empiezo a creer eso-

-Pues yo estoy segura-

-Ayer cuando crei que se casaba me senti devastado-

-Bien merecido-

-¿Jasper?-

-No me mires así Alice, el se lo merece. Bella es una de las personas más especiales que conozco, merece lo mejor y dudo mucho que el lo sea-

-¿Pero es mi hermano, tu amigo?-

-Y por eso lo digo, por que lo conozco perfectamente, se de lo que es capaz-

-Edward di algo-suplico.

-El tiene razón-

-¿Qué? ¿acaso te volviste loco?-

-No Alice, se que Jasper tiene razón. Bella se merece lo mejor y que la ame y me haya dado cuenta que siempre lo ha sido todo puede no significar nada-

-Ese es un inicio-dijo Jasper.

-Quisiera poder asegurar que dare lo mejor de mi cada día para darle lo que merece, aún si eso la mantiene alejada de mi-

-¿En verdad la amas?-

-Con todo mi ser, pero ya es muy tarde, la perdi hace años y no se como recuperarla. Ya no es la misma chica que conquiste hace años-dije angustiado.

-Te ayudaré-

-Gracias Alice, pero hace mucho que incluso tu estas alejada de ella-

-Mmm... cierto, pero conozco a alguien que podría ayudarnos-

-A no... no… no, ni me mires-en ese momento me pareció interesante y voltee. Jasper se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por favor Jazz, es por el bien de los chicos-dijo posando su mano en el pecho de el. El miro su pequeña mano y luego vio sus ojos.

-No y no. Me niego ayudarlo después de lo que le hizo la ultima vez-Alice dejo viajar su mano hasta colocarla en su nuca mientras lentamente se acercaba a el.

-Por favor- susurro sobre sus labios, tentandolo, el negó. Pero ella fue más lista dejo viajar su lengua sobre sus labios y depósito un apenas perceptible beso en la comisura.

-No-susurro el entrecortadamente.

-Pliss-dijo ella antes de arremeter contra él en un cálido beso. Cuando el suspiro y la afianzo, supe que habia perdido la batalla, el haría cualquier cosa por Alice y era justo lo que yo haría por Bella. Lentamente se separaron, Jasper la acariciaba tiernamente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Esta bien los ayudaré-dijo en un suspiro. Ella se recargo en él y me voltio a ver.

-Ahora estoy segura que no habra contratiempos, eso no quieres decir que será sencillo. Tienes que pagar demasiado-

-Así será-

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-dijo Alice entusiasta.

-Que te parece si esperamos que Jake regrese de su luna de miel-

-Eso es dentro de quince dias-

-No seas impaciente Alice, además tengo que pensar como se lo voy a decir, me va querer matar. Más te vale que valga la pena-

-Lo vale Jasper, mientras ¿qué hago?-dije sin opción pues sabia también como ellos que si quería recuperar a Bella necesitaba la ayuda de Jacob.

-Haste indispensable, llevala a dar la vuelta, consiéntela, demuestrale que la quieres, intenta conquistarla, el trabajo fuerte empezara dentro de quince dias-dijo Jasper parándose y llevándose a Alice dejándome a mi con mis propias ideas y remordimientos.

Los siguientes quince dias me esforcé; ayudaba a Bella en lo que necesitaba, la acompañe a donde podía, le regalaba cosas, la consentía y mimaba. En pocas palabras me convertí en su sombra y no habia marcado gran diferencia; ciertamente ese tiempo me habia servido para ver que le gustaba ahora, que hacia en su tiempo libre, pequeñas cosas que marcaban una diferencia.

El día que regreso Jacob de su luna de miel estuve sobre Jasper, pero el me dijo que no insistiera que el me diría cuando nos reuniríamos después de todo los chicos aún estaban de permiso.

Esta mañana cuando Jasper me llamo y me dijo que nos veríamos con Jacob a las cinco en verdad me entusiasme, pero ahora esperando afuera del restaurante ya no parecía tan buena idea.

Al acercarse a nosotros los chicos se veían radiantes.

-Alice-le dijo Diana y ellas se abrasaron con gusto mientras Jasper y Jacob hacían lo mismo. Después un poco a fuerzas me saludo a mi.

-Edward que gusto verte-

-Lo mismo diga Diana, te ves radiante-

-Es una lastima que te hayas perdido la boda-dijo abrazándose a Jacob.

-Lo se, pero te veías estupenda-

-Gracias-

-Oh Diana no vas a creer lo que vi-dijo Alice jalándola.

-Amor ponganse cómodos en un rato volvemos, comportaté, se condesendiente-dijo mientras se iba arrastrada por Alice.

Nos instalamos en una mesa y después de pedir algo de tomar, Jacob me miro con insistencia.

-Bueno, Jasper sabes que siempre es agradable verte, pero ¿qué pasa aquí?-

-Bueno, te dije que no te iba agradar la idea-

-Al grano-pidió. En ese momento llego el mesero con nuestros pedidos.

-Estamos intentando ayudarlo para que recupere a Bella-dijo Jasper después de que el mesero se fue.

-¿Qué? Acaso estas demente-

-Jake tranquilízate, se un poco más condescendiente-

-Eres un... se lo dijiste a Diana cierto -el asintió y Jacob se relajo un poco antes de empezar a hablar -Si sabes que eso es trampa-

-Lo hizo Alice conmigo-

-Mujeres, siempre saliéndose con la suya-dijo sonriendo, después me miro y se le borro la sonrisa -¿por qué lo haces Jasper?-

-Creo que en verdad la ama-

-Lo mismo dijo hace años y lo único que hizo fue herirla-

-Lo se y te entiendo- yo estaba que me llevaba el tren, tenia que aguantar los malos modos si quería que me ayudara, no podía defenderme ni reclamar por que entendía perfectamente que no me quisiera, no me quedaba más que quedarme quito y esperar.

-¿Entonces?-lo miro desafiante y Jasper lo pensó por un momento.

-El día de tu boda el pensó que te casabas con Bella-Jacob me miro y sonrio orgulloso, como si mi dolor lo hiciera feliz cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó supe que así era.

-¿Cómo se veía?-

-Asquerosamente horrendo, según Alice-dijo encogiéndose de hombros en un vano intento de restarle importancia, pero el se carcagueo.

-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí-dijo

-A mi también-dijo Jasper sonriente, sorprendiéndome al darme cuenta que compartía el mismo gusto acido que Jacob -al parecer esta dispuesto a lo que sea para recuperarla-

-¿Eso es cierto?- cuestiono y yo asentí -No se que decir-

-Piénsatelo ¿qué tal si ellos están destinados? no puedes cambiar las cosas. Después de todo todos tenemos un inevitable destino del que no podemos escapar-

-Lo se Jazz, pero no me perdonaría si este le vuelve a hacer algo-dijo con dolor.

-Yo tampoco creme y seria el primero en partirle la cara y después me la partiría a mi por ser tan iluso, pero es un riesgo que hay que tomar-

-No se si estoy dispuesto Jazz, no quiero ver a Bella mal-dijo y me resulto el colmo, tome un poco de aire y empecé hablar.

-Me duele que duden tanto de mi, pero se que me lo gane a pulso. No saben lo horrible que me siento sabiendo que lastime a la persona que más amo, no se como fui tan idiota como para no ver que ella siempre seria la unica. No hay nada ni nadie mas importante que ella y su bienestar. No tengo ojos para nadie más, mi corazon le pertenece. Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para recuperarla y si aún dando todo mi esfuerzo no la recupero me hare aun lado y la dejare ser feliz-

-Wow, en verdad la amas- dijo Jacob admirado.

-Están difícil de creer-dije melancólico.

-Si un poco-contesto sincero y yo sonrei amargamente.

-¿Entonces vas a ayudarnos?-él se lo pensó antes de contestar.

-No se, tendré que pensarlo-¿qué clase de respuesta era esa? En realidad estaba empezando a fastidiarme y cuando estaba apunto de contestarle dos o tres cositas me quede callado ya que las chicas venían llegando.

-Ya regresamos-dijo Diana mientras le daba un beso a Jacob y se sentaba junto a él;Alice hizo lo mismo con Jasper-¿Y entonces en qué quedaron?-cuestiono.

-En que eres una pequeña tramposa-

-¿Yo?-

-Si, tu-

-Y yo que pensé que hablarían de Bella-dijo alzando los hombros haciéndome reír.

-¿Por qué quieres que los ayude?-

-Tu eres la persona que mejor la conoce-

-¿Y eso qué?-

-Que si tu no ayudas yo ayudaré-

-¿Qué?-

-Como lo oíste-dijo mientras nosotros los observábamos con atención.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Creo que Edward merece otra oportunidad, es buena gente, solo que un poco...-dijo y yo enarque una ceja esperando por lo que vendría -tonto- y al escucharla sonrei, Diana era demasiado amable para Jacob.

-Un poco tonto¿ segura?-dijo indignado- más bien yo diría un poco idiota-

-Más bien yo diría que amas demasiado a Bella y lo entiendo, pero Jake no vamos a imponer nada-

-¿A no?-

-Claro que no cielo, solo le daremos a Edward las armas suficientes como para intentar recuperarla. Ya será decisión de ella si lo acepta o no-le dijo atenta y el gesticuló -además creo que ella nos a demostrado que puede defenderse muy bien sola-

-Hmp-

-Anda cielo-dijo asiéndole un puchero.

-No me hagas esto, no hagas esa cara-

-Anda di que si-

-Ash te odio-dijo volteándose y cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

-Yo también te amo-comento al darle un beso.

-Bien te ayudaré Cullen. Pero que quede claro Diana si pasa algo te are culpable, no pienso cargar culpa por ello-

-Esta bien cielo-

-Gracias-

-De nada Edward-sonrio Diana -por cierto Edward en dado caso que Jake tenga razón y tu la vuelvas a cagar descomunalmente es obvio que no volverás a contar conmigo y creo que es más obvio que ire sobre tu bello cuerpo y te dare un par de plomazos ¿quedó claro?-dijo provocando que mis ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente por la impresión. Ahora tenia claro por que es que Diana habia terminado con Jacob eran muy parecidos.

Lentamente un poco bastante abrumado trague en seco y después asentí.

-Hmp, no sabes en la que te metiste Cullen, no sabes lo que esta mujer es capaz-

-Ya lo note, pero siempre es tan...-dije mientras pensaba alguna palabra para describirla con exactitud.

-¿Agreciva? ¿impulsiva? ¿malvada?-ofreció Jacob, pero sabia que era solo una escusa para darme unos cuantos zapes.

-No exactamente, yo diría apasionada-y el sonrio a mi respuesta, sabiendo también como yo que esa era una buena palabra; una palabra que implicaba demasiado.

-Si siempre es asi-dijo agarrando su rostro hasta besarla apasionadamente. Me sentía feliz por que ellos se amaban, pero eso me hacia sentir de algún modo muy miserable -ya que estamos si llega a suceder Cullen después de reclamarle a Diana ire a moleste a golpes, claro después de que Diana allá hecho lo suyo-dijo sonriente, seguro imaginando ese escenario.

-No te olvides de mi-dijo Jasper.

-Y de mi-dijo Alice con convicción, todos se rieron -¿qué acaso yo no soy tan intimidante como ustedes?-

-No es eso Ali, si no que es Edward, tu no le harías nada a tu hermano-dijo Diana.

-No me provoques Dianita-contesto con una mirada bastante intimidante.

-Ali tranquila, sabes que ella tiene razón-dijo Jasper abrazándola y dejando besos en su frente.

-Auch-grite y después me sobe del golpe que Alice me acababa de proporcionar en la espinilla.

-Ven como si puedo-

-Eso no prueba nada enana-le contesto Jacob y ella lo miro feo, el negó antes de continuar-Ali lo que intentamos decir es que tu no tendrías el valor suficiente como para moler a golpes a Edward-

-Es que eso seria muy feo, además no hablan enserio respecto a sus amenazas ¿o sí?-cuestiono temerosa.

-Yo si-dijo segura Diana y los demás asintieron.

-Están locos-medio grito y ellos negaron -Oh por dios que he hecho-

-Alice nadie obliga a Edward a hacer esto y aun esta a tiempo de salirse, pero si acepta ya sabra cuales son las consecuencias-

-Obvio que es lo que quiero y no importa si mi vida esta en juego la daria por Bella. Y Alice no te preocupes no voy a cometer el mismo error-

-Bien ya que todo se aclaró podríamos pedir la comida, muero de hambre-argumentó Diana.

Platicamos un poco del trabajo y otro tanto de la luna de miel en europa que acababan de tener hasta que nos trajeron la comida.

-¿Y bien edward qué has hecho al respecto? ¿por qué supongo que no te has quedado con las manos cruzadas?-pregunto Diana mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-Bueno la he acompañado a todos lados-

-Bueno de eso nada-dijo interrumpiéndome.

-Haste el difícil, si te invita a salir y no tienes nada que hacer inventaté algo. Nos encantan los chicos que son independientes, que tienen muchas ocupaciones y aún asi se dan tiempo de pasarlo con nosotras-dijo Diana.

-Regálale pequeños detalles-dijo Jasper.

-Tómala de la mano, al principio la va a apartar y cuando ya se acostumbre ahora retirala tu. Después de eso no te soltara-dijo Jacob tomando la mano de Diana.

-Hazla enojar de vez en cuando. Cuando te hable has como que la ignoras, que estas atento a otra cosa, pero al final que ella se de cuenta que siempre le prestas atención-dijo Alice.

-Ok, lo tómate en cuenta-

-Otra cosa Edward ¿usas loción?-cuestiono Diana.

-Si, ¿por qué?-

-¿La suficiente como para que te dure todo el día?-

-No-

-Pues hazlo-

-¿Cómo para qué?-

-Ay Edward no seas tonto, las mujeres adoramos una buena loción, además si te echas lo suficiente se quedara impregnado el aroma en su ropa y conociéndola se pegara más a ti-

-Aaa, suena lógico-

-¿Ya has pensado a donde la llevaras?-dijo Alice.

-¿Eso importa?-

-Claro que importa-medio grito-dios santo si eres más sonso de lo que pensé-

-Que la lleves a un lugar que le guste o en el que la puedan pasar bien, puede marcar la diferencia-dijo Jacob.

-Obviamente no pensaba llevarla a pescar-dije sabiendo cuanto lo detestaba-pensaba llevarla el próximo fin de mes a la feria de Port Angels -

-Suena bien-dijo Jasper.

-Bueno para que vean que lo ago de buena fe, voy a darte el numero de un amigo. Se dedica a volar aviones y al negocio del bongi- en cuanto mi corteza cerebral fue capaz de decodificar eso me aterré-cuando estes listo para eso utilizalo a tu favor-dijo mofándose por mi rostro.

-Tienes que ir a clases con Emma-dijo Diana emocionada.

-¿Quién es Emma?-

-Es nuestra maestra de baile, y bueno no se si lo has notado, pero Bella ama bailar-

-Ok-

-Ohh también tienes que aprender a andar en moto-dijo Alice, inmediatamente cambie de color. ¿Acaso planeaban matarme?

-Yo me encargo de eso-dijo Jacob.

-Chicos yo creo que es demasiada información por un día, denle oportunidad de asimilarlo. Ya después lo vuelven a volver loco-dijo Jasper y yo lo agradecí; eran demasiadas cosas que habría que hacer que me aterraban y se que al fin del trayecto valdría la pena, pero en este momento todo ello me aterraba.

Decidieron escuchar a Jasper y el resto de la cena me dejaron en paz. Cuando terminamos nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su casa.

**Espero y les haya gustado... a mi me fasina la idea de que golpeen a Edward haha...aunque quiera a Bella lo cierto es que tiene que pagar el daño hecho... me gustaria dijeran lo que opinan... cuidense y xtense mal besos**


	9. Muriendo en el intento

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**********Contra todo pronostico y sorprendia aquí esta otro capitulo, espero seguir actualizando asi de seguido aunque no prometo nada haha... asi que no se mantengan muy alejadas.**

**********El dia de hoy queiro agradecer en especial a JaNeThAlE y a Haruhi23, por que no me an dejado y en cada capitulo me dejan un comentario, saben que aunque no pueda contestar siempre sus comentarios agradesco todo el apoyo que me brindan...grax. Sin mas disfruten**

**Capitulo IX¨ Muriendo en el intento¨**

**-Edward-**

El sábado por la mañana Bella se apareció muy temprano por mi cuarto.

-Hola Ed, voy a correr quieres venir-dijo, yo voltee a verla y me pareció increíble que luciera tan hermosa con ropa deportiva ajustada y su coleta alta. Tome un respiro y decidí empezar a poner en practica lo que los muchachos dijeron aunque me costara.

Mi corazón gritaba "ve" y mi cerebro se negaba " no me importa si te tienes que morder uno, no te muevas", cuando por fin mi cerebro gano la batalla, me relaje.

-Lo siento Bella, pero no-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí-dije aun debatiéndome.

-Anda Ed-

-No Bella, tengo que arreglar algo-

-Bueno, me voy-dijo yéndose algo cabizbaja.

La verdad que me dolió verla así, pero no podía darle todo, no hasta que se diera cuenta que también me amaba.

Cuando conseguir tomar de nuevo las riendas del asunto, tome un respiro y salí en busca de Emma; era una señora como de cuarenta años simpática y amable que se desvive por lo que hace. Los chicos le habían hablado tanto de mi que no le costo identificarme; y muy animosa llegamos a un acuerdo iría entre semana mientras Bella estaba en el gimnasio y así podría darle la sorpresa.

Llevaba dos semanas yendo con Emma y había aprendido un par de cosas. Las cosas con Bella no iban mucho mejor, aunque los chicos diferían en esto, solo habíamos salido dos veces y aunque ciertamente estas salidas habían sido diferente no era grande el cambio.

-Ed-dijo ella asomándose en mi cuarto yo inmediato voltee.

-¿Qué paso?-dije mientras me secaba el cabello.

-No sabia que acababas de salir de bañarte, vuelvo en uno rato-dijo poniéndose roja y mi corazón se estrujó; había olvidado por completo lo hermosa que se veía al estar así.

-No seas tonta no tengo nada que no hallas visto, ¿qué necesitabas?-le comente al ponerme la playera.

-Bueno es sábado, y hay feria en Port Angels, se que últimamente estas muy ocupado-dijo jugando con sus manos y yo me mordí la lengua si ella supiera -¿quieres ir con nosotros?-

-Claro, en la tarde ¿verdad?-

-¿Pues qué horas crees que son? Ya nos vamos solo faltas tu-

-Ok, en cuanto termine bajo-dije y ella asintió antes de salir. Me tome mi tiempo termine de vestirme y bañarme en loción como empezaba hacer costumbre.

Cuando baje solo estaba Bella esperándome en su auto.

-¿Y los demás?-

-Se fueron hace unos momentos-yo asentí y me subí al auto. El camino fue tranquilo, sin mucha platica pero cordial.

-Por fin, empezaban a engarrotárseme las nalgas-dije al bajar del auto sobándomelas, Bella se rio de mi -no te rías, no es gracioso-

-Si lo es, tienes que admitirlo-

-Eres malvada conmigo-dije caminando a su lado.

-Y aún así me amas-se burlo, pero tenia toda la boca llena de verdad, la amaba con todo mi ser -oh por dios quiero subirme a ese-grito emocionada yo di un respiro y le tome la mano, ella de inmediato se giro viendo nuestras manos, las cuales me dedicaba a sostener con fuerza. Ella intento deslizar su mano, pero no se lo impedí.

-Edward mi mano-

-¿Qué tiene solo te la sujetó?-

-Pero-empezó diciendo, sabia que intentaría excusarse, que no quería que sostuviera su mano, pero como niño chiquito hice un mohín.

-Solo te estoy tomando la mano-

-Ash-se rindió y seguimos caminando hacia el juego tomados de las mano.

Había poca gente así que llegamos pronto al principio de la fila. Bella estaba emocionada cuando nos subimos y cuando empezó a moverse mi tormento empezó. No terminaba de entender como ella amaba esto, mientras el juego empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro y girar hasta dejarnos de cabeza; mi pobre estomago se hacia bolas, yo deseaba en demasía que esto acabara.

Cuando por fin se detuvo el juego, yo sentía mi estomago en la garganta, desabroche el cinturón y al pararme mis piernas se doblaron, como pude me baje y volví a tomar de la mano a Bella, ella solo miro nuestras manos y después a mi.

-¿No estuvo genial?-

-Si-dije entrecortadamente.

Estuvimos un rato más subiéndonos a los juegos más fuertes de la feria, torturándome un poco más en cada uno hasta que el cielo se apiadó de mi y los demás nos llamaron diciéndonos que nos verían en los puestos para cenar algo.

-Solo este y ya-le dije viendo el espantoso juego frente a mi, estaba empezando a temer por mi seguridad al ver como la gente gritaba y bajaba toda entumida, pero no pensaba echarme para tras.

-Dios que emoción-dijo Bella cuando empezamos a subir, estaba feliz por ella, pero diablos iba a morir.

No dejaba de pensar en lo horrible que se sentiría esto y me recordaba una y otra vez que lo hacia por Bella. El juego empezó a elevarse y al llegar a lo alto nos dejaron ahí; he de admitir que era una hermosa vista se podía ver el lago y el bello reflejo de la luna en el, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el abrupto desprendimiento del mecanismo que nos dejaba caer libres por el aire. Esto era espantoso, sentía como el impulso permitía que mi cuerpo flotara libre en asiento a pesar de estar amarrado, como la misma fuerza hacia que mis piernas se levantasen hasta un ángulo anormal y como mi estomago daba vueltas en mi garganta mientras Bella gritaba entusiasmada a mi lado. De pronto se detuvo y al instante empezó de nuevo a subir.

Esto era una verdadera tortura, ya no quería más, no volvería a subirme nunca más a un juego como este aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. El juego volvió a dejarnos caer a gran velocidad un par de veces más antes de dejarnos definitivamente en el piso, en cuanto pude bajarme me quede quieto tratando de controlar el impulso de vomitar y controlar mi alocado corazón.

-¿No estuvo tan fuerte verdad?- yo volteé a verla y la mire, esta chica esta loca.

Empezamos a caminar y ella se tambaleo un poco, rápidamente la sostuve en mis brazos.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí-dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Bella seguro que puedes tener este tipo de emociones con tu cardiopatía?-

-Si, no pasa nada, solo me marie. Seguro fue por falta de comida-dijo inhalando en mi pecho antes de soltarse.

-¿Seguro qué no tengo que preocuparme por nada?-

-Si...oye Edward ¿estás usando alguna loción nueva ?-

-No ¿por qué?-comente mientras la tomaba de la mano y echábamos a andar.

-Mmm es que huele delicioso-comento sonrojada.

-Que bueno que te guste-dije apachurrándola.

Cuando dimos con los demás nos sentamos en la mesa y no tardamos en pedir algo.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo chicos que estas amarillo?- me cuestiono Diana.

-Estuvimos en los juegos-contesto Bella.

-Oh por dios, Edward estas loco-me grito Alice.

-Fue divertido... un poco-dije.

-¿Por qué tanto escandalo?-cuestiono Bella.

-Edward tiene vértigo- contesto mi madre.

-Rayos Edward ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-Estoy en tratamiento, no pasa nada. Además haría cualquier cosa con tal de pasar tiempo a tu lado-dije lo ultimo susurrándole al oído. Ella se sonrojo y me abrazo.

-Gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo-dijo dándome un beso.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos-dijo mi madre arruinando el momento, haciendo que Bella se alejara lo suficiente de mi.

Al terminar de cenar mis padres y Emmett junto con Rose y la niña se despidieron dejándonos a nosotros.

Los seis seguimos y nos fuimos directo a los juegos de habilidades.

-Mira Jasper, yo quiero ese- dijo Alice jalando a Jasper a un juego de enceste, y cuando se paro en frente señalo un chango de peluche.

-Ali yo no soy bueno-

-Pero yo lo quiero-

-A ver Alice yo lo intento- dijo Diana quitándole el dinero a Alice y empezando a encestar, solo la ultima no la encesto y por ello solo obtuvo un pequeño pingüino.

-Toma Ali-

-Pero yo quiero ese-dijo como niña pequeña a punto de hacer un berrinche.

-A ver yo-dijo Bella, en ese momento Jasper y Jacob. Se acercaron a mi mientras las chicas animaban a Bella en su primer enceste.

-Parece que te a ido mejor esta noche con Bella- dijo Jacob.

-Pues de algo tenia que servir casi perder la vida en los juegos-reí al decirlo.

-Y con lo que le gustan a ella-

-Ya lo note, esta loca-dije y el rio conmigo.

-¿Como lograste que aceptara que tomaras su mano?-cuestiono Jasper.

-En realidad me costo; ella no quería, pero no la deje separarse. Y al final ya solo hace caras-

-Pues yo la vi muy cómoda cuando llegaron tomados de la mano-dijo Jacob.

-Si yo igual-secundo Jasper.

-Supongo que eso es bueno-comente viendo como las chicas gritaban al ver a Bella encestar su segunda canasta -hoy me pregunto si estaba usando nueva loción, por que le agradaba-

-Vas por buen camino sigue así-dijo Jacob palmeando mi espalda dando por zanjado el tema al ver que las chicas venían corriendo emocionadas con Alice cargando su chango.

-Mira Jazz no es increíble, Bella es sensacional-medio grito abrazándose a él.

-¿Por qué no continuamos? quiero un algodón de azúcar-dijo Diana , los demás asintieron y cada quien abrazo a su pareja y yo despistadamente le tome la mano a bella.

-Eres una alcahueta por cumplirle sus caprichos a Alice-

-Tal vez, pero la adoro es mi amiga-

Después de estar un rato de andar por ahí gusgeando y divirtiéndonos nos fuimos de ahí cerca de las dos de las madrugada.

-Hace mucho que no salíamos juntos-dijo Bella cuando íbamos de camino.

-Es verdad, ¿te divertiste?-

-Si mucho, como hace tiempo no lo hacia-dijo sonriendo.

-Que bueno que te divertiste. Ese era el punto-

El resto del camino no platicamos mucho ella de inmediato se quedo dormida y al llegar se me hizo horrible despertarla.

-¿También se quedo dormida?-dijo Jasper caminando hacia la puerta cargando a Alice; como pudimos abrimos la puerta y las subimos.

Bella me apretaba el cuello para cuando la deposite en la cama, perezosamente me soltó. Estaba por taparla cuando gruñó algo.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Zapato-dijo levantando el piel sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, tome su pie, le desabroche las cintas y repetí el procedimiento, intentaba taparla de nuevo cuando volvió hacer el mismo ruido.

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Playera-dijo alzando los brazos mientras se retorcía toda para quitarse los calcetines ella sola. Yo exasperado tome la orilla de su playera de manga larga y empecé a quitársela sosteniendo la de abajo-¿algo más?-le pregunte antes de agarrar el cobertor.

-Mi pantalón-dijo y esta vez trague en seco. Un poco dudativo lleve mis manos al seguro y lo quite. Lentamente deslice su pantalón por sus largas piernas con un poco de su ayuda. En verdad fue una gran tentación verla ahí tumbada en esa gran cama solo en una blusa y unas diminutas bragas.

Cuando controle mis instintos ella empezó a moverse buscando algo cuando toco la almohada la jalo y la paso entre sus piernas ,entonces supe que ahora si la podría tapar, la cobije y la mire por un segundo, era tan adorable.

-Que descanses Bella-

-Hmp, gracias Edward-susurró y yo me fui dejándola ya inconsciente.

Muy temprano por la mañana fue Jasper a despertarme.

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Jacob y yo creemos que es una buena idea que aprendas a patinar-

-¿Qué? Claro que no ustedes intentan matarme-dije volteándome intentando volver a dormir.

-Edward-entro gritando Bella -¿Ya te dijo Jasper?-

-¿Decirme qué?-

-Vamos ir a patinar-entonces entendí que ellos no querían matarme solo querían divertirse con mi sufrimiento.

-Pero yo no se patinar-proteste en un vago intento de zafarme.

-No es tan difícil, seguro hoy aprendes-

-No creo que sea buena idea-

-No seas aguafiestas-dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno los espero abajo, el desayuno esta listo-comunico y se fue. Yo me deje caer en mi cama con un sonido lastimero.

-Fue idea de Jacob verdad-

-Si-

-Se lo quieren pasar de lo lindo-dije molesto.

-Ese es el punto-

-Y te dices mi amigo Jasper-

-Que es una gran idea y un pretexto original para estar cerca de Bella-comento contento caminando hacia la puerta.

-Malnacido-grite aventando una almohada que esquivo cerrando la puerta. En definitiva con estos amigos para que quería enemigos.

A medio día empezamos a movernos y para no gastar nos fuimos en dos autos, el de Jacob y el de Rose.

-No inventen, no hablan enserio-dije al ver el local -¿por qué no fuimos al que esta en el centro?-

-Por que es mas divertido patinar en hielo-contesto Diana.

-Lo que ustedes quieren es que me mate de un santo guamazo verdad-me queje y cruce los brazos.

-Vamos Edward no va ser tan malo-dijo Bella, pero yo pensaba lo contrario; iba a terminar con un par de moretones y el culo mojado.

Luego de ponernos los patines nos movimos y en este momento me agarre de la barandilla. Los veía a todos patinar mientras yo lentamente me deslizaba por la orilla.

-¿Qué piensas quedarte toda la tarde agarrado de la orilla?-

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras Black, no pienso sepárame de aquí-el se rio y se fue con Diana. Esto era el colmo ¿cómo siendo mis amigo intentaban matarme de esta forma? y por si fuera poco hasta Odette lo hacia mejor que yo.

-Anda Edward suéltate- dijo Bella patinando a mi costado.

-No gracias-

-Anda…¿qué no te da pena Odette lo hace mejor que tu?-

-Si…solo que hay una pequeña diferencia... a ella la agarran sus papas-dije malhumorado.

-Cuestión de enfoque, anda muévete de ahí-

-No- dije decidido.

-No te das cuenta de la ridículo que te vez-

-No me importa-

-Anda-dijo ofreciéndome su mano, y después de pensarme lo mucho la tome.

Tomo mi mano fuertemente infundiéndome valor y poco a poco avanzamos hacia el centro, entre mas nos internábamos en la pista más me paniqueaba caerme.

-Vez como no es tan difícil- comento después de un rato de andar; lo cierto es que empezaba a agarrar confianza, pero no tanta.

-Yo insisto es muy complicado-

-Obvio no, apuesto a que ya lo puedes hacer solo-dijo y aunque intente por todos los medios que no me soltara ella lo consiguió, dejándome a mi suerte en el centro de la pista.

Con mucho cuidado y despacio empecé a deslizarme hasta la orilla; a unos metros de alcanzar mi objetivo Bella paso zumbándome por detrás.

-Edward-grito, habia pasado tan deprisa que no me dio tiempo de recuperarme cuando grito. Todo fue tan rápido, el aire me empujo y el poco equilibrio que tenia no me sirvió de nada, logrando que me cayera colosalmente de nalgas.

-¿Estás bien?-cuestiono Bella a mi lado mientras a lejos se oían las estrepitosas risas de los demás -Edward- levante la mirada y el rostro de Bella no parecía para nada arrepentido.

-Eres una maldita bruja-

-Edward me ofendes-dijo con fingida inocencia.

-Que te jodan Swan-dije intentándome parar, pero no fue mas que eso un intento, volví a resbalar y a golpearme.

-Te ayudo-se ofreció.

-No-

-Como quieras-dijo dejándome tirado. Intente varias veces más levantarme y cada una de ellas terminaba en el suelo. Fastidiado me deje vencer y en un impulso me deje caer.

-Diablos-eso no había sido buena idea ahora no tan solo tenia el culo congelado sino también mi espalda.

-Ya te aburriste de hacer el ridículo-dijo Jacob burlándose.

-No me jodas Black-

-No gracias, no eres mi tipo-

-Deja de chingar y ayúdame-

-Podrías estar de pie desde hace rato, pero eres demasiado necio ¿cierto?-

-Me vas a ayudar o ¿no?-comente tendiéndole la mano.

-Estas loco, si te doy la mano voy a terminar junto contigo en el hielo-

-¿Entonces como pretendes ayudarme genio?-

-Simple, explicándote-

-Bueno te estas tardando que no ves que tengo el culo helado-el rodo los ojos.

-Que mal humor-fue entonces cuando lo mire feo -esta bien, consigue poner un pie en el hielo mientras tu rodilla esta en el hielo-cuidadosamente me moví esperando el siguiente golpe contra el hielo -ahora apóyate en tu pierna y levántate-hice lo que me pidió y aunque sentía resbalarme no termine en el hielo -vez como no era tan complicado-se mofo y yo me fui de ahí agarrado de la orilla.

Después de quitarme los patines y ponerme mis zapatos salí, y me puse a observar a los chicos desde la barandilla.

-¿Por qué te saliste?-dijo Bella a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué hora te saliste?-

-Hace un rato-dijo intentándole restar importancia.

-¿Pero por qué?-comente extrañado, ya que parecía encantada de estar sobre el hielo.

-No te iba a dejar solo-dijo sonriendo -¿y bien?-

-¿Bien qué?-

-Vas a contestar mi pregunta-

-¿En realidad quieres saber?-ella asintió animosamente. Armándome de valor tome su mano y la puse en mis nalgas -te parece suficiente razón, tengo el culo entumido ¿querías mas?-dije mientras movía su mano sobre mi.

-No-dijo cuando la solté, ella lentamente retrajo su mano poniéndose toda roja por mi osadía.

-Te vez hermosa sonrojada-

-Edward-grito dándome un golpe y dejándome sin aire.

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado, no olviden que si tienen alguna o comentario será bien recibido... nos leemos con cariño Ingrid Cullen.**

**Pd:para las que creen que Tanya merece un castigo no estoy muy de acuerdo, pero les digo que el próximo capitulo tratara de eso. Chao**


	10. No deberia estar pasando

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

******Bueno creeo que la inspiracion ha vuelto a mi, aqui este un nuevo capitulo recien terminado, espero y les guste leerlo tanto como a mi me a gustado escribirlo... sin mas leanlo**

**Capitulo X ¨ No debería de estar pasando ¨**

**-Bella-**

Estaba fastidiada y bastante agotada; el día se había ido de lo más lento y de lo más agobiante. En la mañana mi cirugía había sido un desastre, cuando estaba por comenzar mi pequeño sobre la mesa resulto ser alérgico a la anestesia y se hizo una revolución; tuvimos que sacarlo del shock, estabilizarlo y finalmente cuando estuvimos seguros de que se encontraba estable empecé a operar.

Luego de eso mi tortura no acabó...a consulta llegaban niño tras niño y uno más enfermó que el anterior, de todo tuve está mañana desde gripe hasta pulmonía, pasando por un pobre niño con varicela y otro con rubéola; menos mal que yo ya había tenido dichas enfermedades aunque posiblemente no me salve de la gripe.

Finalmente me encontraba terminando el turno, llenando recetas y checando expedientes después de pasar visita.

-Listo Diana termine-comenté agotada tendiéndole los expedientes -¿falta algo?-

-No Bella-

-Que bien ¿vas a bajar a comer algo?-

-No Bella; aún me falta entregar el piso, aún no llega Hortensia-

-Bueno entonces hasta mañana, yo voy al comedor por una ensalada-dije despidiéndome.

Para mi fortuna Ari la cocinera había hecho ensalada de atún en el bufete del hospital y yo había tomado la última porción.

Estaba masticando tan a gusto sintiendo como lo helado del atún caía en mi estómago cuando alguien me estrujó y dejó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla. Un poco molesta me volteé.

-Que te pasa Dan, acaso no ves que estoy comiendo tan a gusto-le reclame.

-Pequeña no seas tan aguafiestas-dijo dejando su charola y sentándose a mi lado -estoy feliz-

-Noo, en serio sí no me dices ni en cuenta-

-Ash, no seas sarcástica. Yo quería que me preguntaras por que estoy feliz-

-Pues sigue queriendo-comenté molestándolo antes de llevarme una cucharada a la boca.

-Bella- grito.

-¿Qué?-

-Anda pregúntame-

-Ok... ok ¿Dan por qué estas tan feliz el día de hoy?-

-Le pedí matrimonio a Tanya...¡nos casamos en un par de meses!-

-Wow...Dan felicidades-en ese momento llegó Tanya azotando su charola contra la mesa -Rayos Tanya me asustas-

-Así has de tener la conciencia-dijo mientras empezaba a picar su comida -¿por qué tú tienes ensalada y yo no pude conseguir una?-

-Era la última-comenté tendiéndole la mía.

-¿Ya no quieres?-yo negué en respuesta

-¿Y bien de que hablaban antes de que llegara, sí se puede saber?-

-Dan me daba las buenas noticias-dije mientras Dan estiraba su mano para tomar la de ella -estoy feliz por ti, por ustedes; se lo merecen-ellos se voltearon a ver ante mi respuesta y luego me miraron.

-Dan y yo hemos estado hablando y queremos que tú seas la madrina ¿qué dices?- el comentario me conmocionó y me quedé sin habla, no tuve que pensármelo mucho.

-Claro que quiero-

-Gracias Bella-

-No es nada gracias a ustedes, son buenas noticias-

-Y hay más-dijo Tanya emocionada.

-¿Cómo?-cuestionó Dan.

-Estoy embarazada-medio grito.

-Oh por dios-dijo Dan mientras la apretaba en sus brazos -ahora con más razón nos casamos en julio-

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti- yo me volteé un poco incómoda por la muestra de cariño.

-Estoy feliz por ustedes-

-Que bien que lo estés por que tú trabajo como madrina empieza desde hoy-

-¿Por qué?-

-Que no acabas de escuchar que nos casamos en julio-

-Sí-

-Bueno hoy tenemos una reunión a las ocho les vamos a informar a la familia de la boda y tú me vas a acompañar por un lindo vestido a la tienda-

-Ok-

-¿Por qué no empiezan a moverse? se les va a ser tarde -dijo Dan.

-¿Acaso nos estas corriendo?- dije con fingido sentimiento.

-Ahora que lo pienso sí-

-Ok señor ocupado ya nos vamos-dijo Tanya mientras se despedía , yo también me despedí y nos fuimos por nuestras cosas.

-¿Por qué Dan no viene con nosotros?-

-Por el encantado, pero tiene cirugía-

-Que mal plan-comenté y ella le resto importancia.

Después de checar nos fuimos al estacionamiento.

-¿Traes tú auto?-

-Sí, pero le voy a pedir a Ed que se lo lleve y sí no es mucha molestia podrías después llevarme a casa de Charlie-

-No es ninguna molestia-dijo abriendo el auto mientras esperábamos a Edward, cuando nos vio fue hacia nosotros.

-Hola Tanya-saludo después de depositar un beso en mi mejilla. Aún las cosas entre ellos no iban de maravilla, pero empezaban a tratarse mejor gracias a que yo estaba en medio de ellos -¿ya nos vamos?-

-De echo estaba esperándote. Tanya y yo vamos a ir de compras, podrías llevarte el auto-

-Claro-dijo tomando las llaves que le tendía.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que-dijo despidiéndose y finalmente dejando un beso en mi frente-nos vemos, diviértanse-dijo marchando.

Cuando me volteé hacia Tanya ella me miraba con burla.

-No digas nada ok-

-Yo no iba a decir nada-

-Sí, ajá-dije metiéndome al coche.

Estábamos platicando tan a gusto cuando recordé que aún no veía el anillo.

-Ya que estamos a que horas me vas a enseñar ese anillo tuyo-

-Está en la guantera, sácalo- hice lo que me pidió. De la guantera saqué la pequeña cajita de terciopelo y al abrirla me sorprendí.

No era del estilo de Tanya, era más sencillo, más como Dan. Era un fino anillo de oro con un diamante incrustado; delicado, pero no ostentoso; lujoso, pero no caro.

-Es hermoso, que buena elección hizo Dan-

-En realidad lo escogí yo-dijo estacionado el auto.

-¿Qué?- le grite mientras deprisa salía del auto para alcanzarla. Al llegar junto a ella le tomé el brazo y entramos a la tienda.

-Hace unos meses que Dan y yo estamos hablando de boda y una tarde que estábamos viendo en Internet encontré un anillo parecido y le dije que quería uno así-dijo soltando mi brazo y empezando a buscar vestido mientras yo me apoyaba en la pared viéndola-el viernes fuimos a comer al restaurant de sus padres; ahora que lo pienso debí a verlo visto venir, en fin. La comida fue espectacular, muy elegante y al terminar me pidió que lo acompañara por algo, resultó que fuimos a Maquency y al llegar, me abrazo y me dijo "quiero casarme contigo, escoge el que quieras" y eso es lo que hice-

-¿Qué tal sí hubieras querido uno más caro?-

-El me lo hubiera comprado-

-¿Y qué tal sí...-

-Bella ya deja de estar de preguntona y ayúdame a escoger un vestido- dijo desesperada yo me reí y me puse a buscar. Luego de haber encontrado un par de vestidos nos fuimos a los vestidores. Ella se cambiaba mienta yo la esperaba afuera con otros vestidos.

-¿Y bien, como me veo?-dijo al salir luciendo un vestido azul marino, con un listón rojo en la cintura, le quedaba bien, pero no terminaba de convencerme.

-No me gusta-

-A mi tampoco-dijo regresando al vestidor -¿y a ti como te a ido?-grito desde adentro.

-Bien, el sábado fuimos a la feria en Port Angels-

-¿Y qué tal?-

-Me divertí mucho y no sabes ayer fuimos a patinar y Edward se la pasó en el hielo-comente emocionada.

-Ja ja ja, ya me lo imagino-dijo saliendo- ¿qué tal?-pregunto dando vueltas mostrándome ahora un vestido blanco con detalles rojos de pedrería que formaban flores. Yo negué y ella volvió al vestidor -oye Bella-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué onda con Edward?-

-Nada ¿porqué?-

-Por lo de hace rato-

-Ash te dije que no preguntaras-

-No puedo evitarlo; que se traen entre manos tú y el-dijo aventándome los vestidos que se había probado y yo le pase sólo uno.

-Pruébate ese-dije pasándole un lindo vestido de cóctel blanco estampado con flores turquesas y detalles con lentejuela, era muy del estilo de Alice, pero estaba segura que era ese el que compraría- y yo no tengo nada con Ed, aunque ya que lo mencionas ha estado algo extraño-

-Bella- grito.

-¿Qué?-

-El vestido es para mi no para Alice-

-No seas sangrona y pruébatelo-

-Ash y ¿por qué extraño?-

-No se, de repente es muy caballeroso y atento y luego es indiferente-

-¿No estará intentando reconquistarte?-dijo saliendo finalmente, ella giro -En definitiva me llevo este, se me ve fabuloso-

-Lo mismo pienso. Para nada te vez como Alice, si te ves fresca y juvenil, pero no tanto-dije riendo, ella regreso al vestidor y a los segundos salió.

-¿Y bien?- dijo cuando nos sentamos en la cafetería de costumbre a tomar un café.

-¿Bien qué?-ella rodo los ojos.

-Sabes de lo que hablo-

-Lo se, pero no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero siquiera imaginarme que estas en lo correcto y que Edward lo esta intentando no ahora, no después de lo que pase por su culpa. Y no me mires así-dije al ver como me miraba, tan necia como siempre -se que estas completamente convencida de que voy a terminar con el, pero te has puesto a pensar que tus palabras me duelen. No quiero tener nada con Edward Cullen-

-Ahí nena lo siento tanto, prometo solemnemente no volver a decir nada-dijo abrazándome, al sentirla cerca no pude evitarlo una estúpida lágrima corrió por mi rostro -¿Bella qué pasa?-

-Edward es estupendo Tanya-

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-

-Lo quiero-

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-

-No lo entiendes es uno de mis mejores amigos y es el mejor siéndolo, incluso como persona es fabuloso, pero como novio es una mierda y sí el está intentando algo no lo quiero ver, prefiero perder a mi amigo que perderme a mi misma de nuevo-

-Bella creo que estas siendo un poco absurda sí sientes algo por él que importa. Por dios me perdonaste a mi y no puedes perdonarlo a él-

-Es diferente-

-Pues yo creo que tienes miedo-

-Puedes llevarme a casa de Charlie- dije cambiando el tema, era un tema del que no quería hablar ni hoy ni algún día cercano.

-Claro-dijo levantándose mientras se llevaba inconscientemente la mano a su vientre.

-Rayos Tanya-dije ayudándole a levantarse -yo no debería estar incomodándote con esto-

-Bella no seas ridícula no es nada, somos amigas-

El camino de regreso a casa de mis padres estuvo lleno de tensión; aunque Tanya había prometido no sacar el tema sabia que eso no evitaba que tuviera esa idea rondándole en la cabeza.

Después de tanto tiempo había creído que ya había superado el daño y el sufrimiento que había dejado el incidente de hace años, pero en cuanto Tanya menciono la posibilidad mi corazón reacciono no podía abrirme a una idea como esa; con cualquier chico me entrarían dudas, pero aún más con Edward. Estaba hastiada de eso de pensar en que podría perder a uno de mis mejores amigos por un pensamiento cobarde, pero no había nada que me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Listo hermosa-me dijo sacándome de mi mutismo, me gire a ver la casa de mis padres y no tardo en aparecer Leah con el pequeño Bryan en brazos recibiéndome.

-Gracias por todo Tanya-

-No hay de que nena-

-Adiós Tanya-

-Adiós- iba acercándome a Leah para tomar a mi sobrinito en brazos cuando Tanya me grito -Y Bella ya no seas tan inflexible-yo asentí mientras la veía arrancar el auto y caminaba hacia Leah.

-¿Todo bien?-me pregunto.

-Si ¿por qué?-conteste mientras cargaba a Bryan.

-No te ves muy bien...¡Oh por dios!- no se que fue primero el horrendo ruido de los metales chocando o el grito de Leah. No tarde en voltear impresionada .

A unos metros de distancia justo en la esquina estaba el auto de Tanya de cabeza hecho trizas y abollado a mas no poder y a unos metros mas un tráiler con el parabrisas desecho y la trompa hundida. Mas tarde en darle el bebe a Leah que en salir corriendo hacia Tanya -habla a emergencias-le grite.

Al llegar a su lado mi corazón se estrujó y lo primero que hice es ver si el tanque de gasolina estaba intacto. Gracias al cielo así era. Al llegar al lado del piloto me agache; ahí estaba mi amiga de cabeza chorreando de sangre, el panorama no se veía nada agradable.

-¿Cómo te sientes,?-

-Como si un tráiler me hubiera pasado encima-una sonrisa amarga cruzo mi rostro por su acido sentido de humor -ayúdame a salir de aquí-dijo desesperada empezándose a mover.

-Nena no puedo-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Sabes que no puedo moverte por tus cervicales-dije ocultándole el hecho que la consola le aprisionaba sus piernas.

-Dime la verdad-

-Tanya necesito que estés tranquila, tienes una hemorragia horrible y sabes que la tensión hace que salga mas sangre-

-Bella, dime¿ se ve tan mal? ¿cuál es tu diagnostico?-

-Fracturas, descalabramiénto y posible hemorragia interna-

-Rayos eso no suena alentador-yo negué mientras la miraba -prométeme que si no libro esta cuidaras de Dan-ante esas palabras recordé el bebe, rayos esto no debería haber pasado.

-No digas eso, todo va estar bien-dije con las lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro. Ella me miro y cerro los ojos.

-Tanya no cierres los ojos, quédate conmigo-le grite al borde de la histeria ¿por qué tardaban tanto los servicios?

-Estoy cansada-susurro.

-Lo se nena, pero no cierres los ojos-ella asintió mientras me miraba atentamente.

-Ya llegue hija ¿cómo esta?-

-Aparentemente estable, pero dudo mucho que siga así posiblemente solo es efecto de adrenalina-le conteste a Charlie, el se agacho a ver y asintió a mi comentario; se levanto y al poco regreso con las pinzas -hazte aun lado hija-hice lo que me pidió mientras lo veía quitar la puerta de su lugar con un poco más de esfuerzo debido al estado tan compacto de la lamina y prosiguió arrancando el volante de su sitio.

-Hola hija ¿cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto mi padre a Tanya.

-Bien Charlie-

-Eso es bueno. Necesito que seas fuerte- ella asintió- la consola aprisionó tus piernas voy ayudarte a salir no te preocupes-ella asintió alarmada con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas -vez estas pinzas- ella volvió asentir; era lo único que atinaba a hacer- bien con ellas te voy a sacar ¿estás lista?-

-Si-

-Bien-dijo Charlie mientras me hacia a un lado; en cuando hizo presión un fuerte alarido salió de su boca.

-Bella-grito desesperada. Mi padre seguía trabajando cuando llego la ambulancia.

-Aquí estoy Tanya, no voy a irme a ningún lado-

-¿Cómo van?-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, volteé al reconocerla.

-Falta un poco-conteste a June , de inmediato me gire al volver a escuchar los gritos de Tanya.

-Tranquila hija solo un corte mas-comunico mi padre, Tanya lo miraba preocupada -listo termine-

-Gracias Charlie-susurro mi amiga, pero esta vez fue mi turno de hacerlo aun lado, empezaba a alarmarme la cantidad de sangre.

Después de ponerle el collarín los chicos me ayudaron a sacarla y la subimos a la ambulancia. Los de traslado empezaron a ponerle una intravenosa mientras intentaban estabilizarla.

-Doctora Denali ¿qué le duele?-

-Nada-

-Rayos-susurré, ese no era un buen inicio. La perdida de sensibilidad en cualquier condición no era buena.

-Bella-

-¿Sí?-

-No me dejes- dijo al ver que los chicos cerraban las puertas.

-No lo hare-dije subiéndome.

La ambulancia empezó a andar y a cada instante el corazón se me salía. Tanya empezaba a cerrar los ojos y el monitor mostraba una arritmia espantosa y en un momento se detuvo.

Alarmada me moví, le abrimos el pecho y empezamos a preparar todo para desfrivilar mientras Andy la entubaba. Cuando me asegure que estuviera listo tome las paletas -200- grite después de haber colocado el gel en las paletas -no me dejes-le decía al cuerpo inerte de Tanya mientras su cuerpo recibía la primera descarga, pero no hubo ningún cambio -250- volví a decirle a June el lo hizo y en un segundo de nuevo las paletas descansaron en su pecho, voltee a ver el monitor desesperada y después de que la línea cruzo el borde no hubo señal. Gire el rostro a June y el aumento la carga -carajo Tanya reacciona-dije y coloque las paletas, pero el monitor seguía sin cambio alguno y yo empezaba ha sentirme horrible ¿cómo le iba decir esto a Dan? No podía perder a Tanya. Desesperada le pase las paletas a June e inicie maniobras manuales. Uno, dos ,tres; yo no le daba tregua mientras Andy le inyectaba adrenalina, calcio y bicarbonato -Tanya por favor- cinco, seis, siete.

-Bella ya déjala-me dijo June.

-No- voltee queriéndolo asesinar ¿cómo me decía eso? Yo seguí pero no pasaba nada. Cansada y al borde de la histeria la deje en paz, las lagrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro -no, por favor- lloraba sobre su abdomen -carajo Tanya-dije levantándome y golpeándola con furia por hacerme esto, por hacerle esto a Dan. Seguí golpeándola hasta que me canse.

-Hora de la muerte 4:30-

-Estúpida-le grite mientras dejaba un ultimo golpe sobre ella y me tire a llorar sobre ella. De repente un horrendo, pero maravilloso sonido empezó. El monitor marcaba 110 - 70 relativamente bien teniendo en cuenta por lo que acababa de pasar. En ese momento nos detuvimos y se abrieron las puertas.

-¿Estado?-

-Accidente quedo atrapada en su auto, descalabramiénto, fractura en húmero y posiblemente hemorragia interna. Acaba de salir de un paro 2 miligramos de adrenalina y 7.9 de calcio y bicarbonato- les comunique a las enfermeras que me recibían mientras que caminábamos al quirófano.

-Nos haremos cargo-dijeron haciéndome a un lado y resignada las deje trabajar esto entraba en conflicto de intereses.

**Estuvo fuerte no, creo que las secuelas es suficiente castigo no puedo ser tan desalmada con Tanya ella me agrada y como antes les dije todos merecemos una segunda oprtunidad.**

**Esto continuara en el siguiente capitulo... como iras a quedar Tanya eso lo sabran despues jaja**

**Espero y les aya gustado cualquier duda o aclaracion aganmelo saber... besos Ingrid Cullen**


	11. Pendiendo de un hilo

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

******Bueno lamento haber tardado despues de que ya tenia avanves pero me frene y tuve contratiempos , espero y comprendan, asi como quiero que sepan que por nada dejaria mis historias, espero que les guste el capitulo y me comenten que les parecio... sin mas leanlo**

**Capitulo XI¨Pendiendo de un hilo¨**

**-Bella-**

No se con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba parada ahí a la mitad del pasillo, pero desde que se habían abierto las puertas del quirófano no habia podido moverme de aquí.

-Doctora Swan ¿está bien?-escuchaba que me hablaban ,pero no podía salir de mi mutismo -Doctora, doctora-empezaron a sangolotearme y fue en ese momento cuando reaccione -¿se encuentra bien?-

-Emm... si gracias-dije mientras me hacia a un lado y me apoyaba en la pared.

Rayos ¿y ahora qué ago? Me cuestione a mi misma con la esperanza de que mi subconciente tuviera la respuesta y me ayudara a ver las cosas con claridad.

Empecé a caminar,no sabia hacia donde o hacia que; cuando me di cuenta ya estaba vestida y frente a las puertas del quirófano...Dan pensé y tomando un respiro me arme de valor y entre.

-¿Qué paso doctora Swan?-me pregunto una de las instrumentistas que reconocí como Anett.

-Amm... ¿cómo va todo?-

-A pedir de boca... si las cosas siguen así salimos en dos horas-

-Bien-conteste y me quede ahí parada pensando... era justo ¿por el paciente de Dan?¿por el? Claro que no;así que hice lo mas sensato, no tenia caso angustiarlo si no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más doctora Swan?-

-Si, Anett. Podrías decirle a Dan que me venga a buscar en cuanto salga de cirugía voy a estar en la sala de espera de cirugía-

-Claro doctora yo le digo-

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Al salir del quirófano de inmediato regrese a la sala y me sénte a esperar. Cada vez que se abría la puerta mi corazón bombeaba al máximo. No sabia que esperar después de la crisis que habia tenido Tanya de camino aquí, demasiadas preguntas se agolpapan en mi cabeza y demasiada angustia en mi corazon. Por un lado quería saber ya ¿qué habia pasado? ¿cómo habia salido de la cirugía? pero no quería ver a Dan y tener que decirle que Tanya habia sufrido un accidente y ahora estaba sobre la mesa del quirófano debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Como si alguien me hubiera escuchado las puertas se abrieron, vi la camilla y como la llevaban a terapia intensiva; estaba por ir detrás de ella cuando alguien me detuvo.

-Carter-dije al voltear a ver al traumatólogo-lo lamento tanto Bella- yo asentí y lo deje hablar - la anestesia le durara por lo menos toda la noche, pero seria bueno que cuando despertara encontrara un rostro familiar- sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería Tanya se despertaría y entraría en shock emocional y eso no seria bueno para su salud ni la del bebe. Rayos me habia olvidado del bebe.

-¿Cómo esta ella?-

-Sabes que yo no puedo informarte, pero puedo decirte que tendrá que hacerse chequeos mensuales por que genero una cardiopatía;como sabes su corazon sufrió un paro, me preocupa un poco que vuelva haber otro; por lo demás hasta donde se tiene unos cuantos huesos rotos, estallamiénto de viseras y tuvieron que hacerle un legrado-no pude mas que asentir el accidente habia sido más aparatoso de lo que habia parecido y me temía lo peor con este pronostico. Como pude deje salir el aíre lentamente por que a estas altura me dolía el corazón.

-Gracias Carter-

-No hay de que...¿Bella lo sabe Dan?-

-Aun no, esta en cirugía-

-Ok, si puedo ayudar en algo más no dudes en llamar-

-Lo hare- le conteste mientras me alejaba hacia terapia intensiva.

-Bella-gritaron a mis espaldas, inmediatamente me gire y al levantar la vista mi corazon se estrujó en mi pecho - me dijeron que estuviste búscandome- dijo Dan agitado al llegar a mi lado y en ese momento me derrumbe, no pude mas.

Un mar de lagrimas nublaba mi vista y Dan lentamente se acerco y me acunó en sus brazos -tranquila hermosa, no pasa nada ya estoy aquí-me susurro lentamente animandome. Mentalmente me regañe yo debería apoyarlo a el, no el a mi- a ver tranquilízate y dime que pasa ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no se supone que Tanya te iba dejar en tu casa?- dijo y yo no pude detener mi llanto ¿cómo le iba a decir? -Bella me estas asustando-me dijo preocupado mientras yo hacia el esfuerzo de detenerme para poder hablar.

-Dan- murmure entre hipos, el se hizo a un lado y me miro atento -Tanya sufrió un accidente- dije moqueándo y sin tacto. De inmediato me arrepentí, vi como Dan flaqueaba y toda su voluntad se venia abajo. Como pude lo sénte y le permití digerir la noticia.

-¿Hablas enserio?-yo asentí -¿qué paso? ¿cómo esta?- me ahorre lo necesario y me salte lo que sabría le haría daño.

-Estuvo en cirugía; acaba de salir, esta en terapia intensiva-

-¿Podemos verla?-

-Supongo, anda vamos-dije levantándolo y abrazándolo. No sabia lo que estaba pasando en este instante en su mente, pero si tenia claro que al igual que yo estaba totalmente perturbado.

El viaje en el elevador fue demasiado abrumador, ahora no solo estaba preocupada por Tanya si no también por Dan y fue aún peor cuando llegamos a la habitación y vi a mi amiga devastada en la camilla, con tubos por doquier y unos cuantos yesos.

-Oh por dios- medio grito Dan y corrió a la ventana.

-Tanya es fuerte , saldrá pronto de esto-trate de consolarlo y darme fuerzas por que era horrendo ver un ser amado en esa camilla.

-Buenas tardes chicos-dijeron a nuestras espaldas, nosotros nos volvimos de inmediato.

-Buenas tardes Carslie-dijo Dan y yo asentí.

-Lo siento tanto Dan-

-Yo también Carslie, ¿ya le hablaron a su familia?-

-Si y nadie contesta, me temo que tendrán que pasa por esto solos-nos dijo mientras me apretaba cariñosamente un hombro.

-¿Cuál es el diagnostico?-dijo Dan al ver que el traía el expediente.

-Lamento decirlo pero no es muy alentador; dos costillas rotas, el lumero izquierdo astillado, estallamiénto de viseras, cardiopatía,descalabramiénto y un legrado- pronuncio lentamente Carslie en un intento de menguar el dolor, pero aun asi las esperanzas de Dan rodaron igual que sus lagrimas -en verdad lo siento hijo, en cuanto su presión se estabilice la instalaré a segundo piso para que puedas acompañarla-

-Gracias Carslie-

-Otra cosa necesito que mañana pases a firmar tus vacaciones-Dan asintió ante el gesto de Carslie y se giro hacia el cuarto -si se les ofrece algo más avísenme-dijo y se fue.

Durante las dos horas que estuvimos frente al vidrio esperando que Tanya se estabilizara el silencio reino; no sabia que decir o hacer para siquiera intentar consolar a Dan, el no se movía, ni parpadeaba de no ser por que respiraba pensaría que estaba muerto;se encontraba en un estado catatonico totalmente ausente.

Por eso de las doce de la noche trasladaron a Tanya al segundo piso mientras nosotros los seguíamos de cerca, al llegar al elevador permitimos que se fueran y esperamos el otro.

-¿Qué pasa si no sale de esto?-musitó levemente por primera vez en toda la noche.

-Ella es fuerte, lo lograra-el asintió y salió deprisa al abrirse el elevador.

Después de instalarnos; Dan en una incomoda silla junto a la camilla y yo en un sofa igual de incomodo. Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Se puede?-pregunto Edward desde el umbral del cuarto, ambos asentimos.

El se acerco hasta Dan y le susurro algo, él voltio y asintió. Edward saco una cobija de una maleta que no habia notado y cubrió a Dan y luego se sentó a mi lado sacando otra cobija cubriéndome.

-Gracias-susurré.

-No hay de que. Vine en cuanto me entere-

-¿Qué le dijiste a Dan?-

-La verdad- contesto, obvio no fue suficiente para mi; el respiro y volvió a hablar -que Tanya lo ama demasiado como para dejarlo- yo asentí y el me jalo hacia el acomodandonos.

El resto de la noche fue muy tediosa, Tanya no despertó y Dan no se separo de ella. Sus signos vitales presentaron notable mejoría, pero eso no era garantía de nada.

Por eso de las seis de la mañana Edward traía el tercer café de la noche y unos sanwiches, nos dio uno a cada quien y se sentó a mi lado.

-En la maleta ahí una muda por si quieres cambiarte o bañarte-dijo sorbiendo su café. Tome la maleta y me di una ducha rápida en el baño del cuarto; al salir fui a ver a Dan que empezaba a verse demacrado.

-Dan no has comido bocado alguno;anda, aunque sea un poco-

-No quiero- protesto como niño chiquito.

-El café te va a desbaratar el estomago-

-No importa-replico y derrotada volví a mi lugar.

-Dan no creo que le vaya ayudar a Tanya verte mal a ti; asi que come y vamos por ropa a tu casa que vas a necesitarlo-lo regaño Edward, él suspiro y en una pregunta silenciosa me pidió quedarme al lado de Tanya; en cuanto se levanto yo me quede en su lugar en la silla al lado de la camilla.

Edward lo agarró y se lo llevo casi a rastras no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a Tanya.

A los pocos minutos llego Carslie a revisarla y aplicarle medicamentos.

-¿Qué tal pasaste la noche hija?-

-Fue una noche bastante larga- el asintió- por cierto gracias por mandarme a Edward-

-Yo no lo mande- contesto. Extrañada me gire hacia el.

-¿Entonces?-

-Charlie le hablo y le pidió que viniera a verte-me respondió y hice una notación mental para agradecerle a Charlie

-¿Y Dan?-

-Fue a su casa por unas cosas, no tarda-

-Bien, el efecto de anestesia no tarda en desaparecer- me aviso.

-Te hablo en cuanto despierte-

-No te molestes, en la tarde vengo a verla-

-Gracias por todo Carslie-dije al recordar que hoy descansaba.

-De nada hija- dijo despidiéndose.

Lentamente tome la mano de Tanya y la observe. Aún me parecía increíble verla atada a los tubos, con una venda en la cabeza y un par de yesos.

-Tienes que salir de esta- le comente al inerte cuerpo -se que eres fuerte, solo no te des por vencida-

Lentamente pasaron los minutos y con ellos el efecto del café; empezaba a dormitar, pero no podía hacerlo tenia que esperar que Tanya despertara. Cada vez el cansancio me invadia con más fuerza hasta que no pude más y cansada recoste mi cabeza en la camilla al lado de la mano de Tanya.

Al poco tiempo, cuando estaba ya dormida senti como algo se movió y perezosamente abrí los ojos.

-Bella-dijo Tanya al agarrar mi mano.

-Hasta que despiertas, nos tenias muy preocupados-ella suspiro y por un momento cerro los ojos -¿cómo te sientes?-

-No siento nada- dijo un poco angustiada.

-No te preocupes aún tienes morfina en el suero, espero y no sientas tanto dolor después-

-Bella ¿como salió todo?-

-Bueno, vas a tener que estar en vigilancia cerca de quince dias y ver como evolucionas del accidente-ella asintió asimilando mi respuesta.

-Dime la verdad ¿cuál es el diagnostico?- un poco preocupada por su reacción me tome un minuto mientras ella me observaba atenta.

-Tu accidente fue más grave de lo que parecía al principio. Estuviste cerca de cinco horas en el quirófano- me detuve un segundo temerosa, pero ella me animo a seguir - tienes dos costillas rotas del lado izquierdo- ella llevo sus manos hasta sus costillas -tu lumero izquierdo esta astillado- ella empezó a tocarse cada parte mencionada como asegurándose que estuviera aún ahí a pesar de que le incomodará o le doliera -estallamiénto de viseras... tuviste un paro cardiaco de camino, te revisaron y presentaste una cardiopatía... descalabramiénto- dije por ultimo, ya que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ante la idea del decirle lo del bebe.

-¿Él bebe...-susurro y lentamente negué. En un movimiento involuntario llevo sus manos a su vientre y las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro. No sabia como consolarla, no encontraba palabra que pudiera alentarla y lo único que atiné a hacer fue subirme a la camilla y abrazarla. Ella se aferro a mi con fuerza y lloro con desesperación.

Perdí a mi bebe decía con desesperación mientras lloraba lagrimas amargas, no dije nada, ni me moví, solo permanecí junto a ella en su pena y la deje llorar hasta que su dolor mengüo.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-cuestiones cuando dejo de llorar.

-Eso creo ¿por qué?-

-Quiero ir al baño-

-Pues ve mensa-dijo con una tímida sonrisa haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera bajar de la camilla.

-Pero no quiero dejarte sola-

-Ve-

-Bueno, pero no te vayas a ningún lado-

-Bella-grito mientras yo caminaba al baño.

-Ok, ok no tardo- comente entrando corriendo al baño; estúpido café volvía loca a mi vejiga.

Tarde más en lavarme las manos que en salir corriendo por los gritos que provenían del cuarto.

-Pero Tanya- dijo Dan

-Que no me escuchaste lárgate de aquí no quiero volver a verte en mi vida- le grito mientras furiosas lagrimas empezaban a correr por el rostro de Dan, el asintió y se limpio el rostro antes de salir corriendo.

Ahí parados en el cuarto viendo a Tanya llorar después de correr a Dan, Edward y yo nos quedamos confundidos, me volteo a ver y con un gesto me aviso que iría tras el, yo asentí y me acerque a Tanya.

-¿Qué paso hermosa?-

-Ya... no quiero... verlo- dijo entre hipos.

-Pero se van a casar-

-Ya no, no quiero volverlo a ver- dijo limpiándose furiosamente la cara en un intento de recomponerse.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?-

-Perdí a nuestro bebe- me contesto al borde del colapso antes de volver a llorar con desesperación.

-¿Y eso qué tiene?-

-¿Cómo que, que tiene? Perdí a nuestro hijo-grito histérica como si fuera la razón más poderosa para dejarlo, pero solo era un gran bache que superar.

-Tanya no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente-

-Claro... que ... fue mi... culpa- yo negué desesperada me iba a costar demasiado hacerla entrar en razón.

-Tenias que ser tan necia- dije quitándole el cabello del rostro mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hacerla entender.

Me tomo un minuto tener las ideas en claro antes de hablar; por lo que me sénte en la camilla quedando a la altura de sus ojos.

-Tanya-

-Ni lo intentes Bella, ya tome una decisión y no pienso cambiarla-

-Discúlpame, pero te callas y me escuchas-le grite y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -se que lo del bebé es una razón fuerte, que es algo complicado. No voy a decirte que te comprendo por que seria mentira, pero Tanya es algo que tienes que superar, ya sea sola o con Dan y si es con el que mejor- ella intento interrupirme, pero no le di oportunidad -el también siente la perdida, perdió una parte de el que aún no conocía y ya amaba. También era su bebé y no solo eso Tanya, estuvo a punto de perderte a ti también. No se despego ni un maldito momento de esta silla y Edward tuvo que llevárselo casi a rastras por un poco de ropa, no a comido nada y a tomado café como demente ¿y todo para qué? Para que tu despiertes y en cuanto lo veas lo mandes a la chingada, no es justo amiga-le reclame eufórica.

-Se que no es justo, pero intentame entender-

-No puedo entenderte ¿cómo puedes alejar a la persona que más amas cuando mas la necesitas? ¿por qué aún lo amas cierto?-

-Claro que lo amo- respondió indignada -pero no puedo verlo Bella. No puedo ver su rostro y saber que perdí a ese hermoso bebé, Dan no merece pasar por algo asi-

-Tu tampoco lo mereces e intentar sacrificarte por ambos es completamente inútil-

-No podre recuperarlo-

-Lo se, pero no intentes recuperarlo, mejor apoyate en Dan y salgan adelante juntos. Y cuando ya estén bien reintentenlo, empiecen desde cero y tengan un bebé-

-Pero Bella tu más que nadie sabe lo difícil que es volver a embarazarse después de un legrado-

-Lo has dicho muy bien difícil, pero no imposible-dije dándole ánimos.

-No se si pueda, no se si Dan me ame igual-

-No seas absurda, claro que te ama-

-Pero no sera lo mismo-dijo agachándose , escondiendo la solitaria lagrima que corrió por su mejilla.

-Tanya,mírame-ella lentamente also el rostro, con lentitud acerque mi mano y limpie su lagrima -hace unos días Dan te pidió matrimonio ¿cierto?-

-Cierto-

-¿Y por qué lo hizo?-

-Por que me amaba-

-Te ama. Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que Dan tuvo que pasar para llegar a este punto y entiendo que tengas miedo, pero Tanya ya te perdió una vez hace años y casi te perdió para siempre ayer por la tarde. Estoy segura que hoy te ama mas que nunca-

-¿Tú crees?-cuestiono dudosa.

-Claro- le conteste y ella se soltó llorando. Un poco desesperada tome un respiro y me acerque abrazándola -¿ahora porqué lloras?- le pregunte mientras la dejaba llorar y le sobaba su espalda.

-Soy una estúpida-dijo mientras se limpiaba con fuerza su cara.

-Dime algo que no sepa- ella me golpeo por burlarme y yo sonrei; así estaba mejor.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? Seguro que Dan ya se fue- yo negué.

-Tonta-le dije al pararme y caminar hacia la puerta para asomarme al pasillo.

Allí a la mitad del pasillo, sentados en una banca estaban Edward y Dan; el ultimo sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos mientras se apoyaba en sus piernas. Edward me vio y le hice una seña para que le hablara, el movió a Dan; este also el rostro y miro en mi dirección.

Con la mano le hable y el se apunto a si mismo con un dedo, rodee lo ojos. No cabía duda eran un caso perdido.

-Dan-le hable y el aludido se paro sorprendido -suerte-le dije cuando pase a su lado. Todavía lo vi entrar antes de sentarme en su anterior lugar.

-¿Y?-

-Parece que ya la hice entrar en razón, sabes lo necia que es- Edward asintió y me abrazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Agotada y con hambre-le dije mientras me apoyaba en su hombro.

-Anda vamos por algo de desayunar, no creo que se vayan a desocupar pronto- me soltó, y lentamente se paro para luego brindarme su mano y dirigirnos al comedor.

Al rededor de una hora volvimos desayunados y con algo para Dan.

-¿Podemos pasar?-pregunto Edward desde el umbral.

-Claro-le contesto Dan recostado en la camilla junto a Tanya, abrazándola con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello, y supongo que en este momento asi era.

-¿Ya quedo todo arreglado?-pregunte curiosa. Tanya asintió -es un alivio-

-Lo es-comento Dan antes de que Edward y yo nos acomodaramos en el sillón.

-Sabes Bella estuvimos hablando Dan y yo, y llegamos a la conclusion de que vamos a pasar la boda para diciembre, asi puedo ayudarte un poco y esperamos a que todo esto se recupere-dijo señalando su cuerpo.

-Ok, me parece perfecto-

-No sabia que se iban a casar-

-Bueno... si-pronuncio Tanya emocionada.

-Que bueno por ustedes, felicidades-

-Gracias Edward, y obviamente estas invitado-le comento Dan.

-Gracias, ahí estaré-

-Lo que significa Bella que te tienes que ponerte a trabajar ya, por que el tiempo se va a venir encima y yo no me voy a poder mover-yo palidece ante el comentario, iba a planear yo sola una boda para dentro de un par de meses.

-Tranquila yo te ayudo-susurró Edward animandome mientras me acariciaba la espalda para calmarme. Lentamente asentí y permití que Tanya siguiera hablando.

El resto del día estuvo tranquilo;Dan fue a firmar sus vacaciones para pasar mas tiempo con Tanya mientras estuviera en recuperación y nosotros nos mantuvimos con ella animandola y haciéndola reír; por la tarde estuvieron las hermanas de Tanya y les comentaron lo de la boda, ellas quedaron encantadas; así como los padres de Dan.

Habia pasado un mes desde el accidente y aunque Tanya ahora se encontraba en casa no habia día que Edward y yo no nos diéramos tiempo para pasar a verla y ahora más que tanto el como yo nos la pasábamos recogiendo catálogos y visitando lugares para la organización de la boda.

-Nunca pensé que organizar una boda fuera tan cansado-

-Yo tampoco, así ni me quedan ganas de casarme-comente bromeando, subiéndome al auto y el se quedo inusualmente callado.

Acabamos de ver un salon con jardín hermoso y de recoger unos catálogos de flores y nos dirigíamos a la casa para recoger otros que habíamos pedido ayer.

-¿No quieres casarte?-

-Obvio si, pero como me voy a casar si ni siquiera tengo pareja-el asintió un poco más tranquilo y yo voltea a ver su reacción. El parecía contrariado como si algo le sucediera y al bajar el auto se lo hice saber.

-¿Edward te pasa algo?-

-No Bella-dijo siguiendo su camino mientras yo me metía a mi cuarto.

Su actitud me pareció extraña, pero lo deje pasar. Al poco tiempo el estaba en mi portal un poco escondido mientras yo recogía todo para salir a casa de Tanya.

-Bella ahora que lo mencionas-

-Si-dije animandolo al voltearme a el.

-Bueno, ahora con lo de Tanya y la boda, pues ya no hemos pasado tiempo juntos-

-De que hablas Edward, estamos todo el día juntos-

-No me entiendes, ya no salimos y siento que te estoy perdiendo-

-No seas tonto, no me vas a perder-

-Bella- el suspiro antes de reanudar -sal conmigo-

-Claro, te parece el próximo viernes, se va a estrenar una película de acción buenísima-comente, pero el negó lentamente -no te gusto mi idea-

-No es eso-dijo pasando su mano por su cabello en un claro signo de nerviosismo -Bella ¿quieres salir conmigo?-

-Te acabo de decir que si-

-No me entiendes-dijo mientras se secaba las manos en el pantalón y fue en ese momento cuando vi que algo pasaba.

-Pues explicate mejor-

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- estaba por regañarlo cuando me silencio y prosiguió - como una cita, tu y yo-dijo, y yo no pude evitar sentarme de la impresión.

**En esta ocasion quiero agradecerle a mis lectores, por el tiempo que se toman, a aquellos que mediante un review me dicen mas de lo que imaginan y a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para disfrutar conmigo grax...creo que es un capitulo demaciado dramatico pero al parecer me estoy especializando en eso... bn cuidensen y portensen mal besos**


	12. Oportunidad

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

******Bueno lamento haber tardado pero estado muy desanimada para subir capitulo ademas que parece que todo esta en contra de que actualice pero ustedes saben que por nada dejare de escribir, espero que les guste el capitulo y me comenten que les parecio... sin mas lque lo disfruten**

**Capitulo XII "¿Oportunidad?"**

**-Bella-**

Estaba en shock y no estaba segura de haber escuchado,lo que creía haber dicho Edward,pero su rostro me decía que habia escuchado bien.

¿Y ahora qué hacia?¿a quién le comentaría al respecto? No podría decirle a Alice, por que en cuanto se enterará haría hasta lo imposible por que le diera una oportunidad a Edward; Tanya tenia demasiados problemas como para llevarle mas, Jasper le diría a Alice,Jacob y Emmett probablemente se enojarían y Rose me diría "tu sabrás lo que haces".

Me encontraba entonces en un dilema; no iba a perder a Edward como amigo,y si el no estaba dispuesto a solo ser mi amigo, con el dolor de mi corazon me haría a un lado y lo alejaría.

-¿Bella éstas bien?-

-Emm...si,¿por qué?-

-No te ves bien-dijo angustiado. Por obvias razones yo no me encontraba totalmente bien y detestaba que el se preocupara por mi en estos momentos.

-Tranquilo Edward solo estoy un poco sorprendida-

-Lamento habertelo dicho asi, pero ya no podía con eso-digo nervioso antes de volver a verme -¿Y entonces?-

-Edward tu y yo somos amigos-dije,pero el me interrumpió.

-Bella no tienes por que contestarme ahorita, piénsalo y después me dices-dijo agarrándose el cabello.

-Es que Edward no tengo nada que pensar, somos mejores amigos y no voy arruinarlo. No voy a perderte de nuevo-

-Ok-dijo cabizbajo y me senti fatal por romper sus esperanzas -bueno nos vemos después-se despidió desde el umbral.

-¿No vas a ir conmigo a casa de Tanya?-lentamente negó y salió.

De camino a casa de Tanya no deje de pensar todo el tiempo en Edward y como es que se estaría sintiendo. Me sentía fatal al saber que le sucedía y no poder ayudarlo sin afectar lo nuestro.

-Hola Bella, pasa Tanya te esta esperando-me dijo Dan al abrir la puerta.

-Gracias Dan-

-¿Y ahora dónde metiste a Edward?-pregunto mientras nos internabamos en la casa en busca de Tanya. Al escuchar su pregunta no pude evitar tensarme sin saber que decirle.

-Se sintió mal y se quedo en casa-dije nerviosa, no era en su totalidad mentira, pero aún asi no me sentía a gusto con mi respuesta.

-Que extraño-dijo.

-¿Qué es extraño amor?-cuestiono Tanya.

-Edward no vino-le contesto Dan, ella me miro y lentamente asintió dejando la platica aun lado. Yo me sénte junto a ella y empecé a sacar las cosas.

-Bueno chicas las dejo-comento Dan despidiéndose -cuidamela mucho- me pidió finalmente antes de irse .

Al irse Dan un silencio incomodo se instalo en la habitación. Tanya me miraba expectante y yo sabia que de algún modo ella sabia que algo habia pasado entre Edward y yo para que no viniera.

-¿Y bien, ahora qué me traes?-me pregunto restándole importancia y haciéndome sentir comodidad de nuevo.

-Mantelería, arreglos, zapatos y unas cuantas fotos de salones-dije lo ultimo en un suspiro al pensar en Edward y lo bien que estábamos hasta esta mañana, ahora me quedaba claro que la vida era una perra; que siempre te quitaba lo que mas querías.

-Este es de zapatos, hay unos hermosos-le comente al pasarle el catalogo mientras me acomodaba junto a ella.

-Están hermosos-dijo al ver unos tacones plateados con piedrería.

-Lo se, pero dudo mucho que puedas usarlos-

-¿Qué? ¿por qué? Si están hermosos-

-Tanya apenas si puedes caminar, con un poco de esfuerzo te mantienes sobre tu pierna sin el bastón y dudo mucho que para diciembre puedas usar ese infierno de zapatos; asi que por que no te evitas el sufrimiento y pasas a la sección de zapatos de piso-

-Pero esos son zapatos para niña-dijo a punto de hacer un berrinche.

-Bueno que prefieres ser una niña o terminar sin rodilla-la regañe, ella fruncio el ceño antes de cambiar a un gesto malvado, rayos algo iba hacerme.

-Bien si yo voy a hacer una niña, tu vas hacer una mujer con todas las de la ley-dijo burlona.

-Yo soy una mujer-

-Bueno tengo mis dudas al respecto, pero no te preocupes escogeré tu ropa y accesorios para demostrarle a todos que si eres una mujer-se burlo.

-Tanya- suplique en una queja, pero su sonrisa me dijo que estaba perdida.

-Lo siento amiga lo he decidido-dijo orgullosa mientras pasaba hojas y seguía viendo zapatos.

-Ash, en serio que yo no entiendo por que Alice y tu no se llevan, si son igualitas-

-No me hables de esa bruja, es una pesada- yo me ríe y me miró feo por compararla con la bruja de Alice y pensar que a ella le decían la bruja roja.

Estuvo viendo cada catalogo, analizando posibilidades y visualizando cada cosa, pero cuando le pase las imagines de los salones recordé a Edward.

-Este me gusto-me indico en la foto y no pude evitar divagar, era el salon que visitamos Edward y yo ayer. La verdad estaba hermoso, era en un jardín con fuente y terrazas, era el lugar mas hermoso para una boda que habíamos visitado hasta el momento.

-Y es más espectacular en vivo-dije al recordar como quede impresionada al verlo; buscando en Edward una sonrisa cómplice -cuando fuimos la dependienta pensó que Edward y yo éramos los que nos casaríamos-dije en un lastimero gemido; estaba por perder a Edward.

-¿Bella qué paso?-

-Voy a perder a Edward-dije gimoteando.

-El nunca te dejaría nena-

-Lo se, pero yo a el si-

-Explicate-

-Edward me pidió que saliera con el en una cita-dije y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Y luego?-

-Le dije que no quería perderlo como amigo, el dijo algo asi como que no me precipitara, pero no tengo mucho que pensar y se lo dije. Por eso no vino-dije apenada.

-Sabes creo que Edward tiene razón, te precipitaste-dijo pasando su brazo por mi espalda en un intento de reconfortante.

-Claro que no Tanya-

-Yo creo que si, alguien muy sabio me dijo que todos merecemos una oportunidad; y creo que Edward es merecedor de ella, te lo a comprobado con cada acción desde hace meses-

-Pero es una de las personas que mas daño me a hecho-respondí un poco indignada, ella me miro feo y luego sonrio.

-Yo soy otra de esas personas Bella, y seamos realistas ahora somos muy buenas amigas-

-Lo se-dije y la abrace.

-Vamos si conseguiste manejar las cosas conmigo ¿qué te impide intentarlo con el?- yo me encogí de hombros y ella suspiro -solo dime una cosa ¿soportarías estar el resto de tu vida sin Edward y no hablo de el como hombre sino como el amigo, el compañero; aquel que te apoya incondicionalmente en tus locuras y en tus momentos difíciles- yo me quede callada; pues si era verdad que podía alejarlo no sabia a ciencia cierta si pudiera soportarlo, era algo que probablemente nos devastaría a ambos.

-No se... no lo se- comente con insertidumbre. Ella dio el tema por zanjado y me mando a casa no sin antes pedirme que pensara las cosas bien.

El Lunes no vi a Edward en el hospital, el Martes lo busque pero no di con el, el Miércoles tenia la esperanza de verlo en la casa; para el Jueves estaba segura que Edward me estaba evitando y a estas alturas del partido eso estaba afectando mi estado anímico.

-¿Bella qué pasa? No pareces tu- me cuestiono Jacob mientras ambos recogíamos nuestras cosas en los lockers.

-Edward-susurré.

-Ahora que lo mencionas en donde a estado metido ese canalla toda la semana-

-Supongo que cuidándose de mi-

-¿Qué?-dijo y volteo inmediatamente a verme -hermosa ¿qué paso?-dijo abrazándome y por primera vez en la semana me permití desaogarme, estaba llorando en su hombro cuando entro Diana.

-¿Qué pasa?-corrió mi prima a mi lado para consolarme igual que Jake.

-No se, solo se que tiene que ver con Edward-

-¿Qué? Tan pronto voy a tener que meterle un tiro a ese imbécil- exclamo furiosa Diana, yo volte a verla en busca de una explicación, pero no recibí nada a cambio de ninguno de los dos.

-Me pidió una cita- dije cuando me tranquilice.

-Pensé que era otra cosa , ya se habia tardado-

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene asi Bella?-cuestiono Jacob conociéndome también.

-Le dije que no-

-¿Qué estas loca?-medio grito Diana a mis espaldas.

-Ahh amor podrías esperarme afuera-

-Ash ya se, ya se. Yo y mi bocota, lo siento Bella-dijo dejando un beso en mi frente y yéndose.

-Ahora si, ¿qué paso?-

-El pasado sábado me pidió una cita, le dije que no iba a perderlo de nuevo. Me pidió que lo pensara, pero le dije que no tenia nada que pensar que mi ultima respuesta era un no. El parecía aceptarlo, pero ahora estoy segura que me esta evitando por completo-

-Bella se que es algo que no quieres escuchar, pero el te ama- intente cuestionarlo pero me lo impidió - el sabe que si le decías que no nada te haría cambiar de parecer y te alejarías de él, para su suerte me tienes a mi -no supe que decir o que preguntar asi que el continuo -me resulta extraño que lo busques, estaba seguro que te alejarías de el, pero creo que tu corazón puede más que tu necedad, lo amas-

-No lo hago- debatí en cuanto escuche esa declaración.

-Bella te has dado cuenta cuanto te cuesta respirar cuando el no esta a tu lado o como sientes que te falta algo-

-Es mi amigo- dije aceptando ese hecho.

-Yo soy tu mejor amigo y a mi solo me extrañas- y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me permití verlo; Edward era una pieza primordial en mi vida, mi cuerpo no estaba bien sin él a mi lado.

-Cuando nos fuimos de aquí huimos del hecho de que hiciera lo que hiciera tu corazón siempre le iba a pertenecerle, me di cuenta de ello cuando empecé a amar a Diana, ella será siempre mi todo- suspiro derrotado y prosiguió mirándome atentamente-Por mucho tiempo lo deteste por no apreciarte y hacerte sufrir, de hecho aun tengo ganas de partirle la cara por imbécil, pero por lo menos ahora no me tengo que preocupar por que no te ame; ahora me doy cuenta que siempre lo hizo, que ambos fueron un par de tontos y que necesitaban madurar antes de entregarse por completo. Se que va a sonar raro incluso me siento un poco estúpido por decir esto y tal vez en algún momento lo lamente, pero Bella tienes que darle una oportunidad-

-El me daño, me destrozó Jake ¿cómo puedes apoyarlo?-

-Lo apoyo por el simple hecho que te ama y seria incapaz de hacerte daño concientemente, por el hecho de que lo amenazamos con matarlo si te hacia algo y el solo dijo que jamás ocurriría eso y de ser asi el no se opondría -alarmada abrí los ojos ante aquella declaración y me quede muda -rayos no debi de haber dicho eso...emm... este, como explicártelo-divago mientras seguramente yo lo asesinaba con los ojos - cuando Diana y yo regresamos de luna de miel, Jasper nos contacto para una comida. Déjame decirte que estaba muy entusiasmado por ir hasta que vi a tu señor- dijo y lo golpee por el apelativo- Alice habia convencido a Jasper para pedir ayuda y comploteo con Diana para que ella me convenciera. Lo cierto es que yo no estaba muy convencido; incluso cuando Jasper me menciono la crisis que tuvo cuando pensó que nos casabamos, no fue hasta que hablo que le crei y aun así no me encontraba muy convencido de querer ayudarlo. De no ser por que Diana aplico sus tácticas secretas yo no hubiera aceptado, en fin puede que para el final de la conversación Diana lo haya amenazado con darle un par de plomazos y puede que Jasper y yo hayamos dicho algo asi como que terminaríamos el trabajo si te hacia pasar un mal rato-dijo rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso.

-No sabe en la que se metió-

-De hecho- dijo sonriendo y lo golpee.

-Agradezco que se preocupen por mi, pero no debieron hacer eso puedo cuidarme sola-

-Amm bueno se que sabes defenderte pero Bella, Edward siempre ha sido tu debilidad- y suspiré por que posiblemente eso era cierto.

-Buen punto-conteste desviando la mirada.

-Se que tal vez hace rato Diana sobre reacciono, pero entiéndela lleva varios meses queríendolos ver juntos-

-Pero yo nunca di pie para una interpretación así-

-Claro que si Bella. No se como lo consiguió o que hizo, pero hace meses que fuimos a la feria y terminaron tomados de la mano y desde ahí Bella son como novios sin besos, tomados de las manos a cualquier lado, tan juntos , tan unidos e inseparables-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Bueno cree lo que quieras, pero Bella no te tardes demasiado en pensar. No vale la pena estar así de deprimida por algo que tiene una solución tan sencilla. Date cuenta que lo amas y dense una oportunidad-dijo dándome un beso en la frente y dejándome ahí sentada, muda ante la idea de lo que habia dicho fuera verdad.

Toda la tarde estuve pensando y dándole vuelta a todas las ideas que rondaban en mi cabeza. No sabia que pensar, mucho menos que hacer; lo cierto es que Jake tenia razón mi problema tenia una solución tan sencilla y solo dependía de mi resolver este conflicto tan absurdo, pero que supiera que hacer no significaba que tuviera una respuesta concreta o agradable, mucho menos una correcta... solo tenia dos opciones y ninguna me parecía demasiado tentadora.

Podría darnos una oportunidad a Edward y a mi o dejarlo a un lado; estaba en un dilema. Apenas había descubierto mi estado catatonico sin Edward, y no precisamente me habia dado cuenta falta de Edward afectaba mi vida de una forma rotunda y particular, pero de alguna forma también su presencia conseguía nublar mi razón y no era nada sano.

Por otro lado se encontraba la idea de dejarlo alejarse y hacer lo mismo; pero ahora estaba mas segura que nunca que no tenia ni la fuerza ni el valor de alejarme de Edward nuevamente, no ahora que nos habíamos vuelto tan unidos, inclusive más que antes. Habíamos conseguido volver solida esa extraña conexión que ya habíamos compartido y que nos volvía tan importante para el otro, aquella loca pertenencia que nos volvía dependiente del otro para encontrar paz. Paz que habia perdido rotundamente estos dias.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Jasper sacandome de mis cavilaciones, lentamente me moví y con una seña le indique que pasara y se acostara junto a mi. El lo hizo y después de guardar silencio por un momento suspiro.

-No me gusta verte asi-

-No me gusta estar asi- le conteste y casi podía ver su sonrisa boba ante mi respuesta mientras yo continuaba viendo el techo.

-Hable con Jacob- susurro y perezosamente gire a verlo, el se veía preocupado -¿cómo te encuentras?- dijo tomando mi mano, sujetándola fuertemente apoyándome.

-No se, son muchas cosas-

-Lo se, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy confundida, lo extraño-dije abrazándolo.

-¿Y por qué no has hablado con el?-

-Lo he intentado, en verdad que lo he intentado, pero Jasper me esta evitando-dije dolida.

-Lo quieres verdad-

-Obvio que lo quiero, pero a estas alturas ya no se como lo quiero. Jacob cree que siempre he estado enamorada de el y que es por esto que siento el vacío en mi pecho-

-Probablemente el tenga razón-

-Lo se y es lo que me aterra-

-Creo que tienes que arreglar esto pronto o todo se ira a la fregada-

-Lo se Jasper, pero no se que hacer-

-Eso es sencillo has lo que te haga sentir mejor. Si dejar su amistad te deja con la conciencia tranquila adelante o si en su defecto decides darte una oportunidad con el de nuevo;arriesgate un poquito y ve que resulta. De cualquier modo decidas lo que decidas todos te apoyaremos-

-Lo se, gracias-dije aferrándome por completo a el -¿qué crees que pase si?... bueno tu sabes-

-Bueno Bella se que esto no ayudara, pero a todos nos aterra que si ustedes vuelven a intentar algo Edward vuelva a cagarla y esta vez sea la separación definitiva... probablemente Jake ya te lo dijo, pero Edward esta seguro que te ama y por lo que a hecho empiezo a creerle. Te sorprendería todo lo que a tenido que pasar para que el se animara a pedirte una cita-dijo acariciando mi rostro e incorporándose en la cama -tranquila hermosa ya veras que todo se solucionará- camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir se detuvo -Bella, el no te ignora. Prometió darte tu espacio y retirarse si esa era tu decisión -

-¿Eso dijo?-

-Sip, algo asi como que el era feliz si tu lo eras, aún si tu felicidad no estuviera con el. Palabras mas palabras menos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de salir.

Esa ultima declaración termino de convencerme y aunque estaba un poco dudativa me prometí a mi misma darle una oportunidad a esto, solo una cita y dependiendo de lo que pasara de lo que sintiera vería que hacer en adelante.

Por ello cuando vi pasar a Edward hacia su cuarto me pare y un poco temerosa por su reacción me quede en el marco de la puerta.

-Edward...este-dije nerviosa llamando su atención ¿qué tal si ya no quería saber de mi?

-¿Sí Bella?-volteo atento en mi dirección.

-Me preguntaba... ya sabes no...bueno si...-

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo burlándose de mi poca cordura.

-Me preguntaba si la cita aún esta en pie-dije agachando la mirada.

-Claro Bella- me contesto y a pesar de no ver su rostro pude sentir claramente la sonrisa en su boca -¿cuándo quieres salir?-

-Te parece mañana por la tarde-dije jugando con mis manos.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-No lo se, tal vez al cine ¿tu qué opinas?-

-Por mi esta bien, solo que mi auto esta en el taller-me comunico. Estaba por burlarme de su ridículo cacharro, pero no se como lo iba a tomar, así que me guarde el comentario sintiéndome bastante estúpida.

-No te preocupes... este bueno ya me voy-dije después del incomodo silencio que se instalo en la habitación.

El viernes por la mañana estuve muy distraída; divagando en si lo que hice fue lo mejor, a veces tenia ganas de correr y decirle a Edward que siempre no, pero después de ver la sonrisa que me regalo deseche esa idea.

-¿Bella ya estas lista?-pregunto el desde el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

-Si ya vamonos-dije guardando mi cartera en mi bolso y saliendo.

Intente encender el auto un par de veces, pero al final me rendí.

-Lo siento Edward, no se que le pase-dije al abrir el capo y revisarlo.

-No te preocupes -

-Creo que el mundo confabula en nuestra contra, si quieres lo posponemos-dije después de checar y no encontrar nada.

-Vamos en tu moto-dijo y yo voltee asombrada.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si anda-dijo arrastrándome al garage. Aun con un poco de insertidumbre me monte en la moto y espere a que el hiciera lo mismo; me tomo de la cintura y eche a andar la moto.

No era como lo habia planeado, ni siquiera como lo habia imaginado pero esta cita empezaba a pintar de lo más interesante.

**El proximo capitulo sera visto desde el punto de vista de Edward y es en donde Bella se dara cuenta de las cosas y sera sorprendida por otras jaja... espero y les aya gustado nos vemos besos**


	13. Su espacio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**Bueno la escuela por fin me solto y gracias al cielo sali limpia, esta vez les traigo como Edward paso los dias en que no tuvo a Bella a su lado, espero y lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo XIII "Su espacio"**

**-Edward-**

Después de mi brillante declaración y su rotundo no, decidí darle su espacio a Bella para que ella decidiera con tranquilidad si era eso lo que quería habia costado bastante mantener firme esa decisión, pero creía que era lo mejor.

Lentamente empezaron a pasar los dias y el vacío en mi pecho parecía no disminuir; era tan extraño no tenerla a mi lado sonriendome, contándome sus locuras... me hacia tanta falta que empezaba a ser un martirio y si apenas eran pocos dias asi, no quería ni imaginarme como seria el resto del tiempo si es que esta era la decisión final de Bella.

-Aun no hablas con ella verdad- afirmo Jasper.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Te ves decaído -

-Hmp- musité quedándome en silencio mirando por la ventana.

-Deberías hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, ninguno de los dos se ve muy bien-

-Lo se, pero no voy a presionarla Jasper. Necesita tiempo y espacio para aclarar sus ideas-

-¿Qué pasara si ella decide esto?- dijo haciendo alusión a nuestro actual estado.

Yo suspiré y voltee a verlo -La dejare ir aunque sea lo más doloroso que haga en la vida, me importa su felicidad y sería feliz sí ella decidiera que ella está a mi lado, pero de no ser así me conformaré con ser un simple espectador- no supe sí no entendía mi razón o se había quedado sin palabras pero el sólo atino a dejar un cálido apretón en mi hombro antes de irse.

Para el jueves en la tarde mi mente divagaba en como pasar el fin de semana para no sentirme tan decaído; estaba guardando algo de ropa para irme acampar el sábado cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta, lentamente me voltee al escuchar a Bella.

-Edward...este-dijo actuando bastante nerviosa.

-¿Si Bella?- la mire atento cuestionándome inmediatamente ¿qué hacia aquí? ¿y qué la tenía tan alterada?

-Me preguntaba... ya sabes no...bueno si...-

-¿Qué pasa?-dije en burla aprovechandome de que raras veces la había visto tan alterada.

-Me preguntaba si la cita aun esta en pie-dijo agachando la mirada. No me lo podía creer, seguro estaba alucinando;pero al verla aún con la cabeza agachada y el constante movimiento con sus manos me di cuenta que era cierto, ella temía que yo la rechazará. Fue entonces cuando una sonrisa ladina apareció en mi rostro junto con el precario impulso de abrazarla; como iba a rechazarla sí la amaba.

-Claro Bella- le conteste alegre-¿cuándo quieres salir?-

-Te parece mañana por la tarde-dijo aún bastante nerviosa jugando con sus manos.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-No lo se, tal vez al cine ¿tu qué opinas?-

-Por mi esta bien, solo que mi auto esta en el taller-le comunique sabiendo que se burlaría por que últimamente el auto estaba fallando mucho, pero esa burla nunca llegó dejándola bastante incómoda.

-No te preocupes... este bueno ya me voy-

Sería una gran mentira decir que no había pensado que pasaría hoy en nuestra cita; lo cierto es que no había dejado de divagar; pensando en todas las posibles posibilidades, poniendo absurdas preguntas en mi cabeza llenándome de miedo y nervios.

Después de llegar del trabajo me di una ducha, me vestí con algo cómodo, rocíe un poco de loción sobre mi ropa y fui en busca de Bella

-¿Bella ya estas lista?-pregunte desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-Si ya vamonos-dijo guardando su cartera en su bolso y saliendo.

Ella intento encender el auto un par de veces, pero al final no tuvo éxito.

-Lo siento Edward, no se que le pase-dijo disculpándose al abrir el capo y revisarlo.

-No te preocupes- le dije apoyándome en el auto sintiéndome tan inútil al no saber de autos.

-Creo que el mundo confabula en nuestra contra, si quieres lo posponemos-comentó luego de checar y no encontrar nada.

-Vamos en tu moto-dije y ella volteo asombrada, lo que ella no sabía es que ya sabía andar en moto gracias a Jacob, aunque no terminaba de gustarme del todo; además no iba a desaprovechar está oportunidad por nada, tal vez Bella se arrepentiría de aceptar sí le daba la oportunidad de no salir hoy.

-¿Estás seguro?-

No espere mucho su respuesta le tomé la mano y la arrastre hasta el garage. Aún con un poco de insertidumbre se monto en la moto y después de ver que estuviera acomodada imite su acción y tome su cintura.

Cuando llegamos al cine nos miramos extraños ¿qué se supone que haríamos?era una cita, yo la había invitado me correspondía pagar, pero sabía que le resultaría incómodo.

-Yo pago la entrada y tú la comida te parece-dijo entregándole un billete al chico de la taquilla, yo asentí mientras tomaba los tickets.

No dejaba de sentirme extraño, estaba tan acostumbrado a tomarle la mano a cualquier lugar que fuéramos que mis manos picaban por tomar las suyas mientras caminábamos hacia la dulcería, pero lo que menos quería es que se sintiera incómoda así que junté fuerzas y metí mis manos a mis bolsillos mientras ordenabamos.

Luego de tomar la charola nos acomodamos en la sala; a media función noté lo incómoda que estaba, debatiéndose entre apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro y tomar mi mano como solíamos hacer o mantenerse rígida en su actual posición. No pude soportarlo y la siguiente vez que la atrape viéndome le hice una señal para que se acomodara; ella suspiro y lentamente tomo mi mano y recargo su cabeza, luego de un rato giro su rostro y me miro; supe en ese instante que ella sabía que esto era lo correcto y no pude evitar darle un ligero apretón a su mano, logrando que ella me sonriera antes de volver su mirada a la pantalla.

-Tengo ganas de pizza-me comentó después de salir de la función.

-Vamos a donde siempre-sugerí mientras nos montábamos en la moto.

Estábamos por cruzar un semáforo cerca de la pizzeria cuando Bella freno de improviso por que un loco se pasó la luz roja, no tuve que ver que pasó, sólo tuve que ver su rostro.

-Orillate-le ordene, ella lo hizo con una mueca en el rostro. Me bajé de la moto y espere a que ella se acomodara de tal forma que pudiera valorar su pie.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre usar tacones-dije tomando su pie en mis manos empezándolo a valorar.

-Nunca me había pasado algo-dijo apenada y instantáneamente cambiando su gesto cuando toque su tobillo.

-Es un esguince -

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Estoy ochenta por ciento seguro-

-Rayos, no puedo conducir así- yo asentí sacando mi celular, para sorpresa de Bella pedí nuestra pizza, con un poco de suerte llegaría un poco después que nosotros.

-Creí que llamarías a Alice- me comentó.

-¿Y como para qué?-

-Para que viniera por nosotros-

-¿Y qué haríamos con la moto?-dije poniéndole el casco.

-¿Jasper?-

-No te preocupes, además me urge ponerle hielo a ese tobillo-dije mientras me acomodaba y encendía la moto, ella se agarró firmemente y empecé a andar.

-¿Seguro qué sabes conducir una moto?-

-Sí, no te preocupes tuve un buen maestro-

-¿Quién?-dijo aún preocupada.

-Jacob-contesté y ella respiro relajándose en mi espalda.

-Creí que no te gustaban-

-No me gustan, pero ellos insistieron en que aprendiera-

-Gracias al cielo por eso-dijo entre risas. No había mentido al decir que no me gustaban las motos, me sentía demasiado incómodo con el aire en el rostro, sentía que tragaba bichos al por mayor, pero este viaje era diferente; Bella se ceñia a mi pecho disfrutando del viaje y eso de algún modo me hacia sentir bien.

Cuando llegamos estacione la moto en el garage y me bajé, estaba por bajarse Bella cuando la detuve.

-Ni se te ocurra-dije cargándola.

-Edward bajarme, peso mucho-dijo moviéndose.

-Sí seguro-dije sarcástico-no te preocupes soy fuerte, pero no respondo sí terminas en el suelo sino dejas de moverte-le comenté subiendo las escaleras, ella se quedó quieta de inmediato y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. Suavemente la deje en su cama mientras la miraba.

-No te vayas a mover-

-Ash, y yo que quería salir corriendo tras de ti-

-Que graciosa-dije saliendo del cuarto para ir por hielo y algo para el dolor, para mi suerte en ese momento llegó el repartidor, después de pagarle subí como pude todo; lo primero que hice fue ponerle el hielo, luego servir un poco de soda y le tendí el medicamento.

-¿Acaso quieres drogarme?-

-No, pero ahora que lo pienso es buena idea -dije recibiendo un golpe de su parte.

-Edward-

-Ya deja de quejarte y tomate las pastillas-dije. Estábamos terminado la pizza cuando apareció mi padre.

-Que regreso la patosa-se burlo Carslie.

-No es nada-

-Eso lo diré yo-el empezó a revisarla -es un esguince de segundo grado- nos informo -hiciste bien en ponerle el hielo, de no ser así estuviera hecho un tamal -me dijo y miro feo a Bella.

-Te lo dije-

-Que no es nada-dijo.

-Así- dije mientras ponía mi dedo apenas arriba de su tobillo.

-Oye-medio grito.

-Lo bueno es que no es nada-dije y Carslie se río de nuestra infantil pelea.

-No quiero que te levantes en todo el fin de semana, sí no me haces caso te daré incapacidad y te amarraré a la cama de ser necesario para que ese pie se componga-

-Pero Carslie ¿qué se supone que haré?-

-No se, ya dije-dijo levantándose -ya sabes ungüento y luego la venda-dijo yéndose mientras yo me reía, era simplemente imposible que Bella se quedará quieta.

-Ash-dijo dejándose caer, enredándose con un vaso y tirándose la soda encima -Edward deja de reírte no es gracioso-dijo pero yo no podía dejar de reír, estaba retorciendome a su lado cuando sentí como el líquido frío corrió por mi cuello.

-Rayos Bella que hiciste-

-Nada-dijo inocentemente -quería divertirme al igual que tu-

-Así, mira que bien- contesté mientras me paraba y empezaba a hacerle cosquillas.

-Ya...ya-grito entre risas,yo la deje en paz, pero ella alcanzó a golpearme consiguiendo que cayera sobre ella. Al levantarme no pude evitar mirar sus labios, eran tan tentadores, tan suaves y rosas; moría por volver a probarlos,por sentir su sabor en mi boca, pero este no era el momento así haciendo acopio de mi autocontrol me levante y le tendí una mano.

-Anda levantemos este desastre-ella asintió.

Luego de nuestra no muy exitosa cita Bella y yo continuamos saliendo; a veces los viernes otras entre semana, a veces solos otras con los chicos. Las cosas estaban resultando bastante bien habíamos retomado nuestros viejos hábitos, pero con un gesto mas intimo.

-¿Cuándo le vas a pedir que sea tu novia?-

-Diana otra vez no, por favor- le conteste mientras firmaba unos papeles en la consulta de pediatría.

-Por lo menos ya la besaste-

-Diana enserio quieres que te contesté-

-No tienes que contestarme tú respuesta lo dice todo-

-Diana- le reclame.

-Es que Edward ya te estas tardando-

-Déjame en paz-

-¿Qué no pueden dejar de discutir?-dijo Jacob al llegar a nuestro lado.

-Pues tú señora que se quiere meter en lo que no-le dije y el se giro a verla.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?-

-Nada sólo le preguntaba a Edward unas cositas- dijo inocentemente y de no ser por que la conozco le creería, el la miro y ella rodo los ojos -puedes creer que en los meses que lleva saliendo con Bella no han pasado de manita sudada, ósea eso es para niños- medio grito desesperada.

-Por que no los dejas en paz-dijo entre risas Jacob.

-Exacto-

-Están locos, yo ya quiero verlos juntos-

-Diana acaso no entiendes que no quiero presionarla, no quiero que tome una decisión equivocada y luego se arrepienta; no se si lo soportaría-dije un poco cabizbajo.

-Pero si ustedes son el uno para el otro, como podría tomar una mala decisión -dijo Diana reconfortandome al pasar lentamente su mano por mi espalda.

-Eso lo sabemos todos menos ellos- comento Jacob apoyándola- pero Diana ellos ya pasaron por esto una vez y tu viste como les afecto, es normal que tengan miedo-

-Pero ya llevan saliendo meses y se conocen hace mil años-

-Dejanos en paz, acaso nadie te enseño a no meterte en donde no te llaman-

-Y a ti nadie te enseño a callarte-me contesto molesta.

-Edward tiene razón-declaro.

-¿Qué?-grito Diana.

-Ellos están ya bastante grandecitos, saben lo que hacen; déjales hacer esto a su modo- dijo besándola y yo aproveche para salirme de ahí.

La verdad era que en estos meses muchas cosas habia salido a flote y Bella estaba aun temerosa de aceptar lo que sentía, por que ello implicaba abrir su corazon hacia mi y con mis antecedentes eso era entendible.

Nunca fui de las personas que creen que una mala decision te persigue de por vida, pero ya lo habia visto y lo estaba viviendo; vivía en constante angustia pensando que una estúpida decisión adolecente podría arrebatarme al amor de mi vida, pero últimamente trataba por todos los medios de demostrarle a Bella cuanto la amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por ella y su felicidad. Llevaba unos cuantos dias planeando como pedirle que sea mi novia, pero no encontraba la forma que me convenciera como hacerlo; no quería que fuera algo simple o común, quería que fuera algo tan especial como ella.

Estábamos Bella y yo tirados en su cama viendo algunas caricaturas cuando apareció Alice toda eufórica dando brinquitos.

-Los muchachos quieren ir a bailar-

-¿Los muchachos?-cuestione.

-Bueno... puede ser que halla convencido a los muchachos de querer ir al igual que yo ¿quieren venir?-

-No se-dije moviéndome para ver a Bella que estaba recostada en mi pecho.

-Anda vamos- dijo Bella.

-No lo se-

-Si tu forma de bailar es lo que te preocupa, no te preocupes yo te enseño algo-dijo parándose y empezando a buscar que ponerse. Yo me gire a ver a Alice que me regalaba una sonrisa cómplice, luego voltee hacia Bella.

-Esta bien-dije es un suspiro.

Llevábamos un par de minutos en el club, todos bailaban mientras yo los observaba, bailar era divertido pero no tenia ánimos; me encontraba mas cautivado viendo como el cuerpo de Bella se movía grácilmente al compás de la música, como cada porción de su cuerpo reflejaba una has de luz que me hipnótisaba.

-No puedes ser espectador todo el tiempo-dijo Jasper a mi lado.

-Lo se, pero es mas reconfortante-

-¿Por qué no le has pedido aún que sea tu novia?-

-No se, quiero que sea algo especial, algo que recuerde-

-No tiene que ser meramente especial, si sabes hacer bien tu movimiento ella lo recordara como algo especial-

-No se-

-Es tan extraño verte inseguro-

-Lo se, no es muy propio de mi, pero me aterra la idea que en algún momento se cuestione las cosas. La amo Jasper y quiero que ella este segura de que por lo menos me quiere cuando de el siguiente paso-

-Suena lógico, solo no demores demasiado. Las largas esperas no son lo suyo-dijo al ver como Bella se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-Baila conmigo-

-No tengo ánimos Bella-

-¿Entonces a qué viniste?-

-De cualquier forma iba ser arrastrado-

-Anda, por favor- dijo al hacer una cara que pocas veces podía resistir; mujeres y su caras, lo peor de todo es que siempre consiguen lo que quieren.

-Ash esta bien, solo quita esa cara-dije tomando la mano que me extendía. Fue introduciéndose entre la multitud, suavemente y esquivando a todos con su pequeño cuerpo mientras yo me estampada con los cuerpos de las personas a nuestro paso.

Se detuvo frente a mi y tomo mis manos en un intento que me moviera al ritmo de la música al igual que ella.

-Anda Edward no seas un aguado-

-La electrónica no es lo mio, que es eso de brincar como chinicuil y mover las manos como psiquiátrico-

-Edward, esto es sencillo, que vas hacer cuando pongan salsa o cumbia-

-Me las arreglaré-

-Eso lo quiero ver-dijo y yo sonrei con autosuficiencia, ella se llevaría una sorpresa si pensaba que seria como la ultima vez que salí a bailar con ella. Como si alguien la hubiera escuchando la música cambio a algo de cumbia, ella sonrio victoriosa, retándome.

-Tu lo pediste-

Hábilmente y divertido empecé a mover su cuerpo, sacándole de vez en cuando una sonrisa por mi nueva forma de moverme.

La gente a nuestro alrededor miraba divertida como Bella giraba, una vuelta mas intrépida o original que la anterior; pero eso dejo de importarme cuando Bella sonrio divertida ante cada giro, ante como mis manos en un momento estaban aquí y al otro la sostenían.

-¿Quién te enseño?-cuestiono agitada sobre el sonido de la música.

-Los chicos insistieron en que fuera a clases de baile con Emma-dije dándole una vuelta acercandola hacia mi.

-¿Qué mas te han obligado a aprender?-

-Un par de cosas más, nada extraordinario-

-¿Como qué?-

-Ya lo veras- repentinamente la música cambio algo más relajado y suave, al levantar la vista me encontré a Alice y a Diana junto a la cabina del dj animandome con sus pulgares desde lejos. Lentamente negué y Bella voltio en busca de lo que yo observaba mientras tomaba mi mano izquierda y apoyaba la suya en mi cintura.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Nada-dije imitando su movimiento, ella se acerco y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. Me quede observando como cerraba sus ojos y se permitía relajarse; era tan delicada, su pequeña nariz, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el ejercicio, sus labios rosas en una minúscula sonrisa; la amaba tanto que dolía.

-Esto se siente bien-dijo sacandome de mi ensoñación, no sabia si era un comentario o habia pensado en voz alta. Pausadamente abrió los ojos y me miro.

-Te quiero-mi corazon brinco como loco en mi pecho, la alegría me invadió y temeroso de que viera mi reacción apoye mi mentón sobre su cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero pequeña- conteste, no era lo que quería decir, me moría por decirle que la amaba con todo mi ser, que era todo para mi, pero no parecía lo mas adecuado. Ella se aferro a mi, casi intentando meterse debajo de mi piel; un segundo después se movió consiguiendo que me apartara de su cabeza y la viera.

Sus ojos se iluminaban por un motivo que desconocía, su color me pareció como chocolate derritiéndose en verano, ella no separaba su vista de mi y cada movimiento que hacia mi cuerpo.

Paso sus manos en mi cuello y se acerco, me encontraba al borde del colapso no respondía de mi si ella continuaba acercándose. Mis manos me sudaban y sentía como mi pulso retumbaba en mis oídos.

-Bésame-susurro parándose de puntitas reduciendo la distancia entre nosotros. La mire asombrado sin creerme lo que habia dicho, me estaba derritiendo de los nervios, no podía actuar. Ella intento separarse de mi, pero se lo impedí ciñendo mis manos a su cintura.

-Crei que en verdad te gustaba-pronuncio apenada agachando la mirada.

-Y así es Bella, pero no podre fingir que no pasa nada si hago lo que me pides. En verdad quiero hacer las cosas bien-dije suspirando y cerrando los ojos. Delicadamente senti la mano de Bella deslizarse por mi mejilla.

-Has hecho las cosas muy bien, has conseguido que crea de nuevo en ti de esta forma; que vea lo mucho que me adoras, incluso que me plante la idea de intentar algo aún a sabiendas de tus errores-al escucharla hablar la mire atento. Podía verse como le costaba pronunciar cada frase, como cada palabra se atoraba en su garganta y ella luchaba por sacarla.

-¿Eso quiere decir qué podemos inténtalo?-

-Me has demostrado ser una persona diferente, asi que si intentémoslo-

-Bella yo...-declare solebnemente intentadole hacer saber todo lo que guardaba, pero ella detuvo todos los balbuceos nerviosos que amenazaban con salir de mi boca poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-

-Pero...-

-Cállate y bésame-dijo colocando de nuevo sus manos en mi cuello.

Eso si lo podía hacer; paulatinamente nuestros labios se unieron en un cálido beso. Fue como encontrar un oasis después de haber caminado bajo el ardiente sol del desierto durante horas; fue como volver a casa, gritaba mi cerebro emocionado en sintonía con mi alegre corazon que brincaba gustoso dentro de mi pecho.

Bella intento profundizar el beso pasando su lengua sobre mis labios, pero no pude. Quería que mostrará todo el amor que envolvía aquel beso y aquellas mudas promesas que no me permitió decir.

Al separarnos apoyamos nuestras frentes y claramente podía observar su hermosa mirada desbordante de ilusiones.

-Te quiero-

-Yo mas-dije mordiéndome la lengua para no decir lo que en verdad sentía.

-Vamos a la mesa-yo asentí y me deje guiar flotando entre nubes por su pequeña mano.

-Por fin-grito Alice en cuanto aparecimos en su campo de visión, Bella sujeto mi mano y vi teñirse su rostro de un suave color rosa.

-Que emoción ya era hora-brinco Diana a su lado cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, Jacob la abrazaba regalándonos una afectuosa sonrisa.

-Empezaba a creer seriamente que tenias tendencias raras Eddi. Ten cuidado Bella los malos hábitos nunca se olvidan-se burlo Emmett a mi lado, tome mi vaso y tome un trago antes de sostener a Bella entre mis brazos intentando que ignorara como yo todas y cada una de sus burlas y se relajara. Todos los comentarios fuera de lugar habia perdido sentido para mi incluso antes de habernos sentado en la mesa, solo me interesaba saber que Bella estaba entre mi brazos, conmigo; estaríamos juntos de aquí en adelante.

**Bueno yo se que ya estan acostumbrados a que me retrase pero no es mi intension , por lo que les menciono que saldre de vacaciones y regresare en un ratote, tambien les menciono que empece una nueva historia de Alice y Jasper que no empezare a publicar hasta que termine, se los menciono por que no falta mucho para ello y espero y me apoyen, ademas esta historia la actualizare cada quince dias son cerca de 15 o 16 capitulos.**

**Bien los dejo y nos leemos pronto besos.**


	14. Uno dos tres fuego

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**Bueno parece que salir de vacaciones me dio la oportunidad de tomar aire e inspirarme, asi que les dejo el cap encuentro pude jaja espero y les guste.**

**Otra cosa quiero agradecer mucho a todas aquellas personas que se han mantenido y todo este tiempo me han apoyado con review, con favoritos, o simplemente perdiendo un poco el tiempo leyendo esta historia, se les agradece y mucho. besos.**

**Capitulo XIV "Uno, dos, tres...fuego"**

**-Bella-**

Me levante muy temprano, alegre y sintiéndome mas ligera esta mañana; sin nada mas interesante que hacer me baje ha hacer algo de almorzar.

Los chicos aun no se despertaban, parecía que estaban perdiendo el toque y necesitaban ahora mas tiempo para reponerse.

-Eso huele rico-dijo Edward abrazándome por detrás, tomándome completamente desprevenida.

-Espero que huela mas que rico-dije girándome entre sus brazos para darle un beso de buenos dias.

-No se ven adorables-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, nos separamos y nos giramos a ver. Ahí en el marco de la puerta estaba Jasper abrazando a Alice.

-Buenos dias bellos durmientes- me burle antes de girarme a revisar los chilaquiles.

-Buenos dias tórtolos- me la regreso Alice sobándose las sienes. Divertida por su comentario negué y me dispuse a servir el desayuno.

-¿Acaso estas cruda Alice?-

-Hmp, no-

-Aja, yo creo que si. No te preocupes yo tengo la solución-

-¿Que hiciste de desayunar?-

-Chilaquiles-

-Que rico, justo lo que me receto el doctor-

-¿Y falta mucho?- dijo Jasper hablando por primera vez.

-Ya esta, por que no vas a despertar a los chicos-

-Ya vuelvo, no empiecen sin mi-dijo saliendo de la cocina, Edward puso la mesa y Alice me ayudo a servir.

-Estos chilaquiles están riquísimos - declaro Emmett hartándose de comida.

-Emmett que asco come bien-chillo Alice.

-Déjame comer a gusto duende-

-Oh ...no debiste de decir eso pedazo de...-

-Buenos dias chicos- saludo Carslie deteniendo la pelea de los chicos.

-Tia Bella, tia Bella-corrió Odette con Esme pisándole los talones, yo la tome y la sénte en mis piernas.

-Dice la abuela que me hiciste galletas de chocolate ¿es cierto?-

-Claro que si-

-Me das, me das-

-Que te parece si primero desayunas y luego te doy unas cuantas galletas con leche-

-Si, si-dijo bajándose de mis piernas y yéndose a sentar a su sillita, esperando a que le sirvieran el desayuno.

-¿Y que van hacer hoy?-pregunto Carslie dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Vamos ha ir al gotcha, ¿no te dijo mama?- contesto Alice, desatando todo un lió en la mesa. Algunos comentarios eran animosos otros una negativa a asistir y Alice empezaba a verse alterada.

-Si-

-¿Entonces?- cuestiono nerviosa jalándose la ropa y moviéndose bastante.

-Tu papa intenta encontrar la forma mas sutil de decir que no vamos a ir-dijo Esme dejando el plato de Carslie frente a el.

-¿Qué? ¿qué? ¿estas bromeando verdad? ¿es una broma papa?-dijo Alice completamente histérica.

-Tranquila Alice-

-Es que... tu dijiste... me lo dijiste... dijiste que irías-

-Alice por favor respira- dijo levantándose yendo directo al sink.

-Es que... entonces... ahora... que voy-dijo rápidamente poniéndose morada.

-Te lo advertí Alice- regreso lentamente y sacudió un poco su mano mojada salpicando a Alice; haciéndola reaccionar, ella de inmediato empezó a respira después de salir de su crisis -toma-le dijo dándole una tasa con te.

-Gracias papa-

-Tienes que hacer mas tus ejercicios de relajación Alice-

-Si-dijo arrepentida pero visiblemente mas tranquila.

-Si tan solo escucharás antes de ponerte toda loca-Alice agacho la cabeza derrotada, aceptando su culpa y Carslie se acerco y la abrazo -hay mi pequeño tornado, tienes que ser mas prudente. Yo intentaba decirte que no podríamos ir tu mama y yo a divertirnos con ustedes por que por fin me llego una invitación de la asociación de medicina . Hoy sera oficial, darán una comida. Conseguí que las donaciones de este año sean para la pueblo-

-Eso es genial-

-Lo se, tengo que estar para la antesala. Sabes que si no fuera por algo tan importante como eso no los dejaría plantados-dijo al mirar a todos los ahí reunidos.

-No te preocupes Carslie lo entendemos perfectamente-le dije y el estiro su mano para darle un fuerte apretón a la mia.

-Déjanos a la niña y vayan a divertirse- comunico Esme.

-Como crees Esme, la niña es nuestra responsabilidad. Además ya la cuidaron ayer- le contesto Emmett.

-Nos encanta cuidarla, no la tenemos muy seguido desde que va a la guardería. Además ella se va a portar bien ¿verdad mi cielo?-le aseguro Esme posando su mano en la cabeza de Odette, ella asintió mientras comía animadamente.

-Bueno-respondió Rose.

-Bueno tenemos un problema yo reserve para diez- dijo Alice.

-¿Cual es el problema solo pagamos lo de ocho?- cuestiono Edward intentando saber cual era el verdadero problema.

-Reserve por teléfono y sabes como se ponen con ese tipo de reservaciones- contesto en un susurro. Los demás en el comedor empezaron a murmurar sobre lo ridículo de la situación.

-Invitemos a alguien más-dije llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Quién mas quería ir con nosotros al gotcha?-

-Dan y Tanya- conteste mientras me levantaba para llevar mi plato al sink y así evitar la reacción de los chicos.

-Ni loca, esa bruja no viene con nosotros- grito Alice.

-Alice, tranquilízate. Es mi mesa y no permitiré que te comportes de esa manera-la regaño Carslie.

-Papa-

-Nada. Ella cometió un error, tengo que recordarte que tu no eres nadie para juzgarla-

-Ash esta bien llámala, pero no respondo por su rodilla-dijo levantándose de la mesa molesta, Carslie la miro feo y luego se giro a verme.

-Avísame si hace una tontería-

-Claro-

Después de desayunar arreglamos unas cosas y llame a Tanya; ella y Dan irían con nosotros a jugar.

Los chicos sentían una antipatía por Tanya gracias a lo que le había hecho a Edward, pero eso era algo que no les correspondía. Ellos ya habían arreglado las cosas, los demás no tenían velo en el entierro. Aun asi Alice era la más reacea a aceptar ese hecho y cambiar su actitud o si quiera ignorarlo; los demás poco a poco lo habían dejado de lado, habían aceptado el echó de que eso solo les correspondía a Edward y a Tanya.

Sabia que si conseguía que Tanya y Alice hicieran las pases podrían agradarse y por que no ser un poco soñadora, podrían llevarse bien. Inmediatamente después que Alice la aceptara los demás lo harían de inmediato y ella y Dan se integrarían al grupo.

-Te advierto que si sale algo mal por su culpa, tu serás la unica culpable-me advirtió Alice al llegar al local y ver como Dan y Tanya se bajaban del auto.

-Lo que digas- dije caminando con Edward hasta ellos.

-Hola chicos salude-

-Hola Bella- me respondo Tanya.

-¿Bella estas segura que es buena idea?-me cuestiono Dan al ver un poco enfurruñada a Tanya a su lado.

-Claro que si solo velas, igual de inmaduras-dije riéndome al ver la misma cara de Tanya en Alice.

-Que quede claro que esto lo hago solo por ti-dijo caminando hacia el local.

-¿Seguro? Y yo que pensé que lo hacías por la diversion y la oportunidad de llenarme de pintura-

-Hay un poco de eso-

Entramos al local y antes de llegar a la recepción atravesamos una serie de cuartos con grandes ventanales que permitían observar en su interior la simulación de algunos paisajes.

Después de presentarse y hablar con la recepcionista Alice volvió.

-Nos toca de a 15 dólares - dijo estirando su mano y pidiendo dinero, todos le dimos el dinero. Momentos después regreso con el instructor.

-Pedí el bosque, espero y no les moleste-dijo brincando mientras seguíamos al instructor hacia los vestidores.

-Alice dime que nuestros trajes serán más gruesos que esos-comento Diana un poco asustada al ver como los proyectiles golpeaban fuertemente contra el traje de un muchacho.

-Claro-contesto ella animada.

-¿Estas segura? Por que eso se ve bastante doloroso-comento Rose apoyando a Diana.

-No sean nenas sera divertido- dije intentandolas animar.

-Ya te quiero ver- se burlo Tanya apoyando a las demás.

-Esos solo son protectores de ropa no trajes-comento el instructor haciéndolas sentir mas relajadas -estos son los vestidores, los esperaré aquí-dijo deteniéndose ante un puerta.

Todos entramos y rápidamente nos pusimos los trajes sobre la ropa.

-Me siento torpe-dijo Alice empezando a moverse.

-Los trajes junto con el casco pesaran alrededor de medio kilo, ya te acostumbraras-le comento Dan animándola mientras tanto Emmett se divertía moviéndose ridículamente ya con su casco puesto.

-Hey tu Darth Vader muévete- se burlo Jake de el saliendo de los vestidores caminando animadamente junto a mi.

Cuando todos estuvimos fuera , el instructor nos guío a recoger las pistolas y nos explico su funcionamiento. Luego nos condujo a la que seria muestra sala, en el camino Emmett nos alcanzo muy alegre.

-¿En serio crees que parezco Darth Vader?-

-Mmm no precisamente - le contesto Jake.

-Más bien diría que ni a remedo de soldado Halo llegas-comente haciéndonos reír.

-Ohh-dijo aguitado.

-No deberías ser tan malvada con Emmett-dijo Edward abrazándome.

-No es para tanto, después de todo no me meto tan seguido con el-

-Traviesa- comento antes de besarme.

-Podrían dejar de besuquearse y ponerme atención-reclamo Alice -si les parece jugaremos en dos equipos el que tenga mas banderas y menos proyectiles del color contrario gana-

-Esta bien-dijimos todos de acuerdo.

-Y para que no halla problemas repartiremos los equipos de la forma mas democrática-dijo Jasper sacando unos palitos de algún lado -los mas pequeños serán azules y el resto rojos-termino y todos tomamos un palito - bien Diana, Alice, Tanya, Bella y yo seremos azules el resto rojos-

-Uhm son mas hombres-me queje.

-De que te quejas te quedaste con las mas agresivas-

-Hare como que no escuche eso Jacob Black-dijo Diana demostrando quien mandaba haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Bien contare hasta el veinte y al finalizar empezara el jugo. Les recuerdo que solo tienen 100 balas asi que cuidenlas- dijo para luego empezar a contar mientras todos buscaban un lugar para posicionarse.

Las banderas estaban regadas por toda la sala y rápidamente iniciamos tomando las mas cercanas.

-Haste un lado-

-Este es mi arbusto-

-No es cierto, yo lo vi primero-peleaban Tanya y Alice a mis espaldas escondiéndose detrás de un improvisado arbusto.

-Podrían callarse, nos van a encontrar-susurré recargada en un árbol artificial. Debi imaginarme que algo terrible saldría de juntarlas y que terminarían desquitándose conmigo, pero no escuche a Dan advertiendomelo.

-¿Asi que por estar intercambiando unas cuantas palabras arriba de tono podrían descubrirnos?-dijo Tanya interactuando con Alice al apuntarse mientras hablaban.

-Ahh-yo y mi bocota me regañe mentalmente, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarme.

Casi pude ver el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron atraves de las bicera. Se miraron un segundo antes de girarse hacia mi con las pistolas en alto y empezaron a dispararme. Los proyectiles se estrellaron uno tras otro en mi pecho con fuerza manchando de a poco mi chaleco.

Cerca de media hora después las luces se encendieron por completo dando por finalizado nuestro tiempo y nos reunimos todos en el centro.

-Pero Bella ¿que rayos te paso?-exclamo Rose un poco horrorizada al verme todo el pecho pintado de azul.

-No preguntes- dije sobándome mientras Alice y Tanya reían animadamente.

-Tenemos 18 banderas-dijo Jake.

-Nosotros 15- conteste con las banderas en mano.

-Nosotros tenemos menos proyectiles - dijo Alice.

-Dirás menos proyectiles rojos por que azules-dijo Emmett burlándose de mi pecho azul.

-Entonces es un empate-declaro Jasper.

-Por cierto Bella ¿como terminaste asi?-pregunto Edward.

-Puede que algunas personas hallan descargado su furia en mi pecho-me queje sobándome, por que estaba segura que me saldrían moretones.

-Hay como eres nena Bella si solo fue como la mitad de la carga ¿verdad que no fue nada Tanya?-

-Claro, solo fueron unas cuantas balas de pintura algo inofensivo-le contesto la aludida asombrando a los demás, yo sonrei contenta. De alguna manera los moretones valdrían la pena.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos por unas pizzas?-propuse, ellos asintieron aun anonadados.

Después de un animado rato en la comida nos despedidos y cada quien partió a su casa.

Al tomar el sendero de entrada a la casa mi celular sonó y al ver el identificador me sorprendí un poco.

-Hola Phil-

-Hola Bella ¿que tal las cosas por allá?-

-Muy bien Phil, ¿sucede algo?-conteste aun extrañada por la llamada, después de todo Phil solo llamaba en emergencias.

-Nada en realidad. Me preguntaba si vas a tener vacaciones pronto-

-Si en dos semanas-

-Es estupendo ¿podrás venir para el cumpleaños de Derek?-

-Claro, ahí estaré-

-Me avisas para que vaya por ti al aeropuerto-

-Ok-

-¿Bella?-

-¿Que paso?-

-Tu mamá quiere hablar contigo, ténle un poco de paciencia si, Derek la a fastidiado mucho con que quiere que vengas. Esta un poco irritable- me advirtió.

-Esta bien-

-Nos vemos hija, besos y saludáme a todos por allá-

-Claro Phil-

-Bella- grito Renne del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Renne-

-Pero que hija tan desobligada eres... ya ni te cuerdas de tu madre... siempre que hablas hablas con Derek... ya no te importo-inicio mi mama con la cantaleta.

-Mama hable la semana pasada-comente fastidiada.

-Pero eso es mucho tiempo-

-Mamá no puedo hablar diario-

-No quiero que hables diario tan solo quiero que hables mas seguido, que me cuentes como te va-

-Mama hablo cada quince dias-

-Si, pero eso es mucho. Quiero ser participe de tu vida-

-Mama ni Derek da tanta lata ¿que es lo que sucede?-le dije al darme cuenta que era una de sus crisis, algo le preocupaba.

-No es nada-dijo, pero yo sabia que la había agarrado en la movida.

-Mamá-dije bajando del auto y caminando lentamente camine hacia la casa .

-¿Vas a venir para el cumpleaños de Derek?-

-Claro, sabes que ese mocoso no me lo perdonaría por nada-conteste ignorando el abrupto cambio de tema.

-Bien te veo en unos cuantos dias-

-Ok-

-Cuídate mucho si-se despidió un poco preocupada llamando mi atención.

-Ok-

-Bella avisa en que vuelo llegaras-

-Lo hare-

-¿Y Bella?-

-Si-

-Trae a tu novio-dijo colgando, dejándome muda.

Sabia que este momento llegaría, sabia que tarde o temprano mis padres se enterarían y no lo tomarían muy bien. El tener cerca a Charlie facilito las cosas. De algún modo le había dado la oportunidad de asimilar las cosas poco a poco; con Renne sabia que seria distinto y que de algún modo ardería Troya, lo que no esperaba era que fuera tan pronto.

-Bella no te ves bien ¿que pasa?-dijo Edward deteniéndome a mitad del salon.

Había estado tan preocupada intentando averiguar como había pasado esto que nunca note cuando cruce el umbral de la casa y entre en ella.

-Mamá sabe de lo nuestro-dije aun desorientada. El no parecía mucho mejor que yo, fue como un balde de agua fría.

-Oh- comento dejando salir el aire pesadamente,Edward sabia que Renne seria lo mas complicado de todo el batallón que representaba a mi familia.

Después de ser amenazado por todos y ser apuntado con un arma por mi padre, Edward sabia que de algún modo Renne podría ser mas peligra que eso.

-Eso no es todo-

-A no-

-Quiere que vueles conmigo para el cumpleaños de Derek-

-Eso no suena nada bien-

-Lo se-le conteste y ambos nos miramos por un minuto.

-¿Pero como se entero?-

-No lo se, simplemente no lo se-

-Es todo un enigma ¿entonces?-dijo, en ese instante una risa estruendosa llego a mis oídos, entonces lo supe. El enigma tenia nombre y rostro.

-Emmett Swan-grite furiosa en busca de la cabeza de mi hermano, lo degollaría.

Estas dos ultimas semanas mi panza no había dejado de darme molestias, mi colitis nerviosa estaba acabando conmigo, había intentado de todo para aminorar las molestias, pero el constante nerviosismo me lo impedía.

Había entrado el otoño, las hojas en los arboles empezaban a cambiar de color apunto de caer; permitiéndome tener un respiro antes de estar al tope de trabajo por las enfermedades respiratorias. Incluso las cosas con Edward iban increíble; me consentía, nos divertíamos de lo lindo y no perdía oportunidad de demostrarme lo mucho que me adoraba.

Tenia que admitir que lo que me tenia así era el inminente enfrentamiento con mi madre.

No había podido dejar de imaginar en toda la sarta de tonterías que me diría, el montón de razones infundamentadas que no se cansaría de repetir y la forma tan horrible en la que trataría a Edward me mantenía en un estado permanente de estrés.

-Tienes que tranquilisarte-dijo Edward a mi espalda asustandome de muerte.

-Oh dios-susurré con la palma en mi pecho intentando controlar a mi podre corazón que amenazaba con salir huyendo.

-Lo siento-se disculpo sentándose en una esquina de la cama.

-No te preocupes, es mi culpa. Últimamente he estado un poco distraída-

-Yo diría estresada-me dijo sacandome una risa ahogada -Bella ya te dije no va a pasar nada-

-Eso es por que no has visto a mi madre así-

-No puedes permitir que algo así te controle-

-Lo se, pero tengo miedo... por ti... por mi... por nosotros-

-Y yo ya te dije. No importa lo que suceda tu madre no conseguirá apartarme de tu lado-comentó solemnemente tomando mi mano y aún un poco insegura le devolvi el gesto -¿ya estas lista?-

-Si-

-Bien vamos o perderemos el avión-

Habia estado tan entretenida pensando en mamá y despidiéndome de todos cuando llegue al aeropuerto que olvide por completo mi terror a volar.

-¿Recuérdame por que vamos?- le pedi a Edward mientras le daba mi ticket a la azafata y buscábamos nuestros asientos.

-Por el cumpleaños de tu hermano-

-Cierto. Derek...Derek-repetí sentándome en mi asiento y ajustándome el cinturón con un poco mas fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Bella pasa algo?-

-No nada ¿que habría de pasar?-

-¿Bella?-

-Le temo a volar, bueno...no precisamente le temo... yo diría que me aterra-dije nerviosa hablando muy deprisa.

-¿Y por que volamos?-

-Mi mama nos quiere antes del cumpleaños de Derek y acabamos de salir. Parecía una buena idea-

-Bella ya deja eso si-dijo tomando mis manos y aflojando el cinturón -a mi no me hubiera molestado viajar en autobus-

-¿Y me lo dices ahora?-dije histérica escuchando como los motores del avión se encendían.

-Nunca me preguntaste-

-Oh por dios...oh por dios- dije cubriendo mi rostro.

-Bella-comento quitando mis manos de mi rostro -quiero que me escuches con atención. Estoy aquí contigo,te cuidaré con mi vida de ser necesario; tranquila si-lentamente asentí al sentir como empezábamos a movernos.

-Por que no acepte que viniera Jake-

-Ok... hare como que no escuche lo que dijiste- dijo acercándose y besandome. No pude evitarlo y a pesar de los nervios respondí su beso, mis labios reconocieron los suyos y nuestras lenguas pelearon por el control de ese beso interminable.

-Te... quiero-dijo en un suspiro al separarnos.

-Yo también-dije apoyándome en el.

-Sabia que te distrairía-

-Tramposo-le comente golpeandolo en juego- gracias Edward- casi pude sentir su sonrisa al acomodarme para intentar dormir el resto del viaje.

-Tengo un poco de clonacepan en mi maletín ¿quieres una píldora?-

-Ahí no sabes cuanto te lo agradecería -dije, el se levanto y saco del compartimiento su maletín.

Al pasar la azafata con las bebidas me tome la píldora, a los pocos minutos el medicamento me hizo efecto.

**Buena aqui esta... que les parecio, ojala y les alla gustado.**

**les comento que a Edward no le ira bien con Renne incluso tendra un poco de problemas con nuestro pequeño Derek.**

**Otro comentario inoportuno hoy inicie a publicar una historia es J&A por si les interesa dense una vuelta besos y nos estamos leyendo.**


	15. A veces la gente no ve con claridad

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**Bueno la inspiración no nos ha abandonado a un y aprovechandola aquí les dejo este nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten mucho besos.

**Capitulo XV "A veces la gente no ve con claridad"**

**-Edward-**

Después de dopar un poco a Bella el vuelo se me hizo un suspiro y no fue hasta después de aterrizar que la desperté.

-Me hubieras despertado antes-

-¿Para que? Para que te pusieras toda histérica. No gracias-

-Oye-dijo golpeandome mientras caminabamos a la banda transportadora por las maletas.

-Enserio Bella tienes que hablar con Jasper para que te ayude a manejar eso-comente muy serio tomando nuestras maletas.

-No tengo nada-

-Bella te dio una crisis, tienes que arreglarlo ok-dije mirandole de forma que entendiera que esto era serio y tenia que arreglarlo -me preocupo por ti y mucho asi que no me hagas sufrir a mi, a los demás y lo mas importante no te hagas sufrir por algo que tiene solución-le suplique con una mirada de corderito degollado.

-Esta bien-dijo en un suspiro aceptando que tenia un problema; yo rodee los ojos por que esa mirada suya solo decía que aceptaba su problema no que lo arreglaría.

-Bien ¿estas lista?-

-¿Que no debería de decir eso yo?-

-Quizás-dije entre risas mientras la abrazaba y cruzábamos las puertas de cristal que nos separaban de la sala de espera.

-Bella, Bella- grito Derek a lo lejos desde los hombros del que supuse era Phil-aquí estamos-decía el pequeño sin disminuir el volumen a pesar de estar acercandonos.

-Derek-contesto Bella separándose de mi lado.

-Hermana-

-Mírate nomas, como has crecido-dijo al verlo bien cuando el hombre lo bajo y lo puso en el suelo -¿pues que te da Renne?-

-Bueno últimamente mi alimentación a decaído notablemente. Se le ha metido a la cabeza a mama gracias a la señora Yenkins que si como mas frutas y verduras hervidas crecere mas-

-¿Por lo menos te da de comer el caldo?-dijo acercándose a Phil abrazándolo y diciéndole algo mientras su hermano hablaba.

-No, dice que eso es basura-

-Pero eso contiene todas las proteínas -

-Lo se, se lo he repetido hasta el cansancio -

-Que si lo ha hecho-dijo Phil visiblemente fastidiado.

-Le he dicho, mama tienes que darme mas proteínas y nutrientes que esa basura de verdura hervida; sobre todo con toda la actividad física que realizo, pero no me hace caso-dijo Derek desesperado.

-No te preocupes si. Yo lo arreglo-

-Gracias-contesto Phil viéndose el mas beneficiado.

-Phil, este es Edward Cullen. Edward el esposo de Renne-

-Mucho gusto señor-dije estirando mi mano.

-No se si decir lo mismo Edward, he escuchado mucho de ti-contesto mi apretón de manos con la fuerza necesaria analizandome por completo al mismo tiempo- espero que tu estadía aquí sea agradable y beneficiosa-dijo serio, pero neutral.

-Vera que si- le conteste queriéndome congratular un poco con mi futura familia.

-¿Que tu no vas a saludar a Edward?- le reclamo Bella a Derek. Cuando el niño me voltio a ver me quedo mas que claro que era hermano de Emmett y Bella, la misma cara de asco y molestia que ellos ponían era la que estaba en esa carita.

-Edward-pronuncio mi nombre en forma de saludo, aparentemente muy molesto -podemos irnos a casa-

-Derek eso fue grosero-

-Ni creas que obtendrás una disculpa-dijo echando andar de mano de su padre.

-Oye me-inicio Bella molesta, pero la detuve.

-Déjalo-

-Claro que no, tiene que entender que esta haciendo mal-

-Estoy seguro de que sabe mas de lo que crees y que confabula con tu madre-

-Te escuche Cullen. Y desde ahora te digo que mi madre y yo no confabulamos en contra de nadie-dijo seguro subiéndose a su silla cuando Phil abrió la puerta -y ni creas que ese se va a sentar junto a mi Bella- vociferó haciendo enfadar a Bella que de inmediato comenzó a reprenderlo.

Phil se giro incomodo a abrir la cajuela y lo seguí para guardar las maletas.

-Lo que tengo que aguantar-susurro solo para el, pero alcance a escucharlo.

-¿Siempre es asi?-

-Y no lo has visto cuando discute con Renne-

-Wow, que genio para ser un niño-

-Deberías de verlo cuando amanece de malas-

-Se lo que haz de sentir. Tengo una hermana menor, bueno ya te imaginarás. De pequeña papa le decía de cariño pequeño tornado-

-Gracias a dios fui hijo único-dijo haciendo que ambos rieramos.

-Papa ya vamonos-grito Derek desde el interior del auto, el negó.

-Ya vamos neurótico-dijo Phil con todos adentro echando a andar el vehículo.

El camino a casa de Renee y Phil fue corto, incluso animado dejando a un lado los mordaces comentarios de Derek; y al detenernos en el marco de aquella pintoresca casa se encontraba Renne esperandonos.

-Oh Bella, te ves increíble-la saludo mientras Phil y yo cargabamos las maletas.

Cuando la mirada de Renne se poso sobre mi di gracias a que las miradas no mataran sino ya estaría frito.

En un principio pensé que Emmett y Bella tenían un genio horrendo gracias a Charlie, luego de conocer bien al jefe de policía me di cuenta que era un pan de dios que sabia cuidar perfectamente a los que amaba. Ahora con Renne mirándome asi me quedaba claro que Emmett, Bella y incluso Derek tenían un carácter horrible gracias a los genes de ella.

-Renne ¿como has estado?-salude amablemente aunque sabia de ante mano que no recibiría una respuesta igual de cortes.

-Muy bien y no gracias a ti ¿que tal el vuelo chicos?-dijo permitiéndonos el paso a su casa.

-El viaje estuvo muy tranquilo- contesto Bella por ambos.

-Que bien que no hayas tenido ninguna crisis-le contesto. De inmediato la mire; hasta Renne me apoyaba en su problema con los aviones -por otra parte es una lastima que no te allá ocurrido algo Edward- continuo con sus mordaces comentarios.

-En serio mama acabamos de llegar y si no mal recuerdo fue tu idea traerlo aquí, asi que por favor controlate- todos se disgregaron dejándonos a Phil y a mi en la sala.

-Disculpala ha estado bastante histérica desde que Emmett le menciono que Bella y tu regresaron-

-No te preocupes, es comprensible-

-Claro que me preocupo; me estoy hartando de su actitud hostil. Quiero a mi esposa de regreso-

-Te prometo que para cuando volvamos a Forks tu dulce esposa estará de vuelta- dije intentándolo animar.

-Eso espero-

-¿Y en donde me quedare?-pregunte cambiando el ambiente distrayendonos a ambos.

-Ven te guío-dijo cansado mientras me ayudaba con las maletas y me mostraba el camino -Para el fin de semana la casa estará abarrotada de gente. Renne quería mantenerte lo mas alejado posible de Bella, pero no seria posible sin arruinar la estancia de los demás. Al final conseguí que Bella y tu dormieran en la misma habitación-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Gracias Phil-

-De nada-dijo y yo me dispuse a instalarme -Edward se que no fuiste el mejor en tu adolecencia. Vi lo que tus actos causaron, pero estoy seguro que te reinvindicaste-dijo y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

Estába seguro que estos cinco dias que pasaríamos aquí serian muy agotadores y ya cansado me deje caer en la cama.

-No te ves muy bien-dijo Bella desde algún lado de la habitación.

-Sabia que tu mama y Derek serian hostiles te quieren demasiado, pero nunca espere que lo fueran tanto-

-Te dije que no conocias ese lado de ellos-dijo sentándose junto a mi acariciando mi cabeza.

-Esto va a ser muy cansado-le dije al girarme un poco para verla.

-Aun estas a tiempo para huir-

-Y perderme la diversion-

-En serio Edward no tienes que pasar por esto-comento un poco decaida.

-Bella estas muy mal si crees que voy a dejar que pases por esto tu sola, es algo que nos toca enfrentar juntos como pareja, pero sobre todo es al que tengo que enfrentar-dije convencido acariciando su rostro.

-Te quiero-respondió en un suspiro.

-Yo te quiero mas... mucho mas-declare antes de acercarme a besarla.

-Diug, deja de besarla-

-¿Que no tienes nada mas importante que hacer?-reclamo Bella al separarse de mi.

-Si querían estar a solas hubieran cerrado la puerta-

-Estaba cerrada Derek. Que ya se te olvido que se toca antes de interrumpir en un cuarto-

-Y como iba a saber yo que estarían haciendo cochinadas-

-Eso hacen los novios-

-Wuacala-

-Derek-dijo Bella ya exasperada.

-Ya mal humorada, a ver si ya haces bien tu trabajo- declaro despectivamente mirándome.

-No me hagas levantarme a golpearte-

-Ves como es mala influencia, provoca discuciones entre nosotros-dijo en un tierno puchero.

-Derek ¿que querías?-

-A si mama dijo, dile a Bella y a su fulano que bajen a comer- dijo en una estupenda imitación de Renne haciendo que riera.

-Ok ya bajamos-

-Ok- comento el niño saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras el.

-Aaa esto va ser un martirio-dijo dejándose caer en el colchón.

-Tranquila si, yo estoy a tu lado apoyandote-declare contundente paseando mi mano entretenidamente por su costado, la vi tragar con fuerza y no perdí oportunidad de besarla lentamente hasta dejarnos sin respiración. La deseaba y a veces era toda una tentación estar a su lado, sentir su cuerpo, pero si ya había esperado tanto esperar un poco mas no me haría daño.

Bella tomo la iniciativa tomándome por sorpresa al girarse y quedar a horcadas aun recostada sobre mi mientras continuaba besandome.

-Bella-

-Hmp-musitó desendiendo de a poco por mi mandíbula.

-Me encanta sentirte asi, pero tu mama nos espera para comer y la verdad no quiero que nos encuentre en esta posición-dije sin querer ofrenderla ni herir sucebtibilidades.

-Espero y solo sea eso-me dijo acomodándose la ropa luego de bajarse de mi.

-No seas tontita te deseo y mucho, pero no quiero darle mas razones a Renne- dije dejando tiernos besos por todo su rostro hasta besar sus labios -anda vamos-

-Hasta que se dignan a venir-comento Renne molesta al vernos.

El resto del día no fue muy distinto, ni el día siguiente, ni el desayuno del jueves. Por fortuna los demás llegarían esta tarde alrededor de la una para la fiesta de Derek; y esperaba que esto se relajara un poco.

Esta situación resultaba demasiado agotadora. Cuando creí que Renne no podría tratarme peor o insultarme mas ella siempre encontraba la forma para ser mas molesta y desquiciante; y la verdad no se cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar sin terminar medio loco.

Tenia cerca de 20 minutos sentado en la mesedora de tres sitios que daba hacia el jardín trasero; en ese lugar había encontrado la paz y tranquilidad. Cuando Derek apareció.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Claro siéntate-el lo hizo y me miro muy atento antes empezar a hablar.

-Sabes que estoy estudiando Kung Fu-dijo animado, mostrándome al niño que yo había conocido hace meses.

-Si, lo se-suspiré desesperado sabiendo lo que vendría - Bella no deja de hablar de eso y enseñarme fotos o los pocos videos que tu mama te toma-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-dije estirando la mano para acariciar su cabello, pero el se hizo a un lado aun reacio -tu hermana te quiere muchísimo-

-Y yo a ella-sonrei alegre de escuchar eso mientras el no despegaba la mirada de mi -Edward mi mama dice que eres malo, que lastimaste mucho a Bella cuando eran mas jóvenes ¿es cierto?-comento revelando lo que ya sabia y Bella se negaba a ver. Renne había envenenado a Derek en su afán por fastidiarme.

-Cuando uno esta joven cree que es el dueño del mundo. Aquella vez por algunas situaciones que no te contare lastime mucho a tu hermana- el me miro asombrado y el dolor se reflejo en su ojos; esos ojos tan llenos de ilusiones que me recordaban a Bella.

Entonces me senti tan asqueado de mi. Como había sido tan tonto como para no ver las cosas asi de claro; y adolorido aparte la vista.

-Fuiste un tonto-

-Dime algo que no sepa-comente molesto mirando a la nada.

-Cuando Renne me dijo eso, yo no lo podía creer, tu no parecías tan malo-declaro convencido consiguiendo mi atención y que lo mirara atento. Su cerebro trabajaba aun ritmo muy distinto que el de los niños normales, no sabia que esperar de el -no sabia que hacer; si era cierto por que rayos Bella había regresado contigo, y sino por que mama te detestaba tanto- se me quedo viendo atento, esperando mi reacción y luego de un suspiro continuo -hable con Jake y el me platico todo; entonces entendí por que de vez en cuando mama te dice maldito desgraciado- comento serio mirándome muy feo -por un momento te deteste y me desteste a mi mismo por dejar que convivieras con Bella y asi, pero Jake me dijo que de algún modo te daba gracias por que antes de eso Bella no era la que yo conozco y tanto admiro, sino que era una chica tonta y miedosa, con un bajo autoestima. Amo a esta Bella y de igual manera hubiera amado a la otra , pero no hubiera sido lo mismo. Ella me crío junto con Jake la mayor parte de mi vida, me enseñaron todo lo que se y soy lo que soy por ellos-dijo orgulloso asombrandome por su madurez - y todo gracias a una imprudencia que cometiste en el pasado, que seguro Bella se a encargado de hacerte pagar-

-No solo ella-dije interrumpiendo su monologo.

-Ya lo creo, la queremos mucho. Lo que intento decir es que hice mal-dijo agachando la mirada recordándome tanto a Bella -me propuse hacerte la vida imposible mientras estuvieras aquí, pero estos pocos dias vi lo que ya sabia. No eres malo, cualquiera comete un error, hasta yo-dijo asombrado haciéndome reír -y quieres a Bella y por alguna extraña razón, después de todo el daño mi hermana también te quiere-

-No la quiero Derek, la amo y con todo mi ser. Lo daria todo, hasta mi vida por ella y su felicidad-

-Eso me pone mas tranquilo, asi no tengo que amenazarte-dijo aliviado.

-Técnicamente ya lo hiciste. Sabias que se Kung Fu-dije imitandolo.

-Lo siento, en verdad-dijo abrazándome, mas relajado devolvi su abrazo acariciando su espalda.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- nos quedamos un rato asi hasta que Renne empezó a gritarle -anda ve antes que diga que te tengo de rehén-

-Adios Edward-se despido mientras salía corriendo.

Al poco rato que se fue, fui a la cocina por un poco de agua y por un momento me quede pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

-¿En donde andas?, estuve buscandote desde hace rato-me pregunto Bella sacandome de mi ensoñación.

-Estaba sentado en la banca del patio-

-Oh-dijo acercándose y abrazándome.

-¿A donde fueron los demás?, la casa esta muy tranquila-

-Fueron por los chicos al aeropuerto-

-No van a caber en el auto de Phil-

-No te preocupes seguro Emmett renta un auto-dijo aferrándome fuertemente con sus brazos.

-Había olvidado lo que se siente-

-¿Que te abrase?-pregunto curiosa alzando un poco la vista.

-No, estar solos-ella me sonrio y soltó su abrazo para subirse a la barra y afirmase a mi cuello.

-Tranquilo, ya falta poco-dijo dejando tiernos besos en mis labios -Renne te lo esta poniendo difícil ¿no?-

-Tu mama se emociona, pero creo que la entiendo-

-Enserio que no entiendo que la tiene asi-

-Yo si, y ya me empieza a fastidiar su actitud sobre protectora. Te esta lastimando-dije serio.

-No es nada comparado con lo que te hace a ti-

-No importa lo que me haga a mi. Es tu madre no debería herirte en su afán por protegerte-

-No seas tan dura con ella-

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? Ash olvídalo-dije desesperado, sintiéndome inútil, ella me abrazo animandome un poco.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de un motor, luego de un rato se escucho como se detuvieron en el portico.

-Ya llegaron-dijo Bella emocionada haciéndome un lado, para después bajarse de la barra -vamos-

-Ve tu, ya te alcanzó-conteste mientras tomaba mi vaso y lo dejaba en la tarja.

La escuche correr hacia la puerta y también escuche los gritos festivos del reencuentro. Segundos después entraron todos en lo que parecía ahora una pequeña sala, los vi desenvolverse animada y ruidosamente recargado en la barra. Asi si parecían familia, parecía todo tan pacifico y me sentía tan extraño en ese ambiente que decidí mantenerme distanciado por un tiempo.

La primera en acercarse a mi fue Rose al sentirse tan observada.

-¿Que tal Edward?- saludo, envolverme en un abrazo.

-Todo bien Rose ¿y tu?-

-Bien. Todos es mas tranquilo sin ustedes-sonrei ante el comentario. Esme se despidió de mi diciendo que todo seria muy aburrido sin sus niños. Cuando le dije que tendría a Jazz y Alice, ella contesto con un simple ya los conoces parecen topos con frio, no sacan ni la nariz de su madriguera.

- ¿Que tal el viaje?-

-Muy tranquilo-

-Que bien-

-Voy a desempacar ¿gustas?-

-Adelante-dije sediendole el paso y suponiendo que sabría cual era su cuarto.

-Edward-dijo Diana abrazándome.

-Hola Diana-

-¿Como te a tratado el clima de aquí?-

-Bien, todo tranquilo-

-¿Y Renne?- dijo volteando para verla.

-A estado un poco hostil-

-A veces puede ser demasiado ruda. Sobre todo en cuando a Bella se refiere-dijo en forma de disculpa.

-Lo se, pero no te preocupes todo bien-

-Cullen-saludo Jacob dejando un golpe a forma de saludo en mi hombro.

-Vamos si ya hay confianza, ¿por que rayos no me dices Edward?-debatí. Habíamos compartido tanto últimamente que seguía sin entender su afán por decirme Cullen.

-Simple, es mas divertido-dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia -anda cielo vamos a ponernos cómodos mama quiere que vayamos por el pastel- dijo empujando un poco a Diana hacia el pasillo -hasta luego Cullen- se fue siguiendo a Diana no sin antes molestarme un poco de pasada.

Si creí que la llegada de los demás haría de esto un lugar mas tranquilo, no pude comerte error mas grande. Diana y Rose platicaban animadamente con Phil manteniéndose al margen del hostil comportamiento de Renne. Jacob aprovechaba cada comentario de Renne para divertirse a mi costa cuando no platicaba con Bella. Emmett se peleaba con Derek por la atención de Renne y el segundo sabiéndose vencedor se aprovechaba de ello haciendo renegar a Emmett constantemente, mientras que mi sobrina jugaba ruidosamente con sus muñecas o alguna cosa que le arrimaba Derek, pero cuando ambos jugaban no había quien hiciera mas ruido que esos dos en metros a la redonda.

La comida fue todo un alboroto, para después de partir el pastel aproveche la primera oportunidad para salir al patio.

Al abrir la puerta y asomarme un poco vi a Phil apoyándose con una mano en el pasamanos que daba hacia el patio, el al oír ruido se giro hacia mi.

-Anda siéntate-me invito.

Después de sentarme en la que se había hecho mi banca de descanso, me dedique a ver atento a Phil que permanecía inmóvil desde su lugar viendo a la nada, sacando bocanadas de humo de vez en cuando.

-No sabia que fumaras-dije sorprendido.

-Muy raramente , solo cuando la situación lo a merita-

-Hmp-

-¿Huyendo?-

-Si-conteste un poco apenado, Renne me atosigaba tanto que esta era la forma mas practica de darme un respiro.

-No te culpo,halla dentro es un desastre-se giro un poco para verme bien mientras sacaba humo -Ya te acostumbraras si quieres hacer las cosas bien con Bella-dijo dejándome anonadado, el dio una calada a su cigarro antes de sentarse junto a mi - no se si tu segunda visita baya a ser asi. Renne suele ser hostil con cualquiera que se integre a la familia. Incluso Rosalie la paso muy mal- asombrado era la palabra adecuada para definir como me sentía. Primero por el comportamiento de Phil, luego por saber que Rose con el carácter tan fuerte e indomable la hubiera pasado tan mal con mi querida suegrita -Renne ha estado demasiado hostil como para ver con claridad cuanto amas a Bella-declaro dejándome completamente mudo -tus ojos te delatan-dijo apuntandome y dándole otra fuerte calada a su cigarro antes de volver a hablar -ni siquiera pueden permanecer unos metros alejados del otro-

-Ella puede desenvolverse con facilidad sin mi-dije al mirar adentro y verla riendo, seguro por algún chiste ridículo de Jacob.

-No tengo que preguntar por ti- el suspiro dándole la ultima calada a su cigarro y lo apago con su pie -no hay que ser muy listo para ver cuanto la amas, te desvives por ella. Solo esas dos mujeres necias no lo ven- sonrei sin saber que hacer y el devolvió mi sonrisa -si sigues como hasta ahora lo harás muy bien. Confió en ti-

-Wow gracias-

-No hay de que. Soy de los que apuestan por las personas, incluso cuando ellos dejan de confiar en si mismos-

-No lo defraudaré-dije convencido.

-Lo se chico- dijo dándome una suave palmada en el brazo antes de ponerse de pie -anda vamos adentro, no tardan en buscarnos- yo asentí siguiendo sus pasos y en cuanto abrí la puerta Bella me recibió con un gran abrazo, voltee a ver a Phil. Él sonreía gustoso.

**Bueno al parecer nuestro Edward tiene aliados dentro de todo este desastre y aunque se le complico un poquitin supo arreglarlo.**

**Lo que nos deja con la incognita ¿que hara Bela? y ¿por que Edward esta tan preocupado por la reaccion de Bella ante los groseros comentarios de Renne?**

**Bien eso lo averiguaremos en siguiente cap. Espero leernos pronto besos bye.**


	16. ¿Hablas enserio?

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**********Bueno en este capitulo habra fuertes declaraciones, espero y disfruten.**

**Capítulo XVI "¿Hablas enserio?"**

**-Bella -**

Estos días de vacaciones me habían servido mucho para descansar, pero por más que intentaba dormir un poco más estaba tan acostumbra a levantarme temprano que era casi imposible.

Perezosamente me estire en mi cama, no tenía ganas de levantarme. Tenía tanta flojera, pero mi espalda me molestaba demasiado impidiéndome darme el gusto. Lentamente abrí los ojos y lo primero en aparecer en mi campo de visión fue Edward desde la cama individual al otro lado del cuarto; se veía realmente hermoso dormido, tan pacífico y encantador como un sueño.

Con esa visión me levante un poco más alegre y luego de vestirme deposité un beso en su frente, lo arrope y salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de mí.

-¿Qué haces mamá?-dije dándole un beso, observando lo que hacia.

-Unos molletes para el desayuno-

-¿Y las manzanas?-

-Voy a coser algunas para Derek- dijo pelando las manzanas y luego echándolas en una olla. Yo negué desde mi sitio, pobre Derek tenía que lidiar con cada locura que se le ocurría a Renne hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor para defenderse.

-No deberías de pelarlas, la cáscara es lo más importante. Contiene las proteínas y fibra, si se la quitas es solo azúcar-

-¿Enserio?- respondió un poco alarmada.

-Si-

-Pero la señora Yenkins me comentó que cuando sus hijos eran pequeños les daba tantas verduras y frutas cocidas sin cáscara que por eso crecieron así de altos -

-Esas son puras patrañas-

-No tiene sentido que la señora Yenkins me mienta-comentó completamente convensida de lo que la chismosa señora Yenkins le había dicho.

-¿Mamá conoces a su ex esposo?-

-Claro, es un simpático hombre. Suele visitar seguido a los muchachos-

-¿Y qué tan alto es?-

-Mucho, como 1.90-

-Así que la señora Yenkins y su ex esposo son altos ¿de dónde lo habrán sacado los muchachos?- ironice intentado que viera la realidad.

-¿Crees qué ha estado mintiéndome?-

-Claro que te ha mentido-

-Pobre de mi niño, ha tenido que comer esa insípida comida por su influenciable madre- dijo a punto de tirar las manzanas.

-No las tires haré un puré con ellas- dije deteniéndola. Le quite la olla poniéndola de nuevo al fuego, agregándole una ramita de canela.

-Bella todo este tiempo me he preguntado ¿porqué regresaste con Edward?-pregunto como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Mamá no quiero hablar de eso- dije claramente evadiéndola.

-Puede que no quieras hablar de ello ahora, pero no te iras de está casa sin hablar al respecto -declaró firmé zanjado el tema -el desayuno esta listo háblale a los demás- me pidió y eso hice.

Todo el desayuno permanecí inusualmente callada, detestaba pelear con Renne, pero parecía no haber otra opción.

-¿Qué les parecería una parrillada?-pregunto Phil animado.

-Sería estupendo- contestaron todos.

-Bien vamos por las cosas - dijo parándose, seguido de los demás.

-Yo me quedó, me siento cansada. Dormiré un rato- dijo Rose dándole un beso a Emmett antes de irse a su cuarto.

-Yo tampoco quiero salir-comenté acomodándome mejor en el sillón.

-Yo me quedaré a cuidarlas- se ofreció Renne. Luego de eso Edward se me acerco.

-¿Segura qué quieres quedarte?- pregunto preocupado cargando a Odette.

-No me pasará nada. Tu ve a dar una vuelta con los demás-le dije acariciando el cabello de la niña mientras ella se entretenía jugando con una muñeca.

-Ok-me contestó dándome un beso, yendo tras Phil. Los vi irse desde la ventana y al desaparecer el auto de mi campo de visión me sénte de nuevo a leer un poco.

Al rato Renne se sentó a mi lado interrumpiéndome -¿Ya podemos hablar?- comentó sacándome de quicio. Suspiré derrotada accediendo, ella no se estaría en paz hasta obtener lo que quería.

-Está bien-dije cerrando mi libro, girándome un poco para poder encararla.

-¿Creí qué habías aprendido a tomar buenas decisiones?- dijo mordazmente.

-Claro que lo aprendí- le contesté sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde quería llegar.

-Pues no parece, cometes los mismos estúpidos errores- me reclamó.

-He aprendido mucho de mis errores-dije indignada por la acusación.

-No opino lo mismo, después de todo volviste con ése hombre- me comentó destilando veneno.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- discutí exasperada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Acaso no estás pensando niña. Ese hombre te lastimó, hirió tu orgullo ¿ y qué haces? Le abres tu corazón como inocente adolescente-

-Él ha cambiado, es alguien diferente-dije intentando que viera las cosas con la misma claridad que yo las veía.

-¿Cambiado? La gente no cambia, mucho menos los hombres cómo él- dijo empezando a decir estupideces.

-¿Los hombres cómo él? Por dios Renne te estás escuchando-dije parándome.

-Claro que lo hago, la que no sabe escuchar eres tu ¿acaso ése hombre te a sorbido el cerebro? ¿estás tan mal qué no puedes ver lo que tu madre intenta decirte?-

-¿Y qué intenta decirme mi madre?- despeté ya con coraje.

-Que ése hombre no te conviene, es un completo inútil-

-Él es bastante hábil en su trabajo madre-

-Abre los ojos niña ése hombre no es bueno para ti-

-Si es o no bueno para mi es mi decisión-

-Cometerás el mismo error dos veces y está vez sufrirás más-

-Con que derecho dices eso, no estuviste en ese momento. Nunca has estado conmigo cuando te he necesitado -le reclame furiosa. En algún momento cuando lo había necesitado había recibido apoyo de todos los que amaba, pero nunca de ella. Ella generalmente era una muy buena madre,pero era una cobarde; detestaba verme sufrir.

-Te he dado mi apoyo incondicional, mi ayuda. Tal vez la siguiente vez no este ahí para ti- me amenazo.

-Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras- dije dándome la vuelta dejándola hablando sola y caminando a mi cuarto.

-¿Quién te garantiza qué en verdad te quiere?- me cuestionó a medio camino y más que molesta me gire a encararla.

-Tú... tú... tú que sabes- le contesté y ahora en verdad furiosa entre al cuarto azotando la puerta.

Me sénte a la orilla de la cama y me agarré el rostro. Era increíble que esto estuviera pasando, mi madre cuestionaba mis decisiones y peor aún mis facultades.

Aún sin creerlo me dejé caer en la cama y mirando al techo me puse a pensar. Demasiadas preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza y lamentablemente llegue a una conclusión.

Edward tenía razón, en su afán por molestarlo no había medido las consecuencias y me había lastimado.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Edward visiblemente preocupado al entrar al cuarto. Una sonrisa bastante decepcionante surco mi rostro mientras me incorporaba, él de inmediato se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo - ¿qué pasó? Rose dice que escuchó como Renne y tu discutían-

-Consiguió la plática que tanto deseaba- contesté bastante decepcionada abrazándolo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, no es nada- le dije en un intento por que se despreocupara.

-No te creo- me respondió abrazándome más fuerte. Luego de un rato se separo de mí -Phil me pidió que lo ayudará con la comida- dijo bastante entusiasmado haciéndome reír -¿quieres verme cocinar?-

-Claro- le contesté. Él deprisa se paro y empezó a caminar, yo me detuve en seco.

-¿Porqué no te adelantas? Phil te esta esperando- él lo pensó por un segundo y aún reacio me soltó.

-No tardes mucho- me pidió saliendo. En cuanto salió fui al baño del cuarto, me refresque la cara y al lograr tranquilizarme salí.

No puede evitar detenerme a medio camino hacia el patio y acomodándome mejor me apoyé en la barra de la cocina viendo atenta. La vista era increíble, Edward ayudaba a Phil fascinado y él se desenvolvía a gusto a su alrededor.

Phil solía ser un poco huraño, pero por más extraño que pareciera Edward parecía agradarle.

-Parece que encaja aquí- dijo Jake a mi lado tomándome desprevenida por completo.

-Eso parece- dije suspirando cansada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Me conoces tan bien- dije sonriendo.

-Claro. Soy tu mejor amigo, casi hermano-

-Cierto- dije sonriéndole antes de girarme a ver de nuevo a Edward y Phil conviviendo.

-Lo quieres verdad- declaró tan observador como siempre.

-Más que eso, creo que me estoy enamorando y ni siquiera de la forma que lo hice de adolescente. Tan solo míralo es otro-

-¿Y eso te preocupa?-

-No se si me quiere como yo a él- declare y sin entender porque apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo creo que en verdad te quiere-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Por supuesto- dijo animándome, pero en ese momento Renne paso por mi campo de visión recordándome nuestra anterior platica.

-Pero...-

-Pero ¿qué?- reclamo algo molestó.

-Que tal si Renne tiene razón y Edward no es bueno para mi-

-Sabes que suelo apoyar a Renne, pero está vez estoy seguro que se equivoca-

-¿Seguro?- cuestione dudosa.

-Si-

-Mmmmm no se-le conteste, él negó.

-Anda salgamos, todos están afuera-dijo llevándome con él.

Al salir fui directo con las chicas y me sénte a platicar con ellas animadamente.

-Oye Bella ¿por qué Edward está tan entusiasmado ayudando a Phil?-preguntó Diana.

-Carslie no deja que ni él ni Jasper se acerquen a su asador desde la última parrillada que arruinaron-contesto Rose por mi.

-¿Qué hicieron?-

-Casi incendian la casa- le respondió y como para querer revivirlo Phil hizo hacia tras el liquido con que estaban prendiendo el carbón, vi como la flama roja corrió junto con el chorro cayéndole unas gotas en la blusa a Rose. Alarmada se paro deprisa y ni flojo ni perezoso Edward corrió a vaciar la jarra de agua sobre ella.

Emmett llegó corriendo alarmado de quien sabe donde hasta Rose impidiéndonos hacer algo -¿Qué te pasa Edward? ¿acaso estás idiota?-grito histérico Emmett llamando mi atención. Edward intentó explicarle, pero él lo ignoro y centro toda su atención en Rose -¿están bien?-le dijo a Rose abrazándola fuertemente.

-Tranquilo, no paso nada. Sólo fue un poco de agua-le contestó dándole un beso y relajándolo por completo. Todos estábamos pendientes de la situación; atentos a las reacciones de Rose para ver si se había quemado o le había pasado algo.

-No me hubiera perdonado si les hubiera pasado algo-declaró Emmett cerrando los ojos aún tenso. Con esa declaración lo entendí por completo y sonrei mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Hay algo qué quieran decirnos?- pregunte acaparando la atención de los demás que confundidos volteaban de hito en hito hacia mi y luego hacía ellos. Emmett reaccionó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos visiblemente incómodo mientras aferraba a Rose, por el contrario ella sonrio y se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Amm nada... no hay nada que decir-contestó él, pero sabiendo lo que escondía negué.

-No estoy muy segura de eso Emmett, creó que esto es una noticia que deberías compartir con la familia- declare causando más revuelto en el patio empezando a inquietar a los demás.

-¿Es algo de lo qué nos tengamos que preocupar?-pregunto intrigada Renne empezándose a preocupar.

Rosalie me miro y sonrio negando contra el pecho de su esposo -Tranquila Renne no pasa nada malo. Solo que Emmy no sabe ser discreto mucho menos guardar un secreto-le contestó besando a Emmett antes de voltearse con una radiante sonrisa hacia nosotros, y no era para menos -Emmy y yo íbamos a esperar a que toda la familia estuviera reunida para informarles, pero a Emmy se le escapo un pequeño detalle frente a su observadora hermana- comentó mirándome, obteniendo la atención incluso de los pequeños que permanecían mirándola intrigados -estoy embarazada. Tengo nueve semanas -

-Por dios- medio grito Renne corriendo a abrazarla.

-¿Eso qué significa?-cuestionó Odette al ver el revuelto que hacían los demás en torno a sus papas.

-Eso significa que vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita-le respondió Derek, la niña corrió de inmediato hacia sus padres. Lentamente y uno a uno los felicitaron siendo yo la ultima en acercarme.

-Felicidades-dije abrazando a Rose, ella se quejó un poco en el proceso.

-Te dije que si te había pasado algo-comento Emmett en un gesto amenazante viendo hacia Edward.

-No seas exagerado, seguro solo me saldrá una ampolla-le contestó ella rodando los ojos.

-Si quieres puedo revisarla- ofrecí.

-Por favor Bella, si no aquí él señor exagerado no me dejará en paz-

-Anda vamos a dentro-

Rose se sentó en la cama y descubrió su vientre. Al revisarla apenas encontré el rastro inicial de una vejiga por quemadura. El agua que había vertido Edward sobre ella había servido de mucho -Bien, no es nada grave Emmett. Solo te pondré un poco de ungüento de aloe, te refrescará y desaparecerá por completo-

-Te lo dije exagerado-lo regaño Rose mientras yo esparcía un poco del frío ungüento en la herida.

-De cualquier forma no está de más preocuparse- se excuso-además nada hubiera pasado si tú novio no hubiera decidido ponerse a jugar con fuego-

-Para tu información nadie jugaba y Edward sólo quería ayudar. El accidente lo provocó Phil- declare defendiendo a Edward.

-¿Eso es cierto?- cuestionó Emmett a Rose.

-Sip-dijo ella parándose y tomando algo del closet para cambiarse.

-Lo siento- se disculpó mi hermano bastante apenado.

-A mi no me debes nada. Con quien deberías disculparte es con Edward-

-Si verdad-dijo inquieto.

-Anda ve, yo espero a Rose-

-Ok-me contestó asintiendo y salió del cuarto.

-¿Y bien hasta cuando planeábas guardarté él detallito?-le pregunte a Rose al verla salir del baño.

-Se supone que para la cena de navidad-

-¿Y acaso creías qué Emmett podría aguantar tanto?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Claro que no-dijo entre risas -nunca ha sabido guardar un secreto; tan solo quería divertirme un rato. Tenía pensado decirlo hoy o mañana de cualquier manera-declaró abriendo la puerta y saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Hace cuanto qué lo sabe?-

-Hace quince días-

-Wow si que aguantó-dije siguiéndola al comedor de seguro ya estaba la comida.

Al llegar casi todo estaba listo, así que empezamos a servir lo que ya estaba para comenzar.

-¿Edward qué te sirvo?- le preguntó Diana.

-No se. Todo se ve tan rico-contestó pasando la mirada por toda la comida que habíamos hecho.

-Que dios nos libre si eres igual de indeciso para todo-comentó Renne enviando una molesta declaración directo a mi, inmediatamente me gire a verla feo. Estábamos comiendo ¿acaso no se podía controlar?; los demás acostumbrados al trato que tenía hacia Edward lo ignoraron, incluso él aludido que prestándole atención a Diana pidió un poco de ensalada y sopa fría para acompañar su chuleta.

Ignore y esquive a Renne en la comida, durante toda la tarde, incluso durante la cena. Sus osados comentarios confabulaban en contra del delicado equilibrio de mi balanza interna, alterando el peso en contra de mi seguridad emocional.

Sabia que Renne se equivocaba con Edward. Era un hombre maravilloso, bondadoso y cariñoso; él había cambiado mucho, me lo había demostrado día a día con cada pequeño detalle que gritaba te quiero. Soportando las amenazas de cada integrante de mi familia y aceptando a la primera venir aquí a enfrentar el moustro en el que se había convertido mi madre.

Pero existía una pequeña duda sembrada al fondo de las superficiales cicatrices del pasado que me impedía creer por completo en todas las señales de redención de pequeña duda que ahora era alimentada por cada comentario hiriente de Renne me hacia sentir cómo la estúpida adolecente tímida e introvertida que no supo defender su amor.

A estas alturas no sabía que hacer. Estába tan confundida e indecisa, y así alterada permanecí el resto de la cena. Para fortuna al día le quedaba poco y a mi sólo me faltaba recoger los platos y lavarlos.

Todos ya habíamos terminado, así que ágilmente reuní todos los platos en una gran pila que tome entre mis manos,pero Edward amablemente se ofreció a llevarlos. No se cómo pasó, pero la gran pila de platos término hecha trizas en el suelo.

-Te lo dije, inútil e indeciso-grito Renne al ver su vajilla en el piso y a Edward moverse sin saber si traer la escoba o recoger los pedazos.

-Cálmate, sólo fue un accidente. Y él no es indeciso-le dirigí la palabra mordazmente a mi madre por primera vez desde la discusión.

-Claro que si lo es, tan sólo míralo. Así quien te garantiza que no te va a cambiar a la primera por alguien más joven o bonita-dijo desdeñosamente mirando a Edward, pero eso fue más de lo que mi frágil autoestima podía soportar en éste momento. Por lo que salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto al igual que mis lágrimas.

-Bella, hermosa. No puedes permitir que las palabras de tu madre te afecten asi-dijo Edward sobando mi espalda al entrar justo después de mi.

Aún llorosa me gire hacia él -Pero ¿y si Renne tiene razón?- externé lo que mi cerebro gritaba. Edward era tan guapo y buena gente que podría conseguir a cualquiera en cuanto él quisiera.

Vi como gradualmente su rostro se lleno de sangre y sus ojos se tiñeron de furia -Ya me arte, no...-dijo girándose antes de terminar la frase impidiéndome escucharlo.

Él salió deprisa y un poco asustada salí tras él limpiándome el rostro con las mangas.

-Estoy cansado de esto, Bella es tu hija - grito Edward furioso desde el comedor permitiéndome escucharlo con cada paso que daba -quieres desquitarté con alguien hazlo conmigo- comento dándose un respiro, estando yo a unos pasos -pero escúchame bien Renne. La amo y no permitiré que tu o algún otro dañe lo que más amo en la vida-declaró contundente dejándonos a todos anonadados en el comedor. Al notar el estado de los otros y como se giraban un poco en mi dirección él voltio hacia mi, al verme se congeló.

Paso a paso me acerque a él, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo él se giro y salió hacia el patio. Inmediatamente salí tras él, necesitaba saber si hablaba en serio.

**¿Que les pareció? que pasara ahora que Bella a descubierto de esta manera que Edward la ama... se empieza a poner interesante jaja**

**Bien nos leemos pronto, portense mal**


	17. Claro que hablo enserio

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**Bien aviso que este capitulo contiene lemmon y no quiero ni reclamos ni insultos, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad, sin mas espero que les guste como se arreglaron las cosas entre Bella y Edward**

**Capítulo 17 "Claro que habló enserio"**

**-Edward-**

Sabia que Bella era poco influenciable y que pocas personas la hacían cambiar de parecer, para desgracia Renne habia demostrado tener más poder sobre la mente de Bella del que creía y eso me preocupaba sobre manera.

Bella había permanecido inusualmente callada; envuelta en sus pensamientos, formando un sólido muro alrededor de ella impidiéndonos acercar a cualquiera. Simplemente era una persona distinta desde la discusión con Renne, casi se podían ver los engranes de su cabeza trabajando a marcha forzada intentando solucionar las cosas.

Por mi parte quería que me permitiera ayudarla, estar ahí para ella en los momentos de crisis, ser una constante en su vida, pero ella parecía más lejana que nunca y aunque me negaba a creerlo sabía que cada comentario de Renne empezaba a ser efecto en ella haciéndola dudar de hasta de ella misma.

Teníamos rato de haber terminado la comida y a los niños con su interminable energía se les ocurrió jugar en el patio. Jacob y Bella fueron tras ellos, yo los seguí y sentado en la hamaca los miré jugar desde lejos. A los pocos minutos llegó Rose y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Cómo sigues?-le pregunté distraídamente por su recién quemadura sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

-Bien, Bella me puso un poco de Aloe en la herida. Probablemente ya no tenga nada para mañana-me contestó.

-Que bien-musité.

-Edward, no puedes estar así-me regaño llamando mi atención.

-Estoy preocupado-le dije girándome hacia ella.

-Lo se, se te nota a leguas-

-En verdad quiero ayudarla, pero no me deja- le explique desesperado.

-No se que decirte-me contestó mientras se volteaba incómoda por mi comentario.

-No término de entender como siendo su madre la lástima así-dije luego de un tiempo cambiando un poco el tema.

-Yo tampoco-comentó en un suspiro -si te sirve de consuelo creó que no ve lo feliz que es contigo de lo preocupada que esta-

-Eso creo, porque no encuentro otra respuesta-comenté resignado.

-A todos nos preocupaba que pasaría con esta visita, parece que nada bueno resultará-comentó intentando distraerme, pero Bella no era la única pensativa. No me cavia en la cabeza como Renne no se daba cuenta cuanto torturaba a Bella con cada comentario grosero y mordaz hacia mi, como no veía lo que los demás e intentaba a cualquier costo alejarme de ella.

-Rose ¿qué fue exactamente lo que le dijo Renne cuando discutieron?-le pregunte luego de un rato tratando de entender que es lo que había pasado para que Bella estuviera así de retraída.

-No pude escuchar mucho, pero técnicamente le dijo que no eras bueno para ella y algo sobre que nadie le garantizaba que esta vez la quisieras de verdad- asi que había sido eso. Renne estaba tan aterrada incluso aún más que Bella, que la sola idea de que se volviera a repetir la historia la trastornaba y la había llevado a actuar de esta particular manera -pero ánimo Edward, verás como todo se va a solucionar-dijo Rose déjame perdido en mis pensamientos.

El resto de la tarde estuve pensando, intentando encontrar la forma adecuada de decirle a Bella que no se preocupará por que no la quisiera, que era y sería lo más importante de mi vida. Ya que si eso no funcionaba estaba dispuesto a decirle que la amaba sin esperar más respuesta que su convencimiento; no importaba si ella no respondía lo mismo, incluso no importaba si ella no sentía remotamente lo que yo sentía por ella. Lo único que importaba era que ella se convenciera de que en verdad la amaba hoy y lo haría siempre y que nunca le haría daño intencionalmente.

Así que en cuanto se propuso a lavar los platos de la cena vi mi oportunidad y le ofrecí mi ayuda con la gran pila de platos, ella sonriente acepto mi ayuda, pero por desgracia antes de poder sostener firmemente los platos entre mis manos ella los soltó y terminaron en el suelo.

-Te lo dije, inútil e indeciso-grito Renne a mi espalda al ver su vajilla en el piso presionando a Bella, yo me quede estático en mi lugar sin saber que hacer; si apoyar a Bella o arreglar el desastre.

-Cálmate, sólo fue un accidente. Y él no es indeciso-me defendió Bella haciéndome entrar en razón.

-Claro que si lo es, tan sólo míralo. Así quien te garantiza que no te va a cambiar a la primera por alguien más joven o bonita-dijo desdeñosamente mirándome, fue en ese momento cuando vi a Bella derrumbarse ante el comentario de Renne. Sus ojos se nublaron y su rostro se contrajo de dolor; sin darme tiempo a nada salió corriendo hacia el cuarto, inmediatamente fui tras ella dejando a los demás discutiendo en el comedor.

Estaba atónito, Renne había hecho una declaración que había destruido la poca o mucha confianza que Bella había conseguido tener en esta relación, y no solo eso, si no que también había conseguido lastimar a Bella y eso no se lo perdonaría.

Al acercarme al cuarto me senti fatal, Bella lloraba desconsolada al otro lado de la puerta y sin saber que esperar lentamente abrí la puerta. Al hacerlo mi corazón se partió al ver a Bella asi, tirada en la cama llorando lágrimas amargas, aferrándose duramente a la almohada y convulsionado en intervalos irregulares. Era simplemente una imagen que no quería ver y de ser posible haría cualquier cosa para que no volviera a presentarse.

-Bella, hermosa. No puedes permitir que las palabras de tu madre te afecten asi-le dije acercándome a ella sobando su espalda suavemente en lentos círculos.

Limpiándose la cara y con los ojos ya hinchados se giro hacia mi -Pero ¿y si Renne tiene razón?- me dijo, consiguiendo que me molestara.

-Ya me arte, no voy a permitir que tu mamá te haga esto-

Hace tiempo ya había descubierto que todo lo que le sucedía a Bella me afectaba de una forma u otra; ya sea afectando mi estado de animo o mi comportamiento y esto no sería la excepción.

De cualquier forma había entendido que si conseguía que ella estuviera tranquila y feliz yo también lo estaría. Nada ni nadie me impediría ponerle un alto a Renne, no permitiría que por nada del mundo siguiera haciéndole esto a mi Bella; por lo que decidido y bastante molestó fui a reclamarle.

-Tia entiende- le pedía Diana a Renne.

-No-

-Por favor dale una oportunidad-

-No Jake-

-Él es un buen chico, en verdad la quiere-

-¿Lo apoyas?- grito Renne molesta.

-Claro que lo apoyó-le contestó Phil cuando me vio llegar al comedor.

Renne se giro y mordazmente me dirigió la palabra-Todo esto es tu culpa-

-Disculpa, es tu culpa-

-Eres un idiota-me grito colmando mi paciencia.

-Estoy cansado de esto, Bella es tu hija- le grite furioso frente a ella encarándola. No iba a permitir ni una agresión más de su parte -quieres desquitarté con alguien hazlo conmigo- comente intentando tranquilizarme. Después de todo no quería cometer alguna imprudencia -pero escúchame bien Renne. La amo y no permitiré que tu o algún otro dañe lo que más amo en la vida-declare con toda la seguridad que este sentimiento me ofrecía dejando a todos anonadados por la declaración.

Lentamente pude notar como los demás no conseguían salir del estado de estupor y como levemente giraban un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda tratando de tener un panorama más amplio en su campo de visión, intentando de algún modo ver algo a mis espaldas. Fue en ese momento cuando entendí que es lo que sucedía, Bella estaba detrás de mi.

Suavemente y un poco inquieto me gire para mirarla. En cuanto pude observarla claramente me congele; Bella estaba estática y bastante pálida. Inmediatamente las preguntas se agolparon en mi mente, pero la más preocupante gritaba en mi cabeza ¿qué era exactamente lo que había escuchado?

Grácilmente se acerco paso a paso hacia mi, buscando en todo momento ver mi rostro para analizar mi reacción, esperando que reaccionará tranquilamente, pero claro que no lo iba a hacer. No se supone que las cosas pasarán asi.

Confundido y alterado salí al patio en un intento por controlarme. Apoye ambas manos en el pasamanos del jardín y mire hacia el cielo; se veía hermoso, la Luna iluminaba todo el patio, las estrellas tintineaban sin parar y el viento movía en una suave caricia las hojas de los árboles.

Me encontraba en shock por lo recién ocurrido, aun no me creía que por un intento de mejorar las cosas había arruinado mi romántica declaración. Todas las cosas que había pensado hacer y decirle a Bella se habían ido al caño en un instante.

Escuche como la puerta se abrió a mis espaldas y como las tablas crujían bajo los pies de alguien que seguramente se acercaba a mi. Pausadamente pasaron las manos por mis costados y se abrazaron tímidamente a mi mientras lentamente apoyaron la cabeza en mi espalda.

Sinceramente pensé que Bella reaccionaria de otra manera y por un momento deje de pensar en ¿qué haría? O ¿qué le diría? Y pensé que si Bella había reaccionado asi de bien probablemente sería algo bueno.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó. Aun estaba temeroso por lo que solo asentí, ella no dijo más y yo no tenía mucho que decir -¿Edward hablabas enserio?- su pregunta llegó a mi como un sonido amortiguado luego de un largo silencio y la duda me invadió ¿había escuchado bien o estaba alucinando? Cuando ella dio un suave golpe en mi estómago reclamando su respuesta tome un suspiro armándome de valor y en un imperceptible movimiento me gire aun entre sus brazos.

Al girarme nuestros labios se encontraron en un delicado y tierno beso; y supe en ese momento que es aquí en donde pertenecía.

Por ello alejarme de ella en estos momentos me era imposible. Habia nacido en mi un sentimiento de pertenencia que inflaba mi pecho y me decía cuídala por que ella es la razón de tu existir; asi que lentamente me sénte en la hamaca y sin darle oportunidad la sénte a ella en mis piernas y la abrace, acercándola a mi lo más posible.

-¿Edward?-cuestionó de nuevo, esperando tímidamente su respuesta al esconder su rostro en mi cuello.

-Claro que hablaba enserio- contesté su anterior pregunta aferrándome a ella, eliminando cualquier espacio que pudiera haber entre nosotros.

Luego de un momento en silencio ella cambio nuestra posición, de forma en que pudiera abrazarme mejor y esconder su rostro por completo de mi escrutinio -Gracias por defenderme de mi madre-dijo en un apenas perceptible susurro.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, tan solo hice lo que consideré correcto-

-Aunque no te correspondiera hacerlo- suspiré un poco decepcionado por su declaración y lenta y suavemente la separé de mi para poderla ver con claridad a los ojos. Obviamente ella aún no entendía lo que este amor me hacia capaz de hacer por ella y nuestra relación.

-Bella yo te amo-declare robándole un suspiro que me indicaba que iba por buen camino. Tome sus pequeñas manos firmemente y mantuve su mirada -Quiero que comprendas algo y lo tengas bien presente. Tu y mi familia son lo más importante que tengo; y te prometo que de aquí en adelante no permitiré que nadie ni nada te dañe. Te cuidaré sin importar el precio, por el simple hecho que te amo y no se que sería de mi sin ti-ella me sonrio y de inmediato me abrazo.

Nos mantuvimos un tiempo en esa posición y en un silencio bastante acogedor hasta que senti como temblaba y un poco asustado le pregunté -¿Estas llorando?-

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno estoy ya acostumbrada al frio, pero esto no es Forks-

-Cierto es diciembre y estamos en Arizona; aquí el frió te corta, nada parecido a Forks. Anda vamos adentro antes de que te resfríes. De seguro esa sudaderita no te tapa nada- sin separarme mucho de ella nos internamos a la casa. Había sido un día demasiado agotador por lo que no me sorprendió empezar a bostezar.

-¿Tienes mucho sueño?- me preguntó.

-Pues un poco, más que nada estoy cansado, ¿por qué?-

-¿Qué te parece si te metes a bañar?-

-Pero y ¿tu?-

-Yo me meto a bañar en el baño del pasillo y asi nos acostamos mas rápido- dijo con una sonrisita cómplice que la delataba, estaba claro que estaba planeando algo. Pero le reste importancia, en verdad necesitaba ese baño para relajarme.

-Ok- le contesté no muy de acuerdo, ella me dio un rápido beso y salió corriendo al cuarto. La volví a ver salir corriendo antes de meterme al baño.

El chorro de agua caliente cayo sobre mi cuerpo relajándome de sobre manera y mi mente empezó a divagar con facilidad. Llevándome justo al lugar qué intentaba evitar.

No quería pensar que había llevado a Bella a responderme de esa manera hace un momento ¿lástima, pena, cariño? Había muchas respuestas posibles. Ella no había dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos y me sentía tan estúpido por no haberle preguntado nada al respecto.

Sin llegar aun conclusión salí de la ducha. Al salir del baño me sénte en la cama mientras terminaba de secarme el cabello, pero el movimiento de la cama a mis espaldas llamo mi atención. Normalmente cuando Bella se movía, la cama rechinaba bajo ella, pero esta vez pareció no hacer ruido y empujar mi cama.

Cuando me gire para mi sorpresa Bella había movido su cama y ahora era una sola con la mia. Ella me miro con una sonrisa traviesa admitiendo su culpa .

-¿Qué pretendes?-dije ceñudo.

-¿Qué no puedo estar cerca de mi novio?-

-Ya mejor dime que planeas-dije parándome a dejar la toalla en la silla del tocador.

-Bueno, con los resientes acontecimientos simplemente no quiero estar lejos de ti- sonreí ante eso, apague la luz y me acomode entre las cobijas. Antes de disponerme a dormir gire a verla, ella me sonreía contenta.

El sueño empezaba a vencerme cuando senti a Bella moverse, espere atento el siguiente movimiento y cuando no llegó me relaje, pero ella volvió a moverse. Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos y la vi; ella se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mi.

Ella volvió a sonreír y se acerco completamente a mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar de lo fría que estaba. Sonriendo abrí mis brazos y la ábrase intentándola calentar, ella suspiro y descanso su pequeña mano en mi abdomen. A los pocos segundos su traviesa mano llego a la bastilla de mi playera y se interno debajo de ella.

-Bella- la reprendí un tanto por la acción otro tanto por lo helada que tenia la mano.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo- dijo amortiguadamente al estar su cabeza recargada en mi pecho.

-Yo no dije eso, pero intento dormir-

-Y yo intento que no duermas-

-Enserio- dije sarcástico, recibiendo un golpe de parte de ella. Cuando menos lo pensé Bella se había movido; ahora la tenía sobre mi, con sus piernas a mis costados y sus antebrazos apoyados en mi pecho en una posición un poco incómoda para mi.

-Pretendes seducirme-

-No veo que te opóngas-dijo empezándose a mover sobre mi causando que gemiera.

-Bella no prendas el boiler si no vas a usar el agua caliente-

-No te preocupes amor, pienso usar toda el agua caliente-dijo. Mi corazón brinco en mi pecho y no por la insinuación, sino por escuchar el dulce apelativo salir de sus labios.

Ella sonrio al ver mi desconcierto y ávidamente se acerco a besarme. Como acto reflejo mis manos descansaron en sus nalgas y la ajuste a mi cuerpo.

Continuamos moviéndonos mientras nuestros gemidos murieron en nuestras bocas, mi cuerpo ardía en placer, sentir a Bella así era mucho mejor de como lo había soñado. Cuando la apremiante necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, nos separamos lentamente sin la intención de alejarnos demasiado y nos miramos.

Me miraba atenta, observando cada uno de mis movimientos mientras mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho al encontrar en sus ojos la calidez con la que me observaba; una calidez que creí no volver a ver jamás.

-Te amo- dije sin pensarlo mucho, su sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro mientras se levantaba lo suficiente como para meter sus manos entre nosotros y subir mi playera, dejando suaves caricias en mi pecho.

Embobado por su tacto me incorporé lo suficiente. Cuanto mi pecho quedo desnudo, el frio del cuarto hizo tensar mis músculos y en un intentó por distraerme dejé viajar mis manos hasta colocarlas en la cintura de Bella, deleitándome con la tersa piel bajo ellas.

Bella suspiraba con cada caricia, y en cada una de ellas yo trataba de que ella disfrutará el momento tan bello que estábamos viviendo, pero ella se negaba a dejarse llevar, a perder el control; quería hacer todo el trabajo y obviamente no se lo iba a permitir.

-Bella- dije entre dientes cuando no me dejo desprenderla de su playera.

-Por favor-dijo apoyándose en mi hasta alcanzar mis labios y besarme dulcemente.

-Pero también quiero divertirme- reclame apunto de hacer un berrinche cuando se alejó de mi. Ella negó y sonrio ante mi reacción; se incorporó lo suficiente y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su abdomen, dejándome extrañado.

-Te prometo que en cualquier otra ocasión te dejaré divertirte todo lo que quieras, pero por esta vez permíteme hacerlo a mi modo- dijo sacándose su playera en un ágil movimiento; dejando sus turgentes pechos y sus apetecibles pezones a mi vista. Con esa visión era imposible discutirle cualquier cosa o incluso negársela.

-Esta bien-dije con voz quebrada aceptando tan dulce derrota.

Ella se acercó sonriente y me beso, se apoyo en mi pecho y acarició el cabello de mi nuca. Inevitablemente mis manos terminaron interponiéndose entre nuestros cuerpos, acariciando sus pezones; eran tan suaves y cálidos que termine dándoles un suave apretón. Bella jalo mi cabello fuertemente y jadeo jalando aire al separarse de mi.

-Travieso- susurro besando mi cuello, fascinado por su reacción volví a hacerlo y esta vez conseguí sacarle un gemido.

-Te encanta ¿verdad?- dije al ver como respiraba agitada. Yo volví a hacerlo, ella se mordió su labio aferrándose fuertemente a él y impidiéndome escucharla.

-Quiero escucharte- me queje como niño pequeño haciendo un puchero.

-Todos duermen- apenas si contestó, yo continúe con mi trabajo encogiéndome de hombros. Que todos durmieran no me impedía hacerle el amor -mis padres duermen del otro lado del pasillo-

-No importa mientras no sea Charlie-

-Phil también puede golpearte- dijo jadeando.

-No me da tanto miedo-dije mientras la jalaba suficiente como para llevarme uno de sus pezones a la boca. Ella medio grito de sorpresa y después se mordió el labio mientras se movía inquieta sobre mi cuerpo, buscando mayor fricción.

Estába seguro que si continuaba de esa forma se lastimaría, pero también sabía que le preocupaba que Phil y Renne nos escucharan.

-Te vas a sangrar el labio-dije luego de haber cambiado de pezón y darle el mismo trato que el anterior. Ella aprovechó la distancia entre nosotros y se hizo a un lado. La falta de su calidez se sintió de inmediato e intente moverla para tenerla de nuevo cerca.

-Espera Edward, intento quitarte la ropa-dijo oponiendo resistencia ante mi fuerza. Con un poco de esfuerzo me quito la ropa y con un poco más desapareció la suya.

En busca de algo de estabilidad me sénte y me recargue en la fría cabecera, luego jale a Bella y la acomode a horcadas sobre mi. Sus brazos subieron de inmediato a mi cuello acercándonos lo más posible mientras nos besábamos, llevé mis manos a su espalda y termine de fundir nuestra piel.

Me moría de las ganas de sentir su cálido interior, pero Bella me había pedido hacer las cosas a su modo y no iba a adelantarme o apresurar las cosas aunque me consumiera la ansiedad.

En un rápido y inesperado movimiento Bella se deslizó por mi miembro, llegando hasta la empuñadura. El aire se escapó de mis pulmones y mis manos se ciñeron con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria a sus caderas. Las sensación había sido tan abrumadora que perdí la conciencia inmediatamente. Sentir su calor y su estrechez era algo tan sublime y delicioso; algo de otro mundo que no tenía comparación.

Creí que no había algo mejor que sentirla asi, pero cuando empezó a moverse me di cuenta que más equivocado no podía estar; que con ella siempre me esperarían sensaciones mejores.

Bella me besaba desesperadamente mientras que con el transcurso del tiempo empezaba a incrementar la velocidad y la fuerza de su movimiento.

La sensación de su piel sobre la mia era excitante. Podía sentir como sus pezones rozaban mi pecho al subir y bajar de sus movimientos; incitándome, volviéndome loco con cada roce.

Había permitido que Bella llevará el control, pero mi ansioso cuerpo clamaba por más; asi que sin dejar de afianzar mis manos en su cadera me apoye en la cama y la próxima vez que ella bajo yo la recibí impulsándome hacia arriba mientras la obligaba a bajar con mis manos.

Esta vez Bella no pudo contenerse, un gemido salió de lo más profundo de su pecho al tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza hacia tras totalmente extasiada. Aprovechandome de la situación me cole entre el firme agarre de sus brazos y llegue hasta su pecho; donde besé, lami e incluso mordí sus pezones.

Las uñas de Bella se clavaban en mi espalda, seguramente dejarían marcas, pero eso había dejado de tener importancia en el momento en que mire su cara contraída por el placer; eso me llevo más profundo en aquel abismo de placer.

Las brazas ardientes del éxtasis nos consumían rápidamente, estábamos tan cerca, lo podía sentir; así que delicadamente me alejé de su pecho para besarla y justo en ese instante pude sentir como mi cuerpo se elevaba flotando hasta el cielo llevando a Bella entre mis brazos.

Suavemente me deslice entre las sabanas sosteniendo a Bella en mi pecho y cuando logro controlar su agitada respiración se acostó a un lado de mi. La estreche en mis brazos permitiéndole que se acomodará como quisiera y nos cubrí perfectamente bien para no pasar frio.

Bella intentaba acomodarse cada cierto rato y cada vez que lo hacia yo adaptaba mi distancia para permanecer lo más posible juntos; estaba más que claro que después de esta entrega total nada sería igual, de ninguna forma permitiría que me separaran de ella. Mi corazón ya no lo soportaría.

-¿Edward estás despierto?-susurro Bella luego de un rato que consiguió acomodarse definitivamente.

-Aja- musité totalmente relajado apuntó de quedarme dormido.

-Te amo-declaró dejándome estático. Había esperado tanto tiempo para escuchar esas palabras que ahora que las había escuchado me había quedado completamente mudo de la impresión.

No existía forma alguna de expresar lo que en este momento sentía, mi corazón iba a explotar de felicidad. A mi lado Bella me miraba en mi estado catatonico, preocupada de lo que su declaración pudiera haberme causado.

Lo que menos quería era angustiarla; por lo que me obligue a salir del shock y la bese; la emoción que me invadió era tanta que me encontraba al borde de las lágrimas con ese simple beso de amor.

-Yo también te amo mi cielo, mucho, mucho, no tienes una idea de cuanto- le dije mirándola a los ojos con voz entrecortada.

-Edward-dijo emocionada abrazándose fuertemente a mi en un ataque de ansiedad. Más perfecto no podía ser; hoy dormiría feliz, teniéndola entre mis brazos, sabiendo que Bella sentía lo mismo por mi.

**Bien parece ser que las cosas se empiezan a arreglando pero veremos como se daran las cosas por que aun nos falta bastante drama. nos leemos pronto besos**


End file.
